The World of Avatar
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Naruto tidak mendapat informasi mengenai jurus terlarang. Benar - benar tidak lulus ujian Gennin saat itu. Lalu, ia akhirnya pergi bersama Neko-chan/ Chapter 9 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Jam weker di kamar apatemen sederhana itu berhenti berdering 10 detik yang lalu. Diatas tempat tidur mini itu terlihat meringkuk sesuatu dibalik selimut. Rambut pirangnya yang acak – acakan itu menyembul keluar dari balik topi tidurnya.

Berbeda dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman. Hal itu terlihat berlawanan dengan apa yang terlihat dibawah tempat tidur. Seekor kucing siap menjalankan tugasnya yang sudah ia lakukan selama satu bulan ini. Setiap pagi.

Diantara dekuran kecil anak dalam selimut itu. Si kucing mundung beberapa langkah dan seolah bersiap dengan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Dan entah sepersekian detik, kucing itu sudah berlari menuju tempat tidur dan dengan hebatnya langsung melompat menuju tempat tidur. Bukan, bukan tempat tidur. Tapi seseorang yang ada diatasnya.

"Gah!" Sesuatu yang tadinya menyembul itu, membuka selimutnya dan tampaklah seorang anak yang tengah sedikit meringis pada punggungnya yang sempat menjadi tempat uji coba 'Tajam tidaknya Cakar si Kucing'. Si anak pirang memandang tajam si kucing. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Meong...

Hanya suara yang dihaluskan, kepala sedikit dimiringkan dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Itulah balasan untuk si anak yang telah memelototi si kucing.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti.**

"Ugh, kenapa harus dipunggung, sih Neko-chan? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengobatinya." Keluh Naruto masih sedikit kesakitan. Dipunggungnya terlihat beberapa cakaran yang sama sekali tidak dalam. Namun cukup perih. Sudah satu bulan ia dibangunkan seperti ini. Untuk itulah ia membeli sebuah jam weker, agar ia bisa bangun tanpa perlu adanya ritual 'obati punggung' di pagi hari.

Meong...

"Berhentilah, memasang wajah menyedihkan itu." Gerutu Naruto kesal. "Oh ya. Hari ini adalah ujian _Genin. _Aku harus semangat. Dengan lulusnya menjadi _Genin. _Aku pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang melebihi Hokage!"

Sepertinya ia sudah lupa rasa perih dipunggungnya.

"Ne, Neko-chan. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti ujian untuk bisa menjadi seorang shinobi. Kamu mau membantu, kan?" Tanya si anak dengan senyum lebarnya.

Meong...

_Aku pasti akan selalu membantumu Naruto..._

Anak yang bernama Naruto itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Entah bagaimana, ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia bergidik, mungkinkah itu suara si hantu. Naruto benar – benar takut. Oh, ayolah. Ini adalah hari ujiannya untuk menentukan apakah ia pantas menjadi shinobi atau tidak. Dan ini merupakan langkah pertama untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

Neko-chan mendengus kecil, mendengar Naruto yang bergidik ketakutan.

"Umm... Baiklah, Neko-chan. Aku akan segera ke akademi. Neko-chan jangan keluar terlalu jauh, ya."

"Ok. Ittekimasu, Neko-chan!" Seru Naruto bermangat seraya membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya dan segera pergi dengan semangat. Tak menyadari keluguannya bahwa seekor kucing bisa membalasnya.

"Itte irashai, Naruto." Suara itu terdengar di kamar itu.

Neko-chan, satu – satunya makhluk hidup yang ada di kamar apatemen itu, bangun dari duduknya. Bulu putih halusnya – yang sudah sering dibersihkan oleh Naruto – sedikit bergoyang karena bergerak.

Neko-chan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia menunduk. Menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan secara tiba – tiba muncul hologram persegi mini yang memunculkan bentuk transparan seekor kucing.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Shiro?" Kucing dibalik hologram itu memiliki bulu berwarna gelap dan mata kuning tajam seperti Neko-chan.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Neko-chan membuat ekspresi menyeritkan alisnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan panggilan nama dari rekannya. Namun ia segera menyadari kebodohannya. Nama aslinya ia tinggalkan hanya sebuah nama dari anak yang ia anggap sebagai bocah lamban.

"Ya, aku akan kembali besok, Kuro" Neko-chan menjawab seperti biasa. Terdengar suara perempuan yang ia keluarkan.

"Sepertinya kau betah disana, hn?" Kucing gelap yang dipanggil Kuro itu menyeringai melihat reaksi lain dari Neko-chan.

Neko-chan mendengus. Ia mengetahui maksud dari rekannya. Walau bagaimanapun, apa yang dikatakan Kuro ada benarnya. "Terserah."

Kali ini Kuro terkikik pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkannya disini. Kau tenang saja." Kuro berkata seolah itu adalah tugasnya.

Neko-chan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, entah kenapa mata mereka berbeda. Neko-chan memiliki warna mata kuning yang tajam. Sementara Kuro memiliki mata kuning yang berdominasi lembut.

Dan kembali dengan gumaman kecil, hologram itu menghilang. Meninggalkan Neko-chan yang mulai kembali tidur.

...

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang. Di sekitar kawasan akademi itu terlihat ramai karena hari itu adalah hari kelulusan anak – anak mereka dalam menjalani ujian agar bisa menjadi seorang shinobi. Hiruk pikuk keramaian itu sama sekali tidak membuat seorang anak laki – laki yang sedang duduk di ayunan itu merasa bersemangat.

Justru hal itu membuatnya menjadi merasa tersisihkan. Meskipun sudah sejak kecil ia merasakan rasa tersisih yang lebih. Hanya sekarang terasa lebih ketika ia melihatnya. Anak itu sempat mendengar orang – orang dewasa yang membicarakannya dengan kata – kata yang tak mengerti.

Tapi sebelum, orang – orang Konoha itu kembali membicarakannya, anak itu sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan ayunan yang bergoyang sendirian, menjadi saksi bisu bahwa sebelumnya ia duduk disana. Meninggalkan orang – orang dewasa Konoha yang sekarang terdiam, karena tak menemukan dirinya.

...

KREEK...

Suara pelan pintu kamar apatemen sederhana itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Naruto yang tengah menunduk. Sang kucing yang sedari tadi tertidur merasakan kahadiran Naruto didekatnya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju Naruto yang saat itu tengah duduk sambil menunduk.

Merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Naruto mengalihkan lamunannya. Dan ia menemukan Neko-chan tengah mengusap kepalanya di kakinya. Dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan, dan terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto menggendong si kucing sebatas dadanya dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

Hening...

"Neko-chan. Bisakah kau membawaku pergi?" Lirih Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin ada disini, di Konoha."

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi, Naruto."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Fic baru. Fic baru...

Ok, akhirnya aku keluarin, dah ini sekuel dari fic "Teman". Kepada **bohdong. palacio** sesuai yang senpai inginkan. Saya sudah publist sekuelnya. Yang nunggu yang enggak. Mau dilanjutkan apa tidak? Silahkan review?!

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, Chapter 2. Update. Update. Mumpung ada di area Wi-Fi. Wi-Fi. #Muka Modus -_-_

_Check This Out_

_Enjoy it_

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti.**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki poni rambut pirang pendek berantakan dan seolah terdapat 3 helai kumis dimasing – masing pipinya itu berjalan dengan santainya. Ia melewati beberapa pedagang yang menjajakan berbagai makanan. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kedai kecil yang bertuliskan "Ramen Spesial Yumi-chan".

Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah itu terkikik pelan membaca nama kedai tersebut. Dengan pelan ia memasuki kedai yang sepi tersebut.

"Yumi-nee, aku ingin Ramen spesial jumbo." Pemuda itu segera memberikan pesanannya pada gadis yang berambut coklat yang tengah memasak ramen.

"Akan segera datang, Naru-chan." Goda Yumi sambil tersenyum nakal.

Mendengar hal tersebut. Mau tak mau, secara refleks membuat si pemuda merengut kesal. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Yumi-nee. Lagipula aku ini laki – laki, -ttebayo." Keluh pemuda itu.

"Iya, iya. Naruto-kun." Akhirnya Yumi mengalah.

Naruto membuka tudung jubahnya yang sedari menutupi rambutnya. Bukannya rambut yang terlihat. Justru seekor kucing putih bersih yang hinggap dan dengan tenang tidur diatas kepala Naruto. Naruto juga membuka seluruh jubahnya dan melipatnya.

Lagi – lagi terlihat seekor kucing yang kali ini berwarna hitam bersih menggulung dirinya dileher Naruto. Tertidur nyaman.

"_Ara~_ Shiro-chan dan Kuro-kun tidur lagi diatasmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yumi melihat kedua kucing itu. Naruto mengangguk dan menggerutu malas. Percuma, ia membangunkan kedua kucing ini. Mereka tidak akan bangun.

Melihat wajah tak mengenakan dari Naruto. Yumi memutar otaknya. "Aku mempunyai persediaan ikan tuna lebih. Apa kau mau membelikannya untuk mereka Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Terlalu malas untuk mengurusi kedua kucing menyebalkan itu. "Jangan memasang wajah tidak mengenakan seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Bisa – bisa semua pelangganku lari." Canda Yumi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya memucat. Ia tak menyangka kelakuannya akan merugikan orang lain. Meskipun Naruto tahu tidak akan ada yang menjadi pelanggan kedai ini, karena dirinyalah satu – satunya pelanggan itu. Naruto meminta maaf dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali lupa dengan keberadaan kucing putih itu.

"_Teimei_-Naruto. Kau membangunkanku." Gerutu seekor kucing yang kini menggeliat diatas kepala Naruto. Naruto melirik keatas dengan tajam mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari kucing putih itu. Sepertinya kucing itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Kucing yang dipanggil Shiro itu segera turun dari atas kepala Naruto dan kembali melingkarkan dirinya kembali tidur di kursi sebelah Naruto. Sementara Kuro – kucing berbulu hitam – sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tidurnya.

Yumi tertawa melihat kelakuan itu. Ia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Awalnya ia terkejut mengetahui seekor – tidak, dua kucing itu – bisa berbicara sama seperti manusia. Namun pada akhirnya ia sudah terbiasa.

Yumi mengambil dua buah piring kecil yang masing – masingnya terdapat ikan tuna yang segar dan lumayan gemuk. "Ah~ Shiro-chan, Kuro-kun. Kalian tidak ingin ikan tuna ini?" Yumi bertanya dengan nada menggoda untuk kedua kucing ini.

Mendengar tawaran itu. Kedua kucing yang masih ingin bergelung nyaman untuk tidur itu membuka matanya dan langsung memasang posisi di kursi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Meskipun mereka adalah kucing. Jangan biarkan mereka untuk makan dibawah seperti kucing lainnya. Atau kalian akan mendapat hadiah untuk menikmati kuku panjang dari Neko-chan.

Setelah memberikan makan pada kedua kucing itu. Yumi segera memberikan ramen pesanan Naruto. Dengan mata berbinar, Naruto menerimanya dan melahapnya. Seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menikmati ramen.

"Naruto-kun. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Yumi berbasa – basi ketika melihat Naruto sudah selesai menghisap kuah dari ramen.

"Mulai besok, aku akan berhenti bekerja Yumi-nee." Melihat adanya guratan kebingungan. Naruto meneruskannya. "Aku mendapat tawaran untuk masuk kedalam 'Avatar Academy'."

Yumi yang mendengar langsung berbinar. "Kau mendapatkan avatar-mu?"

_Aku mendapatkannya sudah 3 tahun yang lalu_. Naruto meringis, ia menyembunyikan keadaannya selama ini. "Ya, Yumi-nee. Kemarin salah seorang guru dari Academy itu melihat potensiku." _Aku memang sengaja memperlihatkannya._ Dan Naruto dapat mendengar Shiro mendengus kearahnya.

"Hebatnya. Siapa nama guru itu, Naruto?"

"Kalau tidak salah Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake Kakashi?" Yumi berbinar senang. "Bagaimana wajahnya, kau melihatnya? Apa ia tampan? Gagah? Bagaimana kekuatannya? Kau melihatnya?"

Naruto tanpa sadar mengeluarkan keringat dingin dibelakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Yumi-nee. Wajahnya tertutup masker. Dan kekuatannya, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan apapun. Hanya kartu nama dan alamat Academy."

Yumi menghela nafas kecewa. "Tapi kalau begitu, kau akan jarang ke kedaiku, bukan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak suka melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak ini merasa kecewa karenanya. "Maaf, Yumi-nee. Tapi aku janji aku akan sering kesini ketika akhir pekan." Naruto bersemangat.

Yumi tersenyum senang. "Senangnya punya adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya seperti dirimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kau adalah kakakku, Yumi-nee. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, ya."

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang. Akhirnya Naruto pamit pulang dan membayarnya. Sementara itu Shiro sudah tenang diatas kepala Naruto dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan Kuro yang melingkar di leher Naruto. Sehingga terlihat seperti syal, sementara Shiro bagaikan topi.

Naruto melangkah keluar. Ia tak lagi memakai tudung kepalanya. Hanya badannya saja yang tertutupi jubahnya itu. Siang hari ini ternyata cukup terik. Naruto kembali mengingat bagaimana kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, yakni umurnya yang 11 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berada di Konoha.

**FLASHBACK : On**

"Aku akan membawamu pergi, Naruto."

Mendengar suara itu dari kucingnya membuat, Naruto tersentak. Ia gemetar, ia ketakutan. Ingin sekali ia melepaskan kucing itu. Namun Naruto kembali takut kalau ia melempar kucing itu, Neko-chan akan merasa sakit. Untuk itu sekarang ia harus menahan dirinya agar tak ketakutan.

"Ne-Ne-Neko-chan, ka-kau bisa bi-bicara?" Sungguh, Naruto merasa ingin pingsan ditempat.

Neko-chan segera melompat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mata kuning tajamnya memperhatikan reaksi Naruto. "Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau inginkan Naruto dan aku bisa mengabulkannya."

Mendengar hal itu benar – benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Rasa takutnya menghilang begitu melihat mata tajam kucing itu. "A-a-apa?"

"Aku bisa membawamu pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Sama seperti yang kau inginkan." Jawab Neko-chan. "Selama satu bulan ini, aku tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh penduduk desa ini padamu. Kau menginginkan kebebasan dari ini Naruto. Ikutlah denganku."

Naruto terdiam. Jujur, ia tergoda mendengar ajakan ini. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa seekor kucing bisa membawanya pergi. Dan apakah ia masih tidur, memimpikan Neko-chan bisa bicara?

Ugh, Naruto meringis merasakan adanya luka di kakinya. Dan ia dapat melihat kakinya sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat dari kuku panjang Neko-chan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Neko-chan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit marah dan menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di kakinya.

"Aku membuatmu mengingat kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku nyata bisa berbicara dan aku bersungguh – sungguh bisa membawamu keluar dari desa menyedihkan ini." Neko-chan berdesis. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat kucing putih itu merasa kesal. Namun mendengar desa Konoha diejek, mau tak mau ia menjadi panas.

"Jangan asal bicara, Neko-chan. Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentang desa ini." Lirih Naruto sambil menunduk. Bagaimanapun, desa ini adalah rumahnya, tanah kelahirannya. Meskipun penduduk Konoha selalu berbuat yang tidak seharusnya.

Neko-chan kembali berdesis. "Aku jamin, seandainya kau lulus. Dan menjadi tingkatan selanjutnya, kau hanya akan menjadi badut pajangan. Mereka hanya akan mendidik murid yang memiliki potensi menjadi ninja."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau bermaksud aku tidak memiliki potensi menjadi ninja?" Nada Naruto semakin meninggi.

"Kau yang mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengatakan, potensimu bukan di dunia ninja Naruto, tapi avatarllage."

"Avatar- apa?" Kekesalan Naruto hilang tak berbekas mendengar kata asing tersebut.

"Avatarllage." Neko-chan membentulkan. Melihat Naruto yang tanpa emosi, ia juga ikut merasa tenang. "Itu adalah dunia Avatar. Takdirmu disana, Naruto. Bukan disini. Penuhilah, Naruto."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin hal itu, Neko-chan?"

"Pegang janjiku. Aku adalah jaminannya. Bahwa takdirmu bukan disini, Naruto. Tapi disana." Neko-chan berkata dengan mantap dan tegas.

Kini terlihat, Narutolah yang menjadi ragu. "Tunjukan buktinya. Kalau itu benar. Pegang janjiku, aku akan menurutimu, Neko-chan." Naruto memantapkan keputusannya.

Bergumam sesuatu. Hingga tiba – tiba muncul sebuah foto. Naruto terbelalak. Foto itu adalah dirinya. Sangat mirip. Itu memang dirinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak pernah berada ditempat kejadian foto tersebut.

"Dia bukan dirimu, Naruto." Suara Neko-chan kembali terdengar. "Dia adalah Naruto di dunia ninja yang sesungguhnya. 11 tahun yang lalu, ketika _Kyuubi_ itu menyerang desa ini. Perputaran ruang dan waktu menjadi tak stabil karena kekuatan besar yang tidak dikendalikan dengan baik. Pada saat itu pula, kau dan dia, terlahir Naruto. Ketika Yondaime meletakan Naruto dunia ninja dengan istrinya. Tanpa ia ketahui, celah ruang dan waktu terbuka dan tanpa sengaja, kalian tertukar."

"Kalian berada di dunia yang tak seharusnya. Naruto di dunia ninja yang bersama kami sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan avatar dan tidak mendapat 'Memori Legenda' itu. Kemudian, kau juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra dengan benar. Kami harus segera menukar kalian kembali agar takdir berjalan dengan seharusnya."

Naruto terdiam, jadi ini bukan di dunia asalnya? "A-apa itu benar, Neko-chan?"

Neko-chan mendengus. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, kami akan tetap memaksa kalian untuk bertukar."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hokage-jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menukar ingatan kalian. Sehingga, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalian bertukar."

Naruto terdiam. Jika ini benar, memang seharusnya ia kembali ke dunianya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin menghapus beberapa ingatan indah yang ia dapatkan selama ini. "Ba-baiklah. Jika memang benar. Aku akan menuruti apa yang akan kau lakukan Neko-chan."

Neko-chan kembali mendengus. "Itu memang sudah seharusnya."

"Tapi-" Sergah Naruto cepat. "Bisakah kau tidak menghapus ingatanku tentang dunia ninja? A-aku hanya ingin terus mengingat kebaikan – kebaikan dari orang – orang yang selalu menyayangiku." Naruto tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Neko-chan terdiam. "Kau yakin? Ketika kau memasuki dunia kami. Ingatanmu yang seharusnya kosong akan diisi oleh ingatan Naruto dunia ninja ditambah adanya 'Memori Legenda' tersebut. Kalau ingatanmu tidak kosong kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa." Neko-chan terdengar khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku pernah merasakan sakit yang lebih."

Neko-chan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Besok jangan membawa apa – apa. Karena semua barang yang ada disini adalah milik Naruto dunia ninja."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian menggendong Neko-chan menuju tempat tidur dan segera beristirahat. Mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi apa yang akan ia terima besok.

**FLASHBACK : Off**

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Teringat kejadian itu. Tapi sungguh, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Belum sempat ia melihat dengan jelas seperti apa dunia Neko-chan. Hanya satu langkah ia menginjak tanah itu. Ia langsung mendapat ingatan itu.

Naruto dapat merasakannya, ingatan itu tidak hanya dari satu sumber. Ingatan yang selain kembaran paralelnya, ingatan lain sangat menyakitkan dan panjang.

Ia tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu. Dan selama itu ia diurus oleh dua kucing menyebalkan ini. Shiro atau Neko-chan dan Kuro. Setelah terbangun. Ketika ia menanyakan ingatan itu, Naruto yakin, Neko-chan tengah menyeringai.

"_Sekarang aku yakin, bahwa kau adalah dari dunia ini. Ingatan itu adalah 'Memory Legenda'. Sangat menyakitkan, bukan?"_

Jawaban ambigu dari Neko-chan. Namun seiring waktu ia dapat mengetahui maksud dari jawaban Neko-chan tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Yosh, saya kembali membawa chapter 2. Akhir – akhir ini kok, fic saya selalu ada FLASHBACK-nya sih. Saya bosen. Entah kenapa kok saya masukin hal yang kayak sinetron, ya? Habis hanya itu yang saya fikirkan. Saya tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana paniknya Hiruzen ketika tahu Naruto menghilang bersama Neko-chan. Tidak lucu, bukan?

Di chapter ini hanya membahas lanjutan dari chapter kemarin. Chapter depan saya akan memulai menggambarkan bagaimana dunia avatar tersebut.

Lagipula ini, agar di dunia Naruto ninja tidak terjadi perubahan. Jadi saya akan fokus untuk menceritakan Naruto versi Dunia Avatar ini. Ah, sebelum itu saya akan menjelaskan Avatar versi saya ini.

**Avatar **adalah Bayangan yang menunjukan keyakinan seseorang dalam menjalani kehidupan. Apabila seseorang lemah dalam keyakinan ini, dia tidak akan mendapat Avatar. Tapi apabila sebaliknya, dapat dipastikan mendapat Avatar. Avatar dapat diciptakan apabila mempunyai tekad yang kuat. Pemilik Avatar hanya bisa mempunyai satu jenis seumur hidup, namun dapat menaikkan level mereka menuju titik maksimum masing – masing jenis.

Disini Avatar saya bagi menjadi 4, sesuai tingkatan.

Avatar Platinum

Avatar Gold

Avatar Silver

Avatar Bronze

Yosh, hanya segitu dulu bocoran soal avatar. Nanti saya jelaskan melalui cerita. Dan chapter depan saya berencana – mungkin, loh ya – untuk memulai adanya pertarungan atau action. Saya belum pernah membuat yang begituan. Lagian untuk melihat adegan bertarung saja saya sudah kalut apalagi membuatnya. Kalau gitu mohon dukungan dari readers dan senpai agar saya berani membuat adegan itu.

Ok, cukup basa – basi. Sekarang, balas review!

**Chic White** : Arigatou atas dukunganya, Chic-san. Saya sangat senang.

**Akira no Rinnegan** : Udah kejawab, kan, Akira-san? (*Nunjuk ke atas, nyengir kuda) Arigatou atas dukungannya!

**Blue-senpai** : Hoho, senpai. Saya tidak janji untuk kelamaan update. Apalagi awal bulan depan Ujian Semester. Tapi saya akan berusaha, terima kasih atas review-nya, senpai!

**Nervous** : Ok! Saya sudah lanjutkan. (*Nunjuk atas) Terima kasih atas review-nya!

**bohdong. palacio** : Apa chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter kemarin, senpai? (*Gigit bantal, takut bin tegang). Hehe, saya juga penasaran. Neko-chan emang cuek bin misterius sih! Tunggu lanjutannya saja, ya senpai. Tapi, saya benar – benar terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Yuuki Chen** : Ini udah panjang, Yuuki-san? Kalau terus dipanjangin, nanti gak seru. Jadi tunggu, ya. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Shirosaki Kito** : Arigatou atas dukungan dan reviewnya.

**Yasashi-kun **: A-ano. Romance? Mungkin sedikit. Karena menyesuaikan dengan umur Naruto juga yang saat ini berumur 14-15 tahun. Ini udah cukup umur belum, ya? Jadi andaikan Yasashi-san tidak merasa puas, maafkan saya. Tapi, arigatou atas review-nya.

**Uchiha dant57** : Salam kenal juga, Uchiha-san. Silahkan fav, tak masalah. Tapi, update kilat? Saya baru saja, menyinggung hal itu di fic sebelumnya. Saya takut, kalian merasa bosan dengan kehadiran saya. Lagipula, saya masih pelajar. Hehe, Tuan Monster Tugas harus dinomor satu, kan. Supaya gak kena semprot dari guru? Thank's atas Review-nya.

**Dany** : Hn, juga. Hehe. (*Lirik atas) Saya sudah lanjut, kan? Arigatou Review-nya.

**Huddexxx69** : Sudah saya lanjutkan. Hudde-san tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Terima kasih review-nya.

**Guest 1** : Ini lanjutannya. Guest-san tidak perlu menunggu. Thank's review-nya.

**Guest 2** : Hiee... Guest-san, chapter kemarin hanya Prolog. Maaf, gak ngasih tau. Tapi sekarang udah panjang, kan? Thank's review!

**Lsamudraputra** : Hiee... Saya semakin jauh senpai? Sejauh mana? Saya di Indonesia terus! (*Panik). Hehe...bercanda kok, senpai. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas komentar senpai selama ini. Sangat membantu. Thank's!

**Guest 3 **: Oke, udah lanjut. Thank's review-nya!

**Nitya-chan** : Saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Guest 4 **: Terima kasih review-nya.

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi** : Apa di chapter ini masih ada selipannya, Namikaze-san? Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

**Merpati **: Ini sudah lanjut, Merpati-san. Thank's sudah me-review!

Sebelumnya juga terima kasih kepada para readers dan senpai yang sudah membaca fic abal ini. Baik chapter sebelumnya ataupun sekarang. Ok! Saya rasa disini dulu. Apa readers dan senpai masih rela saya melanjutkan fic ini? Atau enggak? (Pundung). Ya udah tanpa berlama – lama.

Berminat me-review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**

Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan seperti:

Q : Pairing Naruto?

A : Untuk sementara saya akan memberikan kebebasan bagi readers untuk memilih pair. Karena saat ini saya sedang fokus dulu untuk menerangkan tentang Avatar.

Q : Apakah teman – teman Naruto akan sama dengan dunia ninja?

A : Yup. Saya membuat fic ini di fandom reguler Naruto bukan Crossover. Jadi kemungkinan besar pemain luar Naruto tidak akan muncul. Meskipun muncul, mungkin hanya beberapa dan tidak akan mengganggu alur. Jadi sebagian besar adalah chara Naruto.

Q :Umur Naruto?

A :Umur Naruto disini memang lebih muda 1 tahun dari yang lain. Jadi umurnya memang 11 tahun chapter 1 dan 14 tahun chapter 2. Kenapa? Nanti akan saya jelaskan di beberapa chapter depan.

Q : Apa Kyuubi akan muncul dan disegel di Naruto?

A : Tidak. Kurama memang akan muncul. Namun tidak dengan segel. Naruto hanya seorang avataller (pemilik avatar).

Q : Banyak yang masih belum dimengerti?

A : Apabila anda mempunyai kendala seperti itu. Silahkan bertanya apa yang membuat anda bingung. Saya akan berusaha untuk menjelaskan agar mudah dimengerti.

_Ok, Sampai sini dulu tanya jawab. Sekarang. Ayo, Chapter 3. Update!_

_._

_._

Langit biru itu membingkai latar belakang dunia itu. Dengan adanya hamparan rumput hijau subur yang luas. Burung – burung yang terbang menjadi aksesoris di pagi hari itu. Gunung – gunung yang menjulang. Tempat pemukiman yang ramai dengan adanya komunitas dagang, baik itu kebutuhan rumah tangga ataupun senjata.

NGUKK...

Suara aneh itu keluar dari sebuah hewan yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang acak – acakan yang tertiup angin pagi itu. Hewan yang berada dihadapannya sudah siap dengan posisinya. Tak ada rasa takut dimata hewan itu.

Dengan bentuk hampir mirip seekor babi dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan berwarna ungu. Babi gila, mungkin. Hidungnya semakin membesar ketika hewan itu mendengus, meremehkan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Dan sepersekian detik, tanpa diketahui. Hewan mirip babi itu berlari menuju pemuda. Menyerangnya.

BESST...

Suara tebasan itu mengakhiri semuanya. Hewan itu terkapar di atas tanah dengan luka yang cukup membuatnya langsung mati.

Setelah membersihkan darah yang mengotori pedangnya. Ia segera menyarungkan kembali pedang itu dipinggangnya. Dan hanya memasang wajah kasihan terhadap hewan buruannya.

"Kau lebih cepat 2 detik dari yang kemarin, _Teimei-_Ruto." Suara khas seorang perempuan namun terkesan lebih tegas itu tertangkap di telinga pemuda. Pemuda itu dapat melihat seekor kucing putih yang melompat kearah rambutnya dan seenaknya seolah kepala itu adalah bantal.

Mendengarnya, pemuda itu langsung cemberut namun ada perasaan bangga dan senang yang bercampur diekspresinya. "Kalau begitu aku bukan _Teimei_ lagi, Neko_-chan_~" Goda pemuda itu. Melihat kucing itu cuek, ia kembali mengoceh. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus makan daging _piggeon_,sih?"

"Diamlah, _Teimei-_Ruto. _Piggeon_ ini bermanfaat untukmu juga, kan?" Si kucing yang dipanggil Neko_-chan_ itu tidak terima.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku bosan memakan _Piggeon_. Kenapa kita tidak mencari burung merpatinya langsung?" Pemuda itu masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak perlu memakannya, _Teimei-_Ruto. Biar aku dan Kuro yang memakannya."

Namun, pihak lain langsung tidak setuju. Suara melengking yang berasal dari perut pemuda itu membuat Neko_-chan_ menyeringai. Ia mendengus. "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat bawa hewan itu dan biarkan Kuro yang memasaknya. Lagipula, bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi ke asrama, bukan?"

Seketika wajah pemuda berubah pucat. "Benar. Aku bisa terlambat." Dengan kecepatan cahaya, pemuda itu berlari dan membawa hasil buruannya.

"Oi, _Teimei-_Ruto. Pelan – pelan! Kau ingin aku jatuh, hah?!"

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Tenya Yabuno**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti. Don't Like and Don't Read.**

"Oi, _Teimei-_Ruto. Kau semakin lamban!" Suara itu terdengar dari atas kepalanya. Dan terlihat seekor kucing putih tengah menggantung dikepala, malas.

"Ini juga gara – gara kau, Neko_-chan_! Seandainya kau tidak mengancamku untuk makan semuanya. Aku pasti tidak akan kekenyangan seperti ini!" Seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Alasan. Kau ingin ku hajar?" Neko_-chan_ menantang.

"Hie, justru kau yang-"

"Hei, bukankah itu adalah bangunan yang kau cari, Naru?" Pertanyaan konfirmasi dari kucing hitam yang melingkar dilehernya memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto dan Neko_-chan_ menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Dan Naruto menganga dibuatnya. Sebuah pagar besar yang menjulang kelangit, bahkan ia sampai tak melihat ujungnya. Pagar itu terbuat dari dari besi yang sedikit dilapisi emas, perak dan perunggu. Diujungnya terlihat lapisan platina. Ditengah pagar itu terlihat sebuah ukiran dari besi yang dibuat sedemikian rupa dan membentuk 2 huruf. "AA".

Avatar Academy.

Naruto tahu apa maksudnya. Ia sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Melihat sekeliling. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bangunan kecil dan terlihat 2 orang didalamnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto sampai di bangunan itu.

"Umm... Permisi, paman." Panggil Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Kedua orang itu mendongak. Dan Naruto dapat rupa kedua orang itu. Yang pertama memiliki rambut berantakkan dan terdapat perban yang melintang melalui pipi kanan, hidung hingga pipi kiri. Sedangkan yang kedua, memiliki rambut yang sedikit emo dan menutupi mata kanannya.

Tersadar dari observasinya, Naruto segera menanyai tujuannya. "Umm paman, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan apa benar ini adalah gedung Avatar Academy?" Tanya Naruto.

Kedua orang itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Mereka melihat Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja putih kotak ditambah dengan sebuah jas hitam kecil, celana hitam dan ditutupi dengan jubah kelabu yang seukuran dengan badannya. Itu memang sudah biasa. Namun, yang aneh adalah kucing putih yang menggantung malas dan kucing hitam yang melingkar di leher Naruto

"Iya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya paman yang memiliki perban melintang.

"A-ah. Saya diajak oleh seseorang untuk bisa bersekolah disini. Namanya Hatake Kakashi." Jawab Naruto cepat ia segera menyerahkan kartu nama dan alamat yang diberikan Kakashi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah memeriksa, dan menyatakan itu benar. Kotetsu segera menyuruh rekannya untuk memanggil Kakashi. Setelah menjawab dengan anggukan, ia segera berlari memasuki gerbang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Namaku Kotetsu Hagane dan sebelumnya adalah Izumo Kamizuki. Hebat sekali, kau mendapat tawaran dari Kakashi, eh?" Tanya Kotetsu mencairkan suasana. Ia dan Naruto memasuki gerbang itu setelah meminta penjaga lain untuk menggantikan dirinya dan Izumo.

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. "Hatake_-san_ tidak sengaja melihatku berlatih beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh, benarkah?"Kini giliran Kotetsu yang terkejut. "Pantas saja, beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pulang dari misi, ia terlihat sangat senang. Tunggu, kau berlatih sendiri? Lalu avatarmu jenis apa?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya ia menjawab. "Avatar Silver."

"Wah, avatar silver, ya? Berbeda denganku yang hanya seorang Bronze." Kotetsu terlihat sedikit muram ketika memberitahu. Dan Naruto merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Tidak, Kotetsu_-san_. Saya itu sudah sangat hebat, bukankah lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak punya?" Naruto sedikit menghibur Kotetsu.

Kotetsu yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tingginya hanya sebahunya. Ia sedikit terperangah mendengar penuturan dari bocah avatar silver ini. Biasanya, pemilik avatar lain akan langsung mencemoohnya karena dirinya hanya seorang bronzer.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau akhirnya menerima tawaranku, eh?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dari belakang mereka. Dan ketika mereka membalikkan badan, terlihat seorang laki – laki berambut silver yang mengenakan masker dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya.

"Ah, benar Hatake_-san_." Sapa sopan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Karen Kakashi sudah disini. Aku harus segera kembali berjaga didepan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Uzumaki_-san_." Kotetsu segera melangkah namun, sempat berbisik pada Kakashi.

_Kau beruntung, Kakashi. Dia anak yang menarik._

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. Ia juga berfikiran yang sama. Saat melihatnya, entah bagaimana tubuh bergerak untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kharisma yang terpancar alami dari anak itu. Dan hal mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Hatake_-san_." Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Aa. Benar." Kakashi menutupi salah tingkahnya. Ia memperhatikan kedua kucing yang selalu menempel pada Naruto. "Kau membawa kucingmu juga?"

Naruto sempat terdiam berusaha menyadari maksud dari Kakashi. Dan ia tersadar yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro. "Maksudmu Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro? Iya, mereka akan selalu berada didekatku." Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia sudah menganggap kedua kucing ini bukan peliharaannya tapi sesuatu yang lain. Seperti orang tua, eh?

Kakashi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Namun segera mengacuhkanya. "Baiklah. Kau sudah siap untuk sekolah, bukan? Ayo kita harus menghadap kepala sekolah."

Seketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Naruto kembali terperangah melihat betapa mewah dan besarnya sekolah ini. Sekolah ini tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya sekitar 3 lantai, Namun, Naruto yakin. Didalam pasti lebih besar.

Kakashi dapat melihat bagaimana kagumnya Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto ketika mereka harus melewati lapangan berlatih untuk mencapai ruangan kepala sekolah. Memasuki lorong untuk segera mencapainya.

DUAR...

Suara ledakan itu nyaris membuat Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia mendengar suara ledakan itu dari arah depan.

"Suara apa itu, Hatake_-san_?" Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya sudah berubah pucat.

Kakashi menahan tawanya. "Kau ingin melihatnya, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit tergagap, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti arahan Kakashi yang menuju kedepan. Sinar yang terang itu sepertinya jalan keluar dari lorong ini. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju sinar itu. Dan ketika menembusnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lapangan beberapa kali lipat dari lapangan sepak bola. Disekelilingnya terlihat seperti stadion sepak bola. Banyak sekali berjejer kursi penonton. Namun tak sedikit yang sudah diduduki.

"Oi, _Teimei-_Ruto lihatlah kebawah!" Perintah berbisik itu berasal dari Neko_-chan_. Naruto menurutinya dan melihat 2 orang yang sedang bertarung.

Seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Naruto sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah ia adalah laki – laki atau perempuan. Tapi melihat bagaimana tajamnya mata beriris perak itu melawan musuh. Naruto menetapkan remaja itu adalah seorang pemuda. Naruto melihat avatar pemuda itu yang memiliki gelang berwarna Gold. Dapat dipastikan Golder.

Naruto memperhatikan avatar pemuda itu. Seorang avatar perempuan yang memiliki rambut abu – abu panjang. Poninya menutupi mata. Kulit yang sangat pucat – Naruto sedikit merinding melihat hal itu. Mengenakan gaun panjang kelabu menambah keanggunannya dan sebuah tongkat ditangan kanannya.

Dan yang lawannya adalah seorang perempuan. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat empat. Dipunggungnya terlihat kipas besar dengan bagian tepi berwarna hitam. Avatar perempuan itu berwarna silver. Dapat dipastikan pula seorang Silverer.

Memiliki avatar perempuan yang berambut biru panjang yang diikat dibagian bawahnya. Dikedua tangannya terdapat kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mengenakan Kimono Tsumugi kuning dengan motif kasar, dan Obi berwarna ungu halus.

"**Kaze Sen Hari"**

Beriringan dengan seruan itu, angin dingin besar itu hampir saja membuat Naruto dan Neko_-chan_ (yang masih bergelayutan) terbang. Sepertinya itu angin itu berasal dari gadis pirang yang sedang mengkibaskan kipasnya. Dan terlihat pula kipas yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup sebagian wajah avatar itu juga bergerak mengkibaskan dengan tarikan (atau dorongan) yang sangat kuat kearah pemuda.

Naruto melongo dibuatnya. Bukan karena tekniknya, tetapi karena wajah avatar itu sangat cantik dan menyirtkan kelembutan seorang ibu. Tunggu...ibu?

"**Ustaj! Zemljiste"**

Lagi, lagi suara yang mengejutkan. Naruto merasa seolah ada gempa. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram pagar pembatas tersebut. Terdengar pula suara yang bergemuruh dengan sangat cepat.

"Sebaiknya, kau melihatnya, Naruto. Ini bisa menjadi pembelajaran untukmu." Sahut sebuah suara.

Entah kenapa Naruto mengenal suara ini. Ah, ya. Hatake_-san_. Dengan cepat Naruto mendongak. Ia melihat sebuah benteng yang terbuat dari tanah yang sangat tinggi dihantam dengan jarum – jarum besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari angin.

BRAKK...

Efek suara itu menggema ditempat yang mirip stadion tersebut. Tanah tersebut hancur berkeping – keping karena hantaman jarum angin tersebut. Suara penonton bergemuruh. Mereka merasakan semangat atas penyuguhan teknik dari senior – senior mereka.

Adrenalin Naruto terpacu entah kenapa, Naruto menikmatinya. Ia jadi teringat dengan dunianya (mungkin) di dunia ninja. Benar – benar membuatnya tersengat arus listrik yang membuatnya berdebar – debar.

"Yang perempuan itu bernama Temari, siswa tingkat akhir disini. Nama avatarnya adalah **Misukin**."

"Misukin?"

"Ya, seorang perempuan berkimono dengan kipas ditangannya." Jawab Kakashi mudah. "Kemudian yang pemuda itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sementara avatarnya adalah **Vestica**. Seseorang yang membawa tongkat, kau tahu deskripsi itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Tapi ia pernah membaca deskripsi seperti itu di salah satu buku yan diberikan Neko_-chan_ padanya. Buku dongeng. Tunggu, apa mungkin... "Penyihir?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Memang bukan penyihir. Namun, penamaan avatar berasal dari karakter dan tampilan avatar. Untuk itu dia yang membawa tongkat terlihat seperti penyihir."

Naruto ikut mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Ia memang mengetahui nama avatar miliknya. Tetapi ia juga memberikan nama lain, agar bisa mengeja dengan mudah.

"**Ples! Zilica"**

Kali ini seruan itu sama sekali tidak membuat efek apapun yang melibatkan penonton. Namun, Naruto dapat melihat gadis yang bernama Temari itu sudah dikepung dengan banyaknya sulur – sulur entah dari mana. Dan sulur – sulur yang bergerak itu kemudian menyerang dan menahan Temari untuk bergerak.

Naruto hanya meringis ketika membayangkan rasanya terjerat sulur itu. Pasti sangat sakit. "Bukankah itu adalah teknik gabungan?"

Lagi, Kakashi mengangguk. "Neji pasti kehilangan cukup banyak tenaga. Meskipun begitu, hal itu cukup efektif melawan pengguna angin yang bisa melawan dimana saja karena udara ada dimanapun."

Naruto yang mendengarnya ikut mengangguk, mendapatkan informasi langsung. Menambah ilmunya.

"**Kaze no Ken-"**

Belum sempat Temari membalas serangan ini. Ia dikejutkan dengan datangnya sebuah bola tanah yang cukup besar dan menabraknya. Memang, hanya serangan kecil. Namun, karena tepat sasaran dibeberapa organ vital. Temari akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Pridruzite! Ball Ground"**

Itulah bisikan yang menjadi akhir pertarungan kecil (atau mungkin besar). Dengan segera tepuk tangan penonton menggema di stadion. Beberapa bantuan kesehatan langsung membawa Temari untuk mendapat perawatan.

"Pemenang! Hyuuga Neji dari kelas tingkat akhir!" Suara dari wasit itu menambah keriuhan penonton. Naruto dapat menebak, yang paling keras adalah teman sekelas dari Hyuuga Neji tersebut.

Naruto juga berfikir, mereka bertaruh siapa yang menang. Dan yang paling bersorak adalah tim petaruh yang menggenggam nama Hyuuga Neji tersebut. Naruto melihat pemuda itu membungkuk pada beberapa guru yang melihat dan para penonton.

"Sensei!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang. Naruto dan Kakashi yang mendengarnya segera membalikkan badan mereka. Dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut merah dan memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar mata itu berlari menghampiri mereka. Ah, mungkin hanya Kakashi.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." Sapa pemuda itu sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kakashi.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara. Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi ringan seperti biasa.

"Tsunade_-sama_ memanggil anda." Jawab Gaara.

"Kepala sekolah? Ah, ya. Gara – gara terlalu asyik menonton pertandingan kakakmu, aku sampai lupa. Bagaimana dengan kakakmu, Gaara?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit luka. Besok pasti ia sudah seperti biasa." Jawab Gaara yakin. "Ano, sensei. Kalau boleh tau siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik pada Naruto yang sedang melihat sekeliling.

"Aa. Baiklah. Naruto, kemarilah." Panggil Kakashi. "Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku merekomendasikan agar ia bisa sekolah disini."

"Perkenalkan namaku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan segera ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Terima kasih, Gaara. Ayo, Naruto. Kita tidak boleh membuat Tsunade_-sama_ menunggu." Dengan itu Kakashi dan Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Gaara.

**~oOo~**

"Kakashi! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sampai tidak menonton pertandingan antara Temari dengan Hyuuga!" Suara kesal itu menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Bahkan meja dan lukisan bergetar karenanya. Mengerikan.

Tapi yang dimarahi hanya memberikan senyum dibalik maskernya. "Maa...Maa... Heheh... Maaf, Tsunade_-sama_. Saya tersesat di lembah kehidupan dan bertemu dengan orang yang senasib dengan saya."

Tsunade _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan Kakashi sebagai guru di Avatar Academy ini. Namun, pandangannya teralih pada Naruto yang hanya menyerit alis, kebingungan. "Siapa anak ini, Kakashi?"

"Ah, dia adalah anak yang saya rekomendasikan, Tsunade_-sama_. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

_Uzumaki._ Satu kata itu, mampu membuat Tsunade membeku. Namun, ia segera menjaga sikapnya. "Oh, anak yang direkomendasikan,eh? Apalagi oleh Kakashi. Sehebat apa kau, nak?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan salah tingkah. "Sa-saya tidak tahu. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya bertemu Hatake_-san_." Sungguh, Naruto ingin segera pergi mendapat tatapan tajam menyelidik dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita uji." Tsunade berkata dengan enteng. Ia melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Eh?"

"Kita uji, apakah kau layak untuk masuk ke Avatar Academy yang direkomendasikan oleh Kakashi." Dan satu kalimat itu membuat ruangan itu kembali bergetar karena teriakan Naruto.

"Hieee..."

"Diamlah, _Teimei-_Ruto. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Eh, Kucing bisa bicara?"

**To Be Continued**

Ini bisa disebut sebagai pertarungan gak, ya?

Saya sengaja update ini fic lebih cepat, karena kemarin adalah hari yang saya tunggu. Ada yang bisa menjawab kemarin tanggal dan hari apa? Kalau benar, saya berjanji akan update chapter selanjutnya bersamaan dengan fic 'The Hope' beberapa hari lagi. Saya akan beri petunjuk :

Hari kelahiran namun bukan sebuah awal yang tanpa mengenal.

Hari yang genap sudah walau bukan genap yang sebenarnya.

Tanggal dan Hari dimana saya bisa berada di Fanfiction ini.

Hanya sebagian kecil.

Ada yang bisa menjawab? Merasa tertantang? Saya akan menunggu hingga hari fic 'The Hope' update chapter. Dibawah ini adalah penjelasan tentang teknik Neji dan Temari.

Teknik Temari :

**Stoiche io Wind! Kaze Sen Hari : **Teknik angin. Dimana setiap kipas tersebut dikibaskan akan muncul angin yang berbentuk jarum dan digunakan untuk teknik menyerang.

Teknik Neji :

**Gj Stoiche io! Ustaj! Zemljiste : **Teknik Bumi. Dimana tanah akan naik sesuai pengguna dan menjadikannya sebagai benteng.

**Fytika stoiche ia!**** Ples! Zilica **: Teknik Tanaman. Gabungan dari Teknik Air dan Bumi. Teknik menciptakan sulur yang dapat menahan pergerakan lawan. Namun juga bisa digunakan untuk menyerang.

**Gj Stoiche io! Pridruzite! Ball Ground **: Teknik Bumi. Dimana akan muncul bola raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah dan dengan mudah menghantam lawan dengan gerakan sedikit dorongan ditangan.

**Time to Reply Review** :

**Nerveous, Huddexxx69, Hime koyuki 009, Imam. Sholkhan, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, El bany blueblack, Shirosaki Kito** : Udah lanjut. Thank's.

**Akira no Rinnegan **: Yup, Naruto ada 2. Tapi hanya Naruto 'Avatar' yang saya ceritakan. Thank's.

**bohdong. palacio** : Udah saya jawab soal umur Naruto diatas, senpai. Untuk wujud avatar Naruto, akan saya tampilkan (mungkin) chapter depan. Thank's.

**hidung tersumbat, Guest 4** : Kalau ada yang masih belum dimengerti, silahkan bertanya. Thank's.

**Blue-senpai** : Saya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'pait' di review, senpai. (Pundung karena bodohnya). Mungkin, kalau pair. Saya sudah menjelaskan diatas. Thank's.

**Naruhine**_**-chan**_ : Panggil saja dengan nama, naruhine_-chan_. Tidak perlu senpai. Thank's.

**Nagasaki** : Umm... Kalau maksud Nagasaki_-san_, apakah Naruto tetap menjadi jinchuriki? Sudah saya jawab diatas. Hanya gak tau kapan#plak . Thank's.

**Yassashi**_**-kun**_**, Guest 5, Guest 6** : Arigatou Gozaimasu.

**Lsamudraputra** : Yosh. Arigatou, senpai.

**TobiAkatsukiID** : Untuk pair saya sudah jelaskan diatas. Akan saya pertimbangkan usul anda. Thank's.

**Alvaro d diarra** : Panggil saja 'Unni'. Pairing dan Naruto sebagai 'jinchuriki' sudah saya jelaskan diatas. Thank's.

**Mitsuka sakurai** : Yup. Sendainya Naruto adalah avataller Gold. Naruto hanya bisa menambah level Gold. Tapi tidak dengan jenis avatar (sudah saya sebutkan dichapter sebelumnya). Thank's.

**Clone** : Sudah saya jelaskan diatas. Thank's.

Untuk masalah, kenapa ada Disclaimer Inazuma Evelen GO. Mungkin karena saya terinspirasi avatar dari sana. Tapi akan saya pastikan tidak ada avatar yang sama dengan Inazuma Eleven.

Yosh! Maaf, apabila ada yang merasa kecewa dengan pertempuran seperti itu. Saya masih newbie. Jadi belum berpengalaman. Untuk itu, ada yang mau memberi saya saran?

Berkenan review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	4. Chapter 4

Saatnya Tanya Jawab :

Q : Bahasa apa yang digunakan dalam teknik avatar?

A : Saya menggunakan bahasa yang sesuai dengan tampilan tiap avatar. Apabila tampilan avatar itu adalah japanese maka bahasa juga jepang. Namun apabila diluar jepang, tentu saja bahasanya menuntut dari gaya tampilan avatar.

Ini saya peruntukkan untuk **imam. sholkhan** yang telah menjawab, meskipun kurang tepat. Dan teman saya **Alin Belzee** yang sudah menjawab melalui _face to face _#plak. Ya, iyalah. Orang sekelas! So, silahkan baca dan jangan lupa baca pengumuman, ya!

_Enjoy it!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Tenya Yabuno**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

**.**

Angin kering berhembus lumayan kecil. Bahkan Naruto yang merasakannya merasa merinding luar biasa. Ditambah dengan adanya keadaan seperti ini. Naruto merasa ini adalah hari yang buruk baginya.

Dihadapannya terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya. Penampilan anak agak aneh bagi Naruto. Anak itu mengenakan _Cheongsam_ dari China yang berwarna putih halus tanpa adanya motif. Dan celana hitam panjang. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya dicepol dua. Dan adanya gulungan yang lumayan besar yang digendong.

Satu kesimpulan Naruto. Kuat. Sepertinya anak perempuan dihadapannya sangat kuat. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia diuji seperti ini. Ia baru saja datang dan langsung bertarung seperti ini?

"Hai, namaku Tenten. Siapa namamu?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. Ia kira anak ini sangat menyeramkan. Tapi kenapa suaranya sangat ceria?

"Na-Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membalasnya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, eh? Umurmu?"

"Oktober nanti 15." Jawab Naruto singkat. Ia ingin sekali segera keluar dari lapangan ini. Ini semua gara – gara orang bermasker itu. Naruto mendelik tajam pada Kakashi yang saat ini tengah duduk dibelakang Tsunade diarea penonton. Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro juga berada disana. Tengah duduk manis memperhatikannya di pagar pembatas.

"Wah, berarti sekarang beda 2 tahun, ya? Tapi sekarang aku harus melawanmu. Ini perintah Tsunade_-sama_. Kau tidak keberatan?"

_Keberatanpun, mereka tidak akan mengindahkanku_, gumam Naruto. "Ya, tidak apa – apa."

"Ya, baiklah." Balas Tenten sambil memasang kuda – kudanya.

.

.

"Kuro, sepertinya gadis ini adalah seorang silverer, ya?" Neko_-chan_ memulai diskusinya dengan Kuro yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan lawannya.

"Hn. Levelnya sekitar 41. Lumayan kuat." Gumam Kuro.

"Ugh, awas saja _Teimei_-Ruto itu. Kalau kalah aku akan menghajarnya." Neko_-chan_ sudah membuat keputusan. Dan Kuro hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Naruto_-kun_?" Tenten terlihat tidak yakin untuk melawan Naruto yang jelas lebih muda 2 tahun darinya dan sepertinya (dari penglihatannya) Naruto terlihat lemah. Mungkin seorang pemilik Bronze.

"Hn." Naruto bergumam malas. Ia masih kesal dengan keputusan dua orang itu yang menyuruhnya berduel tanpa izin darinya. Meskipun tidak ada yang menonton selain dua orang itu (kalau Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro tidak dihitung), tetap saja ia merasa tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah." Tenten mulai mengeluarkan avatarnya. Seorang avatar yang menyerupai seorang laki – laki dengan seragam ala Shogun zaman edo. Ditangan kiri avatar berkumis itu terlihat sebuah kipas kecil. Tangan kanan yang menggenggam busur panah ramping. Dan kantung sedang berisi anak panah. Dipinggangnya terlihat sebuah pedang. Ditangan kirinya terdapat gelang berwarna silver menandakan avatar jenis silverer.

Naruto mengenalinya. Pedang Honjo Masamune. Pedang Shogun yang diturunkan secara turun – temurun. Bagaimanapun, Naruto merasa ngeri melihatnya. Dapat dipastikan wajah Naruto berubah menjadi horor.

"Tunjukan avatar milikmu, Naruto_-kun_. Aku tidak mau melawan orang yang tidak memiliki senjata." Tenten terlihat serius.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Baiklah." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan avatar miliknya. Ia sebenarnya enggan. Namun mendengar nada serius Tenten. Mau tak mau ia harus menyetujuinya. Seusai ini, ia berjanji akan langsung menghajar pria bermasker itu.

Bayangan dirinya yang berada dibawah kakinya kini mulai memanjang dan mulai berdiri tegak seolah itu adalah individu. Dan mulai terbentuk avatar. Seorang avatar laki – laki yang memiliki rambut jingga pendek berantakan. Kulit yang seputih susu. Telinga yang ujungnya sedikit memanjang dan nampak seperti seekor _elf_. Mengenakan topeng putih dengan motif lidah api berwarna orange. Di balik topeng itu terlihat mata yang berwarna hijau rumput segar. Dan adanya pakaian zirah besi tanpa lengan. Dan sebuah gelang silver melingkar ditangan kirinya dan perisai bundar. Ditangan kanannya terdapat tombak runcing.

Tenten terpana melihatnya. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu itu adalah avatar silver. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang harus ia hormati. Entah apa itu.

"A-a-apa itu?" Sungguh, Tenten merasa dirinya tidak berani untuk menatap Naruto dan avatarnya. Ia gemetar.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia jelas bingung. Bukan, bukan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Tenten. Bukankah sudah jelas yang dibelakangnya adalah avatar miliknya? "Ini avatar milikku." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa(?).

"Ya Tuhan." Tenten menelan ludahnya. Tenten segera berbalik melihat Tsunade yang juga sepertinya ikut terpana. "Tsu-Tsunade_-sama_. Saya rasa, saya tidak ingin melawannya." Tenten mencicit. Entah bagaimana ia takut.

Tsunade tersadar dari dunia fana'nya akan avatar milik Naruto. "Tidak. Lawan dia Tenten. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kekuatannya." Tegas Tsunade.

_Hell_, Tenten mengumpat dalam hati. Ia berada dalam posisi yang tidak baik. Ia terpojok. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk melawan Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk menormalkan dirinya.

Setelah mulai tenang (meskipun masih gugup), Tenten memulai uji coba bagi Naruto. Tenten kembali memasang kuda – kudanya.

"**Sozai! Yajirushi Kinzoku, Level I"**

Naruto mendengar Tenten memulai serangan pembuka. Dan ia melihat puluhan panah buatan material yang sangat padat dan berat itu meluncur dengan kecepatan kencang. Dengan cepat pula ia menahannya. Avatar miliknya segera menggerakan perisai ditangan kiri untuk melindungi dirinya dan tuannya.

Naruto sedikit terdorong menerima serangan beruntun dari satu teknik ini. Naruto sempat mengagumi kekuatan Tenten. Namun ia tidak akan kalah. Bisa – bisa ia namanya akan terus turun pangkat menjadi _Teimei Teimei no kano Teimei-Ruto_.

"**d****o****ry an****e****mou"**

Naruto mulai membalasnya. Avatar miliknya, mulai menggerakkan tombaknya seolah ingin melempar. Namun, bukan tombak yang terlempar justru tombak buatan yang terbuat dari angin dan meluncur kearah Tenten dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Tenten sudah siap. Ia juga pengendali angin. Dengan cepat ia melenyapkan teknik itu dan memulai lagi serangan miliknya.

"**Kaze! Kinzoku-ky****u****"**

Dan berbagai bola berukuran kecil yang terbuat dari logam segera meluncur kearah Naruto kali ini 2 kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Mungkin dengan adanya bantuan dorongan angin yang digunakan Tenten.

Naruto sudah bersiap.

"**Pyrkagi****a**** m****y****ga"**

Dengan itu bola – bola logam yang tadi meluncur padanya kini mulai berbalik arah menuju Tenten. Tentu saja dengan bonus adanya api dan ekor api yang menyelimuti bola logam tersebut. Dan terlihat seperti bola api atau meteor yang jatuh.

Tenten kebingungan. Ia bukanlah pengguna teknik air. Ia segera meluncurkan teknik yang dapat melempar kembali bola – bola tersebut. Namun sayang, ia terlambat. Bola – bola itu sudah menghantam dirinya dan daerah sekitarnya.

BUMM...

Bukan ledakan besar. Dan tidak menimbulkan asap yang berlebihan. Apalagi kawah besar yang melubangi tanah. Hanya suara dari efek yang disebabkan bola tersebut menabrak tanah. Hanya sedikit asap yang terlihat. Ketika menipis.

Tsunade dan Kakashi terbelalak melihatnya. Tenten sudah terbaring lemas. Avatarnya sudah menghilang. Memang, Tenten masih sadar. Namun, dapat dipastikan Tenten sangat kelelahan. Bajunya sedikit robek sana – sini dan sekelilingnya dikelilingi oleh bola api tersebut.

"Tsunade_-sama_ mungkinkah?" Kakashi bergumam.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Ia menggeleng, berusaha menangani _shock_ sementaranya. "Tidak. Tidak Kakashi. 'Dia' tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Sudah 11 tahun kita tidak merasakan keberadaanya. Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu kita memang merasakannya. Tapi, aku rasa dia bukanlah 'dia'."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Pertanyaan ambigu dari Kakashi.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana keputusanku sekarang."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia segera turun untuk menolong Tenten. Ketika Kakashi turun, ia melihat Naruto cemberut padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus di uji seperti ini, Hatake_-san_? Aku kira di uji seperti menjalankan tes tertulis. Menyebalkan." Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Avatarnya juga sudah menghilang.

Entah bagaimana, Kakashi lebih nyaman dengan Naruto yang seperti ini daripada bersama dengan avatarnya. "Bukan Hateke_-san_, Naruto. Tapi Kakashi_-sensei_."

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Sekarang kau adalah murid tingkat pertama di Avatar Academy, Naruto. Selamat."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia masih belum mengerti hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka lebar – lebar dan kembali dengan seruan khasnya.

"Hieeeeee...-"

"Diamlah _Teimei_-Ruto. Suaramu membuat perutku sakit." Keluh Neko_-chan_ setelah ia berhasil (kembali) gelantungan dikepala Naruto. Kuro juga nampaknya sudah kembali melingkar di leher Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cemberut. "Hei, aku sudah mengalahkan dia. Jadi aku bukan _Teimei_ lagi!" Naruto menggerutu. Dan mulailah pertengkaran biasa antara Neko_-chan_ dengan Naruto. Sementara Kuro hanya semakin mengeratkan lingkarannya dileher Naruto. Merasa pertengkaran mereka adalah musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya. "Naruto." Panggil Kakashi dan langsung mendapat perhatian. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawa Tenten ke ruang kesehatan. Kita akan ke kamar asramamu." Dengan itu Kakashi segera menghilang berlari dengan cepat.

"Uwooo... Lari Ha-Kakashi_-sensei_ sangat cepat." Naruto jelas kegirangan melihat hal hebat seperti ini. (Sementara Neko_-chan_ menggerutu "Diamlah. _Teimei_-Ruto!" Dan melanjutkan tidurnya.)

"Oh, gaki!" Seru Tsunade yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tsunade menyeritkan alisnya. Bingung. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu. Dan berapa level avatarmu?"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan pertama. Ia justru berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua. "Level 42."

Tsunade kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Baiklah. Selamat, kau menjadi siswa di Avatar Academy ini. Tunggulah Kakashi. Dia akan mengantarmu." Dengan itu, Tsunade segera pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

_Tadi Kakashi-sensei sudah mengatakannya_, gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto!" Seru seseorang tanpa dosa dihadapan Naruto.

"Gah!" Refleks Naruto mundur dan melihat Kakashi yang sudah berada dihadapannya. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, dong!"

Lagi, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ma...Ma...Ayolah Naruto. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, bukankah kita ingin ke kamar asramamu?"

Dengan kesal, Naruto mengambil tasnya yang ringan dan berjalan dibelakang Kakashi.

**~oOo~**

Naruto masih menganga ketika ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Didepan pintu itu terlihat tulisan A1. Mungkin itu adalah nomor kamar. Naruto dapat melihat didepan pintu masuk ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terdapat meja, perapian, rak buku dan TV.

"Ini disebut sebagai tempat istirahat, Naruto. Atau bisa dibilang tempatmu dan teman sekamarmu untuk berkumpul, belajar dan beristirahat."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Jadi ia dan... tunggu. Dia punya teman sekamar? Naruto menangkap 4 pintu yang berjejer berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. 3 diantaranya terdapat gantungan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama.

Naruto mendekatinya. Pintu pertama tertulis 'Nara Shikamaru' dengan adanya lambang rusa. Naruto berjalan kepintu berikutnya dan melihat tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan lambang kipas. Kemudian pintu ketiga. Ia melihat tulisan 'Sabaku Gaara' dengan adanya huruf yang berarti 'ai' atau cinta.

Naruto tahu pemilik ini. Ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara sebelum diadakan uji terhadap dirinya. Naruto kembali berjalan kepintu terakhir dan tak ada nama disana.

"_Sensei_, apakah aku akan tinggal disini? Um, maksudku di pintu yang keempat?" Tanya Naruto ragu – ragu pada Kakashi yang terlihat tengah membaca buku berwarna hijau sambil berjongkok. Dan Naruto tahu, Kakashi sedang tersenyum mesum dibalik maskernya.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, tentu saja.

Kakashi tiba – tiba mendongak. "Yah, itu kamarmu Naruto. Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Sebentar lagi akan ada makan malam." Ujar Kakashi dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Ia masih fokus pada bacaannya.

"Eh? Tunggu _sensei_, bersiap bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Pakai saja yang sudah dipersiapkan di kamarmu. Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Jawab Kakashi masih fokus pada buku hijau itu. Dan Naruto sangat berharap bahwa _sensei_-nya haruslah terbentur pilar atau dinding ketika berjalan.

**~oOo~**

Naruto menunggu dengan canggung. Pakaian seragam ini sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Ia terbiasa mengenakan pakaian bebas. Bahkan di dunia ninjanya dulu. Ia menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu kets putih yang ia dapat di kamarnya.

Celana bahan panjang lurus menutupi kakinya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan menutupi kaos hitam didalamnya. Ditambah sebuah blazer atau jas (entah Naruto tidak tahu mana yang benar) yang sudah ia kenakan dan tidak ia kancing, sehingga terlihat kemeja putihnya. Wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, rambutnya sedikit (sangat sedikit) rapi.

Mungkin karena Neko_-chan_ tidak bergelantungan dikepalanya. Neko_-chan_ sendiri yang bilang, kalau dia akan tidur dikamar baru Naruto. Sementara Kuro akan terus berada didekatnya. Hanya saja, Kuro tak lagi melingkar di leher Naruto namun duduk manis dibawahnya.

Tsunade bilang, ia akan dikenalkan kepada satu sekolah-. Gila! Satu sekolah! Biasanya murid baru hanya akan memperkenalkan diri hanya didepan teman sekelasnya, kan? Ini mah, namanya berlebihan dan keterlaluan.

Dan ketika ditanya kenapa. Tsunade hanya menjawab, _Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan Tenten dengan mudah._ Gah! Ini semakin rumit saja. Dia pasti akan meledakkan guru masker mesum itu. Yap, plus cakaran dari Neko_-chan_.

Sedang senangnya berfantasi bagaimana meledakkan guru masker mesum itu. Tiba – tiba ia merasa seseorang menarik lengannya. Dan benar saja, Tsunadelah yang melakukannya.

Naruto pasrah. Penampilannya benar – benar konyol. Ayolah. Ini mah, anak sekolah namanya. Bukan academy. Emang apa bedanya, Naruto?

Begitu pintu terbuka otomatis. Naruto kembali terkagum. Ruangan itu luas. Atapnya sangat tinggi, mungkin sama tingginya dengan pagar diluar. Naruto dapat melihat sebuah meja yang sangat panjang melintang dipojok depan. Tempat kekuasaan guru untuk makan.

Sementara didepannya terdapat 3 meja yang panjang saling berjajar dan masing – masing sisi terdapat kursi sama panjangnya. Dan sepertinya sudah terisi oleh para siswa dan siswi. Naruto menemukan Sabaku Gaara duduk di meja paling pinggir disebelah kanan. Sementara Hyuuga Neji duduk dimeja yang bersebrangan. Lebih tepatnya paling pinggir sebelah kiri. Dan gadis yang bernama Tenten itu tengah duduk di meja tengah bersama teman – teman lainnya.

"Oi, gaki kemarilah!" Seruan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Rupannya Tsunade telah memberitahu akan ada murid baru. Dan berarti ini saatnya ia memperkenalkan diri. Ia maju perlahan. Ketika ia berada hampir sejajar dengan Tsunade. Tsunade sudah menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri. Tuh kan, benar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kuro masih nyaman disampingnya. Mengambil posisi memperkenalkan diri. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Naruto membungkuk 450.

Suasana hening langsung ketika Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak gelisah. "A-ano...Etto..." Belum selesai menjelaskan, wajah Naurto langsung horor ketika mendengar teriakan paduan suara dari para perempuan.

_Kawaiii..._

Naruto menyerengit bingung. "Hieee..."

Entah siapa yang disebut imut. Naruto-kah? Atau justru Kuro yang sedari tadi stand by di dekat kaki Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

**Saatnya Balas Review**

**Akira no Rinnegan** : Yup, lanjut. Thank's.

**Guest 1, Rifaiuzukaki1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4** : Sudah lanjut. Thank's.

**Imam. Sholkhan** : Hehe, gomen. Jawaban Imam-san kurang tepat. Terima kasih sudah mencoba.

**TobiAkatsukiID **: Hn. Terima kasih saran Tobi-san. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya. Tapi saya ingin bertanya 'harem' itu apa? (Pundung karena kurang wawasan). Saya harap ada yang mau memberitahu author yang tidak tahu apa – apa ini. Thank's.

**Bohdong. palacio** : (Pundung) Ternyata senpai punya keahlian buat puisi. Lain kali ajari saya, senpai. :] Saya ingin mencoba gaya tulis yang baru. Tebakan senpai sudah terjawab diatas, bukan?

**Blue-senpai **: Sudah lanjut, senpai. Thank's.

**DarkYami Kugamawa** : Tenang. DarkYami-san. Chapter depan adalah pembahasannya. Jadi tolong sabar bentar, ya. Thank's.

**Yasashi-kun** : Hmm... Akan saya pertimbangkan setiap pairing yang disarankan. Akan ada waktunya, kok. Thank's.

**Naruhine-chan** : Sudah update. Masih rahasia. Hehehe... (Evil smirk *Dicakar Neko-chan). Thank's.

**Shirosaki Kito** : Gomen, Shirosaki-san. Chapter ini belum ada romance. Thank's.

**Huddexxx69** : Masih rahasia. Saran Hudde-san akan saya pertimbangkan. Thank's.

**Nagasaki** : Udah tebak, kan? Siapa avatar Naruto dari ciri – cirinya? Akan saya pertimbangkan. Thank's.

**El bany blueblack** : Yup. Seperti yang saya beritahukan kemarin. Saat ini saya fokus untuk penunjukan avatar dulu. Thank's dukungannya.

**Kyuubi no Baka** : Akan saya pertimbangkan. Thank's.

**Lsamudraputra** : Jawaban sudah diatas, senpai. Thank's senpai.

**Uzumaki 21** : Menurut saya, semuanya hebat kok. Tapi kalo definisi 'hebat' menurut Uzumaki-san, saya rasa itu masih misteri. Thank's.

**Mitsuka sakurai **: Sudah tidak penasaran lagi? Thank's.

**A/N :**

God! I need OC! Susah banget bikin OC. Untuk itu saya meminta bantuan kepada para readers, senpai untuk membantu saya memberikan OC. Saya akan memberi pilihan. Yang pertama, OC dan yang kedua chara dari anime/manga lain. Isi seperti ini, ya!

Untuk OC

Nama/Gender :

Ciri – ciri fisik :

Sifat :

Untuk chara dari anime/manga lain

Asal anime/manga :

Nama/Gender :

Ciri – ciri fisik :

Sifat :

Yosh! OC dibutuhkan untuk membantu saat – saat tertentu dan memenuhi setiap kelas. Ok, disini dulu. Arigatou Gozaimasu (Membungkuk).

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Stop, Stop! Tolong jangan skip bagian ini, ya!_

_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kesalahan fatal saya, untuk itu apakah ada reader-san dan senpai yang belum membaca __**chapter yang**__**update bersamaan dengan pengumuman**__?_

_Jika belum, anda bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum chapter ini._

_Apabila sudah, anda bisa melanjutkan membaca chapter ini._

_So, I'm sorry and enjoy it._

_._

_._

Tanya Jawab dimulai:

Q : Level Naruto?

A : Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan di chapter 4. Level Avatar Silver Naruto adalah 42.

Q : Kemampuan khusus avatar milik Naruto?

A : Kemampuan yang mana, nih? Setiap pengguna avatar memiliki kemampuan khusus tersendiri. Itupun kembali bergantung pada tingkat kemampuan masing – masing. Tapi untuk avatar Silver Naruto. Saya rasa tidak, sama seperti yang lain.

Q : Kenapa Avatar Naruto bukan Kyuubi?

A : Avatar silver milik Naruto memang bukan Kyuubi, melainkan **Hoplites**. Sementara, tanda – tanda keberadaan Kurama sudah muncul.

Q : Pair Naruto?

A : Saya memutuskan pair Naruto fic ini adalah OC. Bagi yang tidak menyukainya, saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca. Tapi kalau tidak, silahkan lanjutkan.

Um, sepertinya pertanyaan yang saya tunggu belum muncul. Saya akan sabar menunggu. Dan tolong, **jangan** meminta saya untuk menjadikan fic ini menjadi fic shonen-ai dan sejenisnya.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Smart!Naru, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

.

"Tuan-sama. Aku dengar Tsunade-sama membawa siswa baru yang merupakan rekomendasi dari prajurit elit Hatake Kakashi." Suara itu bergema di ruangan penuh kegelapan akan cahaya. Hanya sebuah lilin yang menopangnya.

"Hm? Siswa baru? Dan Tsunade menerimanya? Juga, rekomendasi dari Hatake Kakashi?" Suara yang lainnya menyahuti. Kali ini terkesan sangat dalam. "Ini akan menarik. Cukup kau awasi saja akademi itu, Zetsu."

"Baik, Tuan-sama." Dan orang tersebut menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Meninggalkan seseorang yang masih dengan nyaman dengan kegelapan pekat tersebut.

"Meskipun beberapa tahun lalu semua orang merasakan 'dia' ada disini. Tidak mungkin, 'dia' akan muncul begitu saja. Bukan begitu, Medusa?" Orang tersebut tengah berbicara pada sebuah hewan ular besar yang dengan tenangnya mengelilingi tempat duduknya.

_**Ya, Tuan.**_

**~oOo~**

Malam telah larut. Semua anak di setiap kamar asrama sudah tidur terlelap. Tapi berbeda dengan penghuni kamar nomor A1, laki – laki yang menempati kamar ke 4.

Seorang anak laki – laki yang sedang berbaring. Tak menutup mata. Kedua tangannya sibuk memanjakan kepala masing – masing kucing yang berada disisinya. Yang disebelah kanan, kucing hitam dan kucing putih disebelah kirinya.

"Kau belum tidur, Naru?" Suara tegas namun lembut itu menyapu pendengaran Naruto yang tengah berfikir. Kuro, kucing berbulu hitam itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap si bocah. Ia tahu, bocah yang sedang memanjakan kepalanya ini tengah berada dalam posisi kebingungan.

Neko_-chan_ juga sepertinya dapat merasakannya. Sedikit lebih merapat pada tubuh Naruto. Kucing putih itu juga khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto. "Ceritakan pada kami, Ruto." Neko_-chan_ tahu, bukan saatnya ia memanggil Naruto dengan 'Teimei' saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. Menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kedua kucing ini, sama saja menggenggam air. Sebelah tangan kanannya yang sudah berhenti mengelus kepala Kuro kini berpindah untuk menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Neko_-chan_, Kuro."

Kedua kucing itu hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"A-aku tahu, kita sudah membicarakan ini. Tapi, melihat mereka secara langsung membuatku merasa terasing lagi."

Kuro terdiam. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada bocah yang sudah ia dan rekannya rawat selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan dan perlindungan, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Neko_-chan_ akan selalu ada bersamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Tak apa, Ruto. Aku dengar dari Kuro, kau sudah menahan dirimu dalam perkenalan tadi? Yakinlah, dirimu bisa. Naruto." Neko_-chan_ tak seperti biasanya. Entah bagaimana ia tahu, bagaimana perasaan bimbang dan takut dari Naruto. "Apa kau menyesal, aku tidak menghapus ingatanmu?"

Naruto tak bergeming. Namun akhirnya menjawabnya. "Entahlah. Kadang aku berfikir seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, aku bersyukur. Setidaknya aku tidak melupakan orang – orang yang selalu ada untukku."

Neko_-chan_ mengikuti tindakan Kuro. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, jangan membuat yang kau syukuri itu menjadi penyesalan. Tidurlah, besok aku yang akan bersamamu."

_Ya, kami akan selalu bersamamu, Tuan._

_**Bukan hanya kau Hoplites! Akulah yang akan bersama Tuan Penerus.**_

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, Hoplites. Kau juga Kurama. Hmm..." Entah kenapa sekarang Naruto merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro ada disampingnya. Akan selalu setia bersamanya, tanpa memandang siapa dirinya. Bersama avatar miliknya.

**~oOo~**

Bel academy itu berdering pukul 9 pagi. Academy itu berisi cukup sedikit anak. Setiap tingkatan hanya berisi dibawah 30 anak. Ini dikarenakan pengguna avatar sangatlah sedikit. Hanya penduduk biasa yang masih bertahan meneruskan keturunan mereka.

Naruto duduk dengan menunduk. Tempat duduknya cukup strategis, didekat jendela. Dipangkuannya, Neko_-chan_ tengah bergelung manja. Saat ini Kuro-lah yang tidak ikut dan menjaga kamar milik Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto." Panggilan itu sukses membuat Naruto mendongak dan mendapati beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kita belum berkenalan. Kemarin, kau hanya akrab dengan Gaara saja, itu terlihat aneh. Oh ya, lupakan. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dia..." Gadis cantik yang berambut merah muda itu memperkenalkan teman – temannya.

"Hai, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"A-Ah, ya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga." Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit canggung.

_Hei, Mask._

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan yang ia cari. Sedikit tersenyum, ia segera membalasnya. Melalui telepati.

_Ah, Ohisashiburi, Thinker._

Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah balasan senyuman kecil.

_Aku kira kita akan bertemu satu atau dua tahun lagi. Bahkan, aku sempat mengira kau tidak memasuki academy ini._

_Siapa yang sangka? Bahkan pemikir sepertimu salah mengira._

_Ya, kau memang susah ditebak, Mask._

"Ruto." Neko_-chan_ sedikit berbisik, seolah mengingatkan akan sesuatu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia memutuskan komunikasi telepatinya tersebut.

"Um, baiklah. Lalu, apa saja yang pelajaran yang sudah kalian pelajari?"

Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam. "Aku rasa bukan hal yang penting. Kau memang terlambat beberapa minggu masuk kemari. Tapi, yang kami pelajari minggu – minggu ini hanyalah teori. Kau bisa menyalinnya pulang sekolah."

"Arigatou, Sakura_-chan_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, teringat seseuatu yang ia lupakan. "Oh, ya! Kau inikan, anak yang paling muda disini. Jadi panggil aku Nee_-chan_."

"He? Kenapa harus? Kita hanya beda 1 tahun, kok."

Ino menggeleng dengan semangat. "Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak. Bukan beda 1 tahun. Tapi 1 tahun lebih. _God_! Hampir 2 tahun, Sakura!" Ino ribut sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Avatar? Yang aku tahu, sepertinya kau adalah pengguna avatar termuda selain sang _Prima_."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, lagi. "Entahlah. Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Hehehe."

Sakura menajamkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin. Untuk mendapatkan avatar kau harus-" Perkataan Sakura harus terpotong ketika salah satu guru memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Ayo, Sakura! Iruka_-sensei_ sudah datang." Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk kembali ke posisi duduk mereka. Disebelah seorang anak laki – laki yang juga terlihat lebih tua dari Naruto. Duduk tegap dan memiliki rambut gelap yang memiliki posisi yang unik. Sementara Hinata, keposisi duduknya dekat dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut perak dan seorang anak laki – laki yang membawa anak anjing di kepalanya.

Naruto yang ditinggal hanya menghela nafas pelan. _Hampir saja. _Ia dapat mendengar Neko_-chan_ sedikit terkikik.

"Ohayou, anak – anak." Suara itu bergema pelan di penjuru kelas.

Naruto dapat melihat seorang guru yang rambutnya diikat keatas dan memliliki luka melintang dihidungnya. Naruto tahu itu, ia mengenalnya. Bahkan sebelum memasuki dunia Avatar. _Iruka-sensei_. Salah satu gurunya di akademi di dunia ninja. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan suka maupun benci pada guru tersebut. Karena bagi Naruto, Iruka_-sensei_ adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar dengan adil, tidak pilih kasih terhadapnya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei." Seruan kompak menggema di ruangan kelas tingkat awal tersebut.

"Ah, aku dengar ada murid baru disini? Boleh memperkenalkan ulang padaku?" Iruka_-sensei_ menatap seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mencari siapa gerangan murid baru tersebut. Dan akhirnya menemukan seorang anak berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya. "Jadi kau? Kemarilah."

"Hei, Neko_-chan_. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Naruto bertanya sedikit berbisik.

Tanpa menjawab. Neko_-chan_ langsung melompat kepuncak kepala Naruto. Dan tanpa basa – basi pula, Naruto melangkah menuju depan kelas. Tak memperdulikan yang lain tengah kebingungan dengan kucing yang ada dikepalanya.

"Ada apa Akamaru?" Seorang anak yang memiliki tato di wajah itu memandang khawatir terhadap anjingnya yang terlihat meringkuk ketakutan.

"Akamaru kenapa, Kiba_-kun_?" Hinata ikut merasakan ribut dari sebelah duduknya.

"Entahlah. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Akamaru tengah ketakutan atau sedang melakukan hormat pada sesuatu."

"Hormat pada siapa, Kiba_-kun_?" Anak disebelah Hinata yang berambut perak ikut nimbrung.

Kiba terdiam sebentar. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Akamaru dan menemukan Naruto dan kucingnya yang sedang berjalan menuju depan kelas. "Mungkin- dengan anak itu atau- kucingnya?" Kiba terus memberikan jeda panjang.

Si anak perempuan berambut perak itu sedikit tertawa dan memukul lengan Kiba pelan. " Mana mungkin, Kiba. Dimana – mana, kucinglah yang seharusnya ketakutan terhadap anjing, meskipun hanya seekor anak anjing."

Kiba terdiam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah kembali memperkenalkan diri dihadapan kelas. "Ya, mungkin." _Meskipun aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Akamaru. Rasa hormatku tertuju pada anak yang bernama Naruto__ itu__. Siapa dia? Tidak mungkin__ kan__, dia adalah 'dia' seperti yang diceritakan Hana-neechan._ Beda dimulut, beda dihati itulah yang Kiba sekarang rasakan.

"Baik. Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" Iruka mengedarkan pandangannya kekelas. Ia baru saja mendengar perkenalan ulang biasa dari Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa keringat dingin mengucur dipunggungnya. Seolah ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk patuh pada anak yang sedang memperkenalkan diri ini.

Iruka melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut putih seputih salju mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Emiya_-san_?" Iruka mempersilahkan.

"Um... Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Emiya Yuuki. Boleh kupanggil Naruto_-kun_?" Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Umm... Bisa tolong perkenalkan kucingmu, Naruto_-kun_? Dia sangat lucu."

Dan Naruto harus menahan tawa ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir. Apanya yang lucu dari kucing galak dan tak tahu perasaan ini. "Ah, ini Neko_-chan_. Sebelumnya, kemarin malam di aula. Kalian sudah melihat kucing yang bersamaku berwarna hitam,kan? Dia bernama Kuro. Tapi kucing putih ini benar – benar imut, kan?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Naruto langsung mendapat anggukan dari semua siswi dikelas itu. Sementara Iruka merasakan perasaan hormat tersebut langsung tergantikan dengan adanya rasa hangat ketika Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti, Naruto." Bisik Neko_-chan_. Ia benar – benar tidak suka dibilang imut. Ia sangat iri dengan Kuro yang selalu dibilang gagah ataupun keren oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa canggungnya ketika mendengar bisikan seram dari Neko_-chan_.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Naruto." Iruka dapat melihat Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang semula. Iruka tersenyum, entah hilang kemana rasa canggung itu. "Baik, karena Naruto_-kun_ ketinggalan pelajaran. Kita akan memulainya lagi. Namun, kali ini kalianlah yang menerangkan." Iruka dapat mendengar semua anak – anak mengeluh pelan.

Iruka tersenyum."Baik, siapa yang akan menerangkan ada berapa jenis Avatar di dunia ini?" "Ya, Sakura?" Iruka melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Um, Ada 4 jenis Avatar sensei. Yang pertama adalah **Avatar Gold**. Avatar ini merupakan Avatar yang paling kuat. Memiliki level diantara 75 hingga 90. Mereka juga memiliki masing – masing kemampuan menguasai secara maksimal 5 dari 7 elemen, belum termasuk dengan elemen gabungan." Sakura memulai penjelasannya.

"Kemudian **Avatar Silver**. Avatar ini memiliki level 25 hingga 74. Mereka juga hanya menguasai 3 dari 7 elemen secara maksimal, belum termasuk elemen gabungan. Kemudian **Avatar Bronze**. Ini adalah Avatar yang paling lemah diantara yang lainnya. Avatar ini memiliki level dibawah Avatar silver. Hanya mengusai secara maksimal 2 dari 7 elemen, belum termasuk elemen gabungan."

"Yang terakhir adalah **Avatar Platinum**. Cukup sedikit yang diketahui. Namun, seorang pemilik Avatar Platinum memiliki level 99. Hampir sempurna. Menguasai hampir seluruh elemen. Dan menurut buku, seorang pemilik Avatar Platinum dapat merubah wujud Avatar mereka menjadi Avatar Gold, Silver atau Bronze sebagai penyamaran."

"Hum... Penjelasan yang hebat, Sakura. Tapi bagaimana membedakan mereka?"

"Tentu saja dengan warna gelang yang selalu ada disetiap avatar, sensei." Kiba berteriak seperti biasa.

"Angkat tanganmu dulu, Kiba. Baru menjawab." Tegur Iruka. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Dan melihat Naruto yang tengah melamun menghadap keluar jendela. "Nah, Naruto." Panggil Iruka. Ia melihat Naruto menengokkan kepalanya. "Bisa kau sebutkan elemen – elemen dasar avatar?"

Iruka melihat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Iruka berfikir Naruto kesulitan untuk menjawab. Ia hampir saja akan melempar pertanyaan itu pada yang lain sebelum ia mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ano, sensei. Saya rasa anda salah persepsi. Elemen itu bukanlah elemen dasar avatar, tapi elemen dasar dari pengguna avatar." Naruto berdiri ketika ia menjawab. "Dan untuk pertanyaan sensei, Ada 7 elemen dasar, sensei. Elemen **Cahaya**, Elemen **Bumi**, Elemen **Api**, Elemen **Air**, Elemen **Pikiran**, Elemen **Logam** dan Elemen **Angin**. Sementara jumlah elemen gabungan masih belum diketahui."

Iruka menelan ludahnya ketika ia mendengar jawaban lengkap dari Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa belum diketahui? Bukankah ada sekitar 14 elemen gabungan di dunia ini?" Sakura mulai menjalankan argumentasinya.

"Menurutku seperti yang kau katakan Sakura_-chan_. Ada 'sekitar', jadi kemungkinan akan terus bertambah. Lagipula elemen gabungan adalah elemen hasil kombinasi yang dilakukan oleh pengguna avatar itu sendiri. Bisa saja, Sakura_-chan_ menambah jumlah elemen gabungan tersebut."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Sementara itu, Iruka dapat melihat anak – anak lain ikut dalam argumentasi ini. Ia mengedipkan matanya. Ia merasa cukup aneh pada anak ini. Anak ini seolah memiliki aura yang berbeda – beda. Sesaat yang lalu ia merasa sangat menghormati sosok ini, kemudian merasa hangat dan sekarang terasa seorang pemimpin yang tengah membimbing anggotanya. Iruka tersenyum. Melihat diri Naruto, terasa terlihat seseorang yang sangat ia hormati belasan tahun yang lalu.

**~oOo~**

"Maa...Maa... Baiklah, anak – anak hari ini saya adalah guru baru bagi kalian." Suara yang tergolong santai itu membuat anak – anak satu kelas itu terdiam. Bukan karena orang yang dimaksud adalah guru baru. Namun, mereka mengetahui siapa yang bicara. Hatake Kakashi, seorang prajurit elit. Tiba – tiba menjadi seorang guru?

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi Hatake_-san_, ma-" Belum selesai seorang siswa mengeluarkan argumennya. Kakashi sudah memotongnya.

"Kakashi_-sensei_, Kiba." Kakashi membetulkan sembari memanggil nama siswa tersebut. Tak memperdulikan apa yang dipikirkan anak – anak didiknya, Kakashi segera melanjutkan.

"Saya akan mengajari mengenai pelatihan pengendalian avatar kalian. Avatar tidak hanya harus dipelajari, tetapi juga harus dikendalikan. Tanpa pengendalian yang baik, kalianlah yang akan dikuasai oleh avatar itu sendiri. Untuk itu hal pertama yang harus kalian ketahui adalah avatar kalian. Secara fisik, kalian harus mengetahui jenis, bahasa dan elemen avatar kalian masing – masing. Tapi hal yang harus kalian utamakan adalah kontak rohani dengan avatar kalian."

"Saya yakin, dalam fisik, kalian sudah mengetahui jenis dan bahasa avatar kalian masing – masing. Tapi, bagaimana dengan elemen kalian? Apa ada yang sudah tahu elemen masing – masing?" Semua anak yang berasal dari Tingkat Awal yang berisi 30 anak itu mengangguk. "Tunjukan elemen kalian, tanpa perlu mengeluarkan Avatar."

Dan hampir semua anak melotot tidak percaya. Kakashi menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu seperti itu. Ia memang tidak terlalu terkejut ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara hanya menunjukan raut datar mereka. Tapi, Naruto? Bukankah ia baru saja mendapatkan pendidikan formal untuk Avatar. Lalu kenapa Naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja?

"Bukankah kalian sudah mendapatkan pelajaran bagaimana mengendalikan elemen tanpa perlu mengeluarkan Avatar?" Dan hampir semua anak mengangguk. "Bagus. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Kau tahu caranya?" Kakashi sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Naruto sedikit terlonjak karena pertanyaannya. Ia sudah menduga, anak itu pastilah berada dalam alam yang dibuat sendiri.

Kali ini, Kakashi sedikit menyatukan alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berfikir untuk menjawab. "Saya rasa tidak, sensei."

"Um, benarkah? Baiklah. Uchiha_-san_, bisa kau tunjukan?" Kakashi melirik pada Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang dan melangkah kedepan. Sejajar dengannya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku tunjukan, sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia memang tahu kakak dari Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan anggota kementrian Avatar. Ia juga mengenal Itachi. Namun, sifatnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan terdengar merendahkan orang lain.

"Terserah padamu, tuan Uchiha." Kakashi membalas dengan nada yang sama.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon nada tak bersahabat dari Kakashi. Ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia akan menunjukan sebuah elemen legendaris dari klan miliknya.

"_**Aka Kagayai**_"

Sebuah api merah merayap ditangan kanan Sasuke. Api merah yang berkobar cukup kecil, hanya sebesar genggaman, namun sangat padat dan kental.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit bertepuk tangan. Tak diragukan lagi, keturunan klan penjaga ini bisa menggunakan elemennya tanpa mengeluarkan avatar. "Kerja bagus, Sasuke."

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah konsentrasi dan mengetahui kata – atau yang kalian sebut adalah mantra – khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh kalian untuk mengeluarkan elemen. Elemen yang dapat kalian keluarkan hanyalah elemen dasar. Bukan elemen gabungan."

"Baik. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian berlatih untuk mengeluarkannya. Mengerti!"

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita!"

Sasuke segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tak mengetahui tatapan tanpa arti dari seseorang yang lebih memilih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

**~oOo~**

"Oi, _senpai_." Naruto terus saja mengusik Shikamaru yang sedang tidur diatas atap. Ia menggunakan sebuah ranting yang ia dapat ketika berjalan tadi.

"Mm?" Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kau tahu dimana Laboratorium Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau pasti tersesat." Tebak Shikamaru.

Naruto mengusap rambut belakangnya. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ketika anak – anak yang lain menuju Laboratorium. Aku harus kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil buku yang ketinggalan. Dan inilah hasilnya, aku tersesat di atap." Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Hm..." Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya. "Laboratorium berada di lantai 2, dipaling ujung kanan lorong."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Arigatou, _senpai_! Ayo Neko_-chan_!" Naruto berseru pada Neko_-chan_ yang tiduran disamping Shikamaru.

"Oi, Neko_-chan_." Naruto kembali mengusili yang sedang tidur. Kali ini Neko_-chan_.

Tidak bergerak.

Kembali, mengusili dengan ranting.

Tidak bergerak.

Naruto membuang nafas. Ia berdiri. Ia menyerah. "Dasar! _Senpai_, jaga Neko_-chan_, ya!" Naruto segera berlari menjauhi Shikamaru dan Neko_-chan_ yang masih tiduran.

Sepeninggal Naruto. Shikamaru melirik pada Neko_-chan_ yang sedang bergelung. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, akhirnya ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kucing aneh."

Dan kembali ke ritual semula.

**~oOo~**

Naruto tengah menjelajahi lantai 2. Ia terus menelusuri ujung lorong itu. Berusaha menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan nama 'Laboratorium Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam'. Sepertinya langkah kakinya adalah satu – satunya sumber suara yang bergema dilorong panjang itu. Ia tak pernah mengerti, bagaimana bisa sekolah yang hanya terdiri dari 3 tingkatan ini memiliki lorong sekolah yang sangat panjang ini.

"Oi! Naruzu!" Seruan itu menghasilkan kedutan berat didahi Naruto. Ia sangat hapal betul siapa yang memanggilnya seperti ini. Hanya satu orang didunia.

"Naruzu!"

Berusaha menahan pukulan. Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia menunduk. Ketika ia mendengar suara langkah lari cepat itu sudah dekat dengannya. Ia sudah bersiap.

DUAK...

Suara naas itu berasal dari benturan yang terjadi ketika Naruto memukul pipi seseorang yang didepannya ke dinding yang terdekat. Dan panorama menyedihkan terlihat, namun sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

Seorang remaja laki – laki yang memiliki rambut coklat gelap acak – acakan itu tengah menempel di dinding dengan nyamannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan asal mengubah nama orang, Ara-nii." Tak memperdulikan remaja itu. Naruto melihat seseorang dibelakang remaja tersebut. "Gina-nee!" Naruto berseru dengan senangnya. Ia sangat senang mendapati sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu bertemu dengannya.

"Un? Naru_-kun_, kenapa kau ada disini?" Seorang remaja putri yang memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan yang panjang itu terlihat bingung mendapati Naruto ada didepannya.

"Kau jahat, Naru_-chan_. Itu adalah namamu, bukan. Uzumaki Naruto." Remaja berambut coklat itu tengah mengusap pipinya yang tadi baru saja dipukul telak oleh Naruto.

BLETAK...

"Diamlah, Baka-shi!" Perempuan yang bernama Gina memukul kepala remaja tersebut. "Nah, Naruto sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya jika kau ada disini?" Gina melipat tangannya didada. Kebiasaan mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Kurama bisa ketahuan kalau kau ada disini." Tak memperdulikan benjol yang menumpuk di kepalanya, pemuda itu segera merangkul kepala Naruto.

"Aku menggunakan Hoplites. Kalian tenang saja. Lagipula, kemana kalian kemarin malam? Aku diperkenalkan satu sekolah kemarin." Naruto berkata dengan tenangnya. Ia melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu. "Dan Arashi-nii. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu. Menyebalkan." Naruto menghentakkan tangan Arashi yang senantiasa merangkul kepalanya dan memukulnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Arashi itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe, kemarin aku harus latihan tanding dengan Kankurou itu. Akhir cerita, aku terluka dan dibawa ke UKS dan Gina menemaniku. Oh, ya. Kenapa kau ada di lorong ini?"

"Um, aku mencari ruang Laboratorium Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Dari tadi aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak kutemukan."

"He? Kau tidak akan menemukannya sampai kapanpun. Kau berjalan berlawan arah dengan arah sebenarnya. Memangnya kau sudah tahu dimana?"

BLETAK...

Gina kembali menambah benjolan di kepala Arashi. "Kalau dia sudah tahu, dia tidak akan tersesat, Baka-Shi!. Kau pasti salah memperhitungkan mana kanan dan kiri, bukan?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ah, ia ingat, ia memang buta arah. Naruto mengangguk dan hasilnya ia ditarik paksa oleh Gina dengan berlari dan diikuti oleh Arashi dibelakangnya.

"Ayo, kami akan mengantarmu. Kalau kau ingin kesana, pasti pelajaran Baka-Oro_-sensei_. Hanya orang yang mau bunuh diri yang memasuki laboratorium secara sukarela. Aku yakin kau pasti bukan termasuk orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Kita harus cepat, Baka-Oro_-sensei_ sangat tidak mentolerir ketidak disiplinan." Gina berkata penjang lebar di tengah larinya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Ia memaklumi sifat Gina yang sangat overprotektive padanya. Namun, senyumnya memudar ketika ia teringat siapa guru yang akan mengajarnya. Orochimaru. Satu nama yang mampu membuatnya meledak menjadi berkeping – keping.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank's** **for** :

Imam. Sholkhan ; ojhan nakano ; Akira no Rinnegan ; Guest 1, 2, 3, 4 ; author. Nata ; TobiAkatsukiID ; huddexxx69 ; Yasashi_-kun_ ; El bany blueblack ; DarkYami Kugamawa ; Nyuga totong ; Nagasaki ; Drak Yagami ; WizarFOURZooo ; 2nd princhass ; mitsuka sakurai ; Alin Belzee ; Ai ; reff ; namina rin rin ; Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi ; samsulae29 dan untuk semua silent readers yang sudah membaca.

**Special Thank's **:

Untuk para readers dan _senpai_ yang sudah memberi saya semangat entah itu lewat review ataupun PM, dalam menghadapi ujian dan segala prakteknya. Dan untuk **author. Nata** dan **namina rin rin **yang sudah memberikan OC. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Dan untuk **Nagasaki** yang sudah memberi saya masukan tentang pemberitahuan pengumuman itu, saya merasa terbantu. Terima kasih.

**Author Note :**

TUK Akuntasi. _Check._

Dance Modern. _Check._

UAS. _Check._

_God_! Akhirnya selesai. Tinggal nunggu nilai dan remedial. Saya harap saya tidak termasuk dalam remedial. Amien. Semangat!

Untuk OC saya masih membuka peluang. Bagi yang mau OC buatannya masuk kedalam fic saya, tolong lewat review atau PM, ya. Formatnya masih sama dengan yang di chapter 4. Dan kalau masih ada yang belum dimengerti, **bertanyalah! **Saya usahakan menjawab dengan jelas dan detail.

So, berminat me-review?

**R u Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	6. Chapter 6

Nafas terengah – engah terdengar disekitar lorong. 2 remaja laki – laki dan seorang perempuan tengah mengatur nafasnya. Mereka tepat di depan sebuah ruangan. Diatas pintu terdapat papan yang bertuliskan 'Laboratorium Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam'.

"A-aku harus segera masuk, Gina-nee." Naruto berkata dengan tersengal – sengal.

"Lebih baik kau membolos, Naruto. Bisa berbahaya kalau kau terlambat di pelajaran Baka-Oro-sen-" Belum selesai Arashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merasakan aura menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Gina dan Naruto yang terlihat memucat. Ia tahu kelanjutannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Baka-Oro-sensei, Kagaya-kun?" Suara dalam itu mampu membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Arashi langsung berbalik dan membungkuk dalam. "Go-gomenasai, Sensei. Bukan apa – apa." Arashi berkata penuh kegugupan.

"Hn? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan didepan ruanganku? Kau juga nona Haru dan siapa dia?" Guru menyeramkan itu menunjuk Naruto yang berada disamping Gina.

"Dia-" Gina berusaha mengambil alih. Namun, Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Perkenalkan, saya murid baru, sensei. Uzumaki Naruto, saya sudah memperkenalkan diri di aula kemarin malam." Naruto menunduk sopan.

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Masuklah. Kali ini keterlambatanmu kumaafkan. Lain kali kau akan menyesal."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Orochimaru yang memasuki kelas.

Gina terdiam ketika ia melihat ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Arashi sudah menariknya.

"Kita juga harus cepat. Ibiki-sensei tidak suka menunggu."

"Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa sesuatu ada yang aneh dari Naruto?" Gina memperlambat laju larinya.

"Hm? Entahlah. Mungkin karena Naruto terus menunduk dan terlihat menahan amukan." Arashi menjawab dengan santainya.

Dan hasilnya, Gina menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Baka! Kita lupa mengenai tujuan dan incaran Naruto."

Dan Arashi menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. "Ya, dan ia terjebak didalamnya."

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Smart!Naru, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

"Sepertinya kau terlambat, Uzumaki-san." Gaara menyapa Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku diatas meja yang satu bangku dengannya.

"Panggil saja Naruto, Gaara. Kita teman sekamar,kan?" Naruto berkata tanpa memandang Gaara. "Dan soal keterlambatan. Aku sedikit tersesat." Naruto meringis ketika ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Gaara mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Saat ini kau adalah murid baru. Jika tidak, entahlah, mungkin kau sudah menjadi santapan peliharaan melata miliknya." Gaara terlihat memperhatikan Orochimaru yang sedang memilih hal apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

Naruto ikut mengangguk.

"Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat dimana kucingmu itu?" Tanya Gaara, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Um? Ia sedang mengikuti ajaran Shikamaru-senpai." Naruto menjawab dengan santainya.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu maksudmu."

Dan perbincangan singkat itu berakhir ketika Orochimaru menegur mereka.

"Um? Sepertinya ada yang mencontohkan perbuatan yang tidak baik dengan berbincang di jam pelajaran, bagaimana ini Gaara-kun?" Orochimaru berkata dengan santainya.

Gaara berdiri dan membungkuk. "Gomenasai, sensei. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Gaara berbicara seolah Orochimaru bukanlah guru killer. Sementara anak – anak yang lain mendecak kagum melihat keberanian seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Hm. Ah, bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun? Aku akan mencoba mengetes pengetahuanmu tentang alam."

Naruto merasa bergidik ketika ia mendengar suara tersebut. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul sensei-nya yang satu ini. Sepertinya ia akan selalu _bad mood_ setiap kali bertemu dengan sensei menyeramkan ini.

Ia dapat melihat Orochimaru tengah memilih sesuatu diantara banyaknya toples. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana keadaan kelas sekaligus Laboratorium tersebut.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia dapat melihat Laboratorium dikeliling oleh rak – rak yang berisikan toples – toples isi air dan sesuatu – entah apa namanya didalamnya – kemudian berbagai peralatan Laboratorium biasa yang memang dibutuhkan.

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Kau tahu apa ini?" Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan ketika namanya dipanggil. Bersamaan dengan itu, telinganya berdengung keras ketika ia mendengar semua siswi berteriak ketakutan, mungkin jijik.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong apa yang ditunjukan Orochimaru padanya. Ia memang sudah sering melihat ini, namun entah kenapa yang membuatnya gentar. Naruto menutup matanya pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya berada di atas pahanya. Saling menggeram dan bergetar hebat.

Ia baru menyadarinya. Kemana Neko-chan? Ia sangat membutuhkan kucing itu, entah Neko-chan maupun Kuro. Ia sangat membutuhkan mereka. Apa yang ditunjukan Orochimaru membuatnya mual. Sungguh. Ia juga dapat merasakan beberapa siswi sudah pingsan.

"Sensei! Saya rasa anda terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan beberapa siswi kami sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Suara dalam itu mampu membuat perhatian Orochimaru berpindah pada pemilik suara.

Dan Orochimaru menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri. Sedikit mengangkat alisnya, ia sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang egois itu mau menegurnya hanya karena beberapa siswi tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan kebenarannya.

"Ya, saya rasa, Sasuke-kun benar. Karena suasana kelas yang tidak kondusif, saya rasa kalian pantas diliburkan untuk hari ini."

Dan hasilnya semua anak langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan salam. Beberapa anak laki – laki membantu siswi yang masih belum sadar.

Gaara hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya, ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. Dan ia menemukan Naruto yang masih terduduk, dan gemetar sangat hebat. Menepuk bahu dengan pelan, Gaara berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Naruto? Kalau kau mau kita bisa ke UKS." Gaara memaklumi bagaimana kondisi Naruto. Ia setuju dengan Sasuke. Orochimaru benar – benar keterlaluan. Murid yang dihukumpun, tidak akan ditunjukan hal seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa." Masih menunduk, Naruto mengambil buku pelajarannya. Ia sepertinya menyesali tidak menerima ajakan Arashi untuk membolos. Dengan langkah bergetar, ia berjalan keluar dari Laboratorium.

"Setelah ini adalah jam makan siang. Kau bisa istirahat di asrama, Naruto." Gaara cukup prihatin pada Naruto. Ia dapat melihat Naruto sedikit mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Gaara."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kubantu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Pergilah ke aula. Kau pasti lapar, bukan? Aku akan ke asrama, saja."

Gaara hanya terdiam, ketika ia melihat Naruto telah berbelok menuju asrama. Ia melihat sekeliling. Akademi ini memiliki banyak sekali lorong. Tapi, bukan itu yang ia permasalahkan sekarang. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan udara. Ia juga sedikit merasakan tanah bergetar. Pikirannya juga ikut sedikit kacau. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai dari alam disini yang terasa sedang marah.

Gaara kembali berjalan. Ia akan mencari tahu nanti.

.

"Tuan." Suara pelan yang berasal dari Neko-chan itu mampu membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya.

Ia dapat melihat kucing putih itu berada pada posisi siaga.

"Sial!"

Dan akhirnya ia melihat kucing putih itu berlari dan terus melompat, mengejar sesuatu. Shikamaru segera turun dari atap dan segera menyusul kucing itu. Ia penasaran dengan kucing yang bisa bicara tersebut. Dan lagi, ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan alam. Sesuatu yang bersifat amarah. Ia tak mengerti hal itu.

.

BRAK...

Pintu kepala sekolah itu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

"Kau harus memiliki alasan yang mampu menahanku untuk tidak membunuhmu sekarang, Jiraiya!" Suara Tsunade bergema marah di dalam ruangannya.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan membunuhku. Aku mengantarkan pesan. Sepertinya pesan dari Kementerian Avatar." Jiraiya memberikan sebuah amplop yang baru saja dikirimkan melalui sebuah merpati. Sebuah lambang untuk Kementerian Avatar yang konyol, bagi Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dapat melihat dahi Tsunade mengerut ketika membaca isi surat tersebut. Dan Jiraiya dapat menebaknya. "Perintah untuk rapat, eh?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak merasakannya, Tsunade?" Jiraiya sedikit heran pada kepala sekolah yang satu ini. "Alam sedang merasa marah."

Tsunade kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berfikir sejenak. "Tidak mungkin, apa yang diberitakan orang – orang itu benar." Tsunade sedikit melotot. Ia tak percaya akan hal ini.

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya, hanya dua hal yang membuat alam menjadi marah. Pertama, menghilangnya sang penerus Avatar Platinum dan kedua, ada yang membuat sang penerus Avatar Platinum merasa tidak nyaman dan tersakiti."

"Lalu, menurutmu pilihan mana yang membuat alam marah sekarang?"

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. "Menurutku yang kedua, Tsunade. Kita sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana alam marah ketika ia kehilangan sang penerus Avatar Platinum, amarahnya lebih besar dari ini. Ini hanyalah sebagaian kecil, Tsunade."

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar. Kita harus segera menemukan Penerus itu agar alam tak lagi berada dalam amarahnya."

**~oOo~**

_Tuan, kau tidak apa – apa?_

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Hoplites. Tolong jangan muncul dulu, aku takut akan ada yang melacakmu dan Kurama."

_Baik, tuan._

Suara khawatir itu tak lagi bergema dikepala Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan terus bertumpu pada dinding, ia berjalan menuju asramanya.

"Gah." Tanpa sadar Naruto jatuh berlutut. Mencengkram kepalanya. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Seolah sesuatu memasuki kepala dan pikirannya dengan paksa. Seolah sesuatu tersebut mendobrak dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan kepalanya.

"_Kau harus menerimanya sebagai Petav."_

"_Saya mengerti."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti, ini adalah tanggung jawabmu dan rekanmu."_

"_Saya akan berusaha, Prima-sama."_

Naruto tahu hal ini. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, ia berdiri dan mulai kembali berjalan. Suara – suara itu terus mengalir kedalam kepalanya. Seolah tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku mohon, jangan sekarang. Jangan sekarang." Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra bagi Naruto agar terus berjalan menyusuri koridor academy. Sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah berkali lipat setiap kali ia mendengar suara – suara tersebut.

"Ah!" Lagi, Naruto jatuh berlutut. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Melihat kedepan yang kabur, ia dapat melihat seekor kucing hitam berlari kearahnya.

"Kuro." Naruto memanggil kucing hitam itu. Namun, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Ia terjatuh tengkurap.

"Bertahanlah, Naru." Kuro berusaha tenang, ketika Naruto jatuh pingsan. "Dimana kau, Shiro?!"

.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Seruan itu membuat Jiraiya untuk menengok kearah sumber suara. Dan ia menemukan 2 murid yang berlari di koridor. Jiraiya berkacak pinggang ketika 2 murid tersebut sudah berada didepannya. "Kalian melanggar aturan. Kalau kalian sampai terluka saat berlari di koridor bagimana jadinya? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengintip gadis – gadis di pemandian air panas karena harus mengurus kalian."

Seketika Arashi dan Gina _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan biasa tersebut.

"Sensei! Beri tahu kami dimana kamar Uzumaki Naruto!" Gina berseru dengan cepatnya. Ia terlihat gelisah akan sesuatu.

Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu anak baru itu?" Dan dijawab anggukan cepat. "Aku rasa berada satu kamar dengan Sabaku, Nara dan Uchiha."

Arashi dan Gina segera membungkuk. "Arigatou, sensei! _Jaa ne_!" Dan dengan segera mereka berlari menuju tempat yang dituju.

"Hoi, jangan berlarian di koridor!" Jiraiya kembali mengingatkan. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika seruannya tak dihiraukan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berencana untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, setelah sempat berdiskusi dengan Tsunade.

.

BRAK...

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasarnya oleh dua murid tingkat menengah. Sasuke segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang yang telah membuka pintu dengan tidak beretika. Shikamaru sedikit menguap. Sementara Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya.

"Um, ano. Ma-maafkan kami. Kami hanya terburu – buru untuk menemui Naruto." Gina merasa salah tingkah ketika dipandangi seperti itu. Sementara Arashi mendongakan kepalanya dan berusaha terlihat keren.

"Naruto ada didalam. Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Gaara menjawab dengan datarnya.

Arashi dan Gina saling berpandangan. "Sudah kuduga!" Dan mereka segera menyerbu kamar milik Naruto yang tertutup. Ketika membukanya, mereka dapat melihat Neko-chan dan Kuro tengah bergelung dikedua sisi kepala Naruto. Mereka juga menemukan Naruto yang sedang berbaring, nafasnya terengah – engah. Terlihat menahan erangan.

"Neko-chan, Kuro-kun." Panggil Gina.

"Syukurlah, kau disini Gina. Tolong kau jaga Naruto. Ia tengah mendapatkan 'Memory Legenda'." Kuro segera memberi perintah.

"Lagi?" Kali ini Gina terlihat tidak senang.

Kuro mengangguk. "Ya, kau sudah tahu kenyataan tentang Naruto, bukan?." Pernyataan Kuro mampu membuat Gina terdiam.

"Baiklah. Akan kupastikan ia aman bersamaku."

Kuro kembali mengangguk. "Ya, Arashi aku ingin kau pastikan 3 orang yang diluar itu tidak melihat apa yang sedang dialami oleh Naruto. Sekarang giliranmu, Shiro." Kalimat terakhir itu keluar dengan adanya suara berat memerintah. Dan mereka segera melompat ke atap asrama melalui lompatan dengan jendela.

"Lakukan tugasmu, kepala batu!" Gina sedikit kesal ketika ia melihat Arashi tak segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Apa Naruto sangat menderita, ya? Gina, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak." Dan dengan itu, Arashi menutup pintunya dengan pelan meninggalkan Gina yang masih terpaku ketika ia mendengar perkataan Arashi.

Namun, kemudian Gina tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Bukankah kami adalah kakak yang jahat, Naruto?" Gina mengelap keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari badan Naruto.

Sebelum memasuki Akademi, ia sering melihat Naruto seperti ini setiap malam. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan membuat Naruto merasa sakit seperti ini lagi. Tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah tekad yang dikalahkan oleh takdir yang menuntut.

.

Arashi hanya tersenyum canggung ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari 3 orang yang terkenal adalah pemilik avatar Gold. Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki avatar Gold. Namun 3 lawan 1? Yang benar saja. Apalagi sekarang ada salah satu penerus klan penjaga.

"Apa?"

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau dan Gina mendapat izin untuk melihat kondisi Naruto, sementara kami tidak?" Sepertinya rasa kantuk Shikamaru langsung hilang ketika ia menyadari hal ini.

"Ayolah, Shika kita sekelas dan kau tidak mengenalku dan Gina?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kagaya-senpai." Tegur Gaara.

Arashi mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku kalah. Aku dan Gina sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kami. Sebelum aku dan Gina memasuki akademi, kami sempat tinggal bersama di salah satu desa. Mungkin, karena itulah kami diizinkan masuk oleh Kuro."

"Hm...Apakah Kuro adalah kucing hitam itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Arashi mengangguk. "Ya. Dan yang putih adalah Shiro, hanya saja Naruto menamainya Neko-chan."

"Kenapa hanya Shiro yang diberi nama lain?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya, ia sudah memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi Kuro memanggil Neko-chan dengan Shiro."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia mengerti. "Tadi aku dan kucing putih itu sempat berada diatap. Tapi kemudian, entah bagaimana ia bangun dan langsung meloncat turun kedalam gedung Akademi seolah mencari seseorang. Dan akhirnya kami menemukan Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri bersama kucing hitam yang terlihat berusaha membangunkannya."

Arashi kembali mengangkat tangannya. Seolah ingin menghentikan cerita dari Shikamaru. "Aku rasa aku tahu lanjutannya. Kuro yang menatap tajam Neko-chan. Dan kau membantu dua kucing itu untuk membawa Naruto kekamarnya."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, aku sempat mengusulkan untuk membawanya ke UKS. Tapi kucing hitam itu melarangnya. Dan masih ada yang mengganjal. Aku sempat mendengar si kucing putih itu menggumamkan kata 'Tuan'. Apa itu adalah Naruto?"

_Sial_. Arashi merasa terpojok. Ia benar – benar kesulitan. Kuro salah memberi perintah, seharusnya Gina yang ada disini, beradu pendapat. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Tawa canggung keluar dari Arashi. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana bisa Naruto jadi seperti itu?"

"Dia-" Belum selesai Gaara menjawab. Sasuke sudah mengambil alih.

"Orochimaru bodoh itu." Sasuke berkata dengan geram.

"Aku merasa kau sangat aneh hari ini, Uchiha. Pertama, kau dengan senang hati menegur Orochimaru-sensei. Dan sekarang kau terlihat ingin menghabisi Orochimaru-sensei." Gaara membuka argumentasinya.

Sasuke seketika langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia menunduk. "Entahlah. Aku merasakan dia adalah orang yang sepatutnya dihormati dan aku memiliki kewajiban melindunginya. Melihatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena Orochimaru sialan itu, membuatku ingin menghajarnya."

"Seperti seorang Raja dengan Ksatrianya." Celetuk Arashi tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, seperti perasaan yang pernah kakak ceritakan ketika ia baru saja bertemu dengan pemilik Avatar Platinum sebelumnya. Tapi aku rasa yang aku fikirkan itu tidak mungkin, bukan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, itu tidak mungkin."

Dan Arashi hanya meneguk ludahnya ketika ia benar – benar terpojok. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada tiga remaja yang berasal dari keturunan klan hebat ini.

.

"Shiro." Suara berat Kuro memenuhi telinga Neko-chan. Saat ini mereka berada di atap kamar Naruto. Setelah memasang pelindung kedap udara. Mereka memulai perbincangan serius mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku. Ini adalah salahku." Neko-chan berkata dengan sedikit menunduk.

Kuro menatapnya tajam. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Shiro." Kuro menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mungkin marah pada rekannya ini.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti resiko yang harus kuhadapi karena lalai."

"Sudah cukup Gina dan Arashi. Kau hampir membuat yang lain mengetahui siapa Naruto. Naruto akan berada dalam bahaya jika kita lalai. Dan kita akan mengecewakan sang _Prima_." Kali ini suara Kuro mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Cukup, Kuro. Lakukan saja yang harus kau lakukan! Tidak perlu menghakimiku. Aku adalah seorang _Petav_, _Petav_ yang gagal, lakukan Kuro." Suara Neko-chan terdengar frustasi.

Kuro kembali menghela nafasnya. "Tidak akan kulakukan, Shiro. Biarlah Naruto yang memutuskannya. Aku hanya akan memberimu hukuman yang seharusnya."

"Pergilah bersembunyi, Naruto mungkin akan sadar besok lusa. Aku akan menjaganya. Selama itu bertahanlah." Kuro ikut menutup matanya. Namun, selang sepersekian detik matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris merah dengan adanya pendar nila disekeliling iris. "Bersiaplah, Shiro."

Shiro menutup matanya. Ia tak menyukai ini, namun mau tidak mau karena kelalaiannya ia harus menerimanya. "Lakukan."

_Langit, bumi dan seisinya bersatu_

_Membentuk cakrawala_

_Membutuhkan seorang pemimpin_

_Yang membutuhkan petav_

_Tapi, kami melalaikannya_

_Membuat sang pemimpin tidak bahagia_

_Kami pantas dihukum_

_Hukuman seharusnya..._

Bacaan itu selesai dibacakan Kuro. Kuro kembali menutup matanya dan membalikkan warna matanya kembali seperti semula. Kuning tajam. Kuro dapat melihat Shiro telah membuka matanya. Ia mengangguk dan melihat Shiro berbalik membelakanginya dan berlari melompat melalui atap – atap sekolah. Hingga akhirnya, Kuro tak lagi mendapati bayangan Shiro.

"Bertahanlah, Shiro." Dengan itu, Kuro segera berbalik dan kembali kekamar Naruto.

.

Tap...

Gina dapat melihat Kuro mendarat dengan sempurna di kamar Naruto. Sedari tadi ia terus menjaga Naruto yang selalu meringis menahan kepalanya yang sangat kesakitan. Ia berusaha menahan Naruto untuk tidak memukul kepalanya sendiri. Gina menyadari sesuatu. Ia mencarinya namun, tak menemukannya.

"Kuro-kun. Tidak mungkin, kau.."

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberinya hukuman alam yang seharusnya. Biarlah Naruto yang memilih. Aku tidak berhak." Kuro berkata sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang.

Gina menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Syukurlah."

"Gina, pastikan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh yang lain, mengerti?!" Kuro kembali memberi perintah.

"Un." Gina mengangguk yakin. "Aku dan Arashi pasti akan tutup mulut. Baiklah, aku percayakan Naruto padamu Kuro. Akan kupastikan teman sekamarnya tidak memasuki kamar Naruto."

"Baiklah." Dengan itu Kuro kembali bergelung. Namun, kali ini tepat diatas dada Naruto.

Gina berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, ia melihat sesuatu berpendar dibawah badan Kuro. Sesuatu yang berpendar dan bercahaya itu memasuki tubuh Naruto perlahan. Dan tak berhenti. Gina sedikit tersenyum. Ia memang tidak mengetahui apa itu. Namun, ia yakin itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Gina?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Gina hampir terlonjak setelah ia menutup pelan pintu kamar Naruto.

BLETAK...

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi, baka!" Gina berteriak setelah ia selesai memukul kepala Arashi.

"Gina. Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Gina mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendapati Shikamaru yang berbicara.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana kondisi, Naruto? Tak kusangka, dia akan cepat akrab dengan kalian, apalagi dengan kau rusa pemalas." Gina berbicara sarkastik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Diam saja, cerewet. Kalau ada apa – apa, kami juga yang akan repot, untuk itu kami akan melaporkan hal ini pada Jiraiya-sensei." Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Eh? Jangan!" Teriakan itu langsung dibalas dengan tatapan penasaran. "Sewaktu kecil ia memang sering seperti ini. Dia tidak apa – apa. Untuk itu biarkan kami yang merawat Naruto." Gina berusaha memberi alasan.

"Eh? Jadi kau akan menginap di asrama laki – laki?" Arashi bertanya dengan polosnya.

BLETAK...

Benjolan di kepala Arashi semakin tinggi.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka!" Gina memerah. "Kepala asrama Kurenai-sensei pasti akan mencariku ketika ia tak menemukanku di asrama ketika ia sedang memeriksa. Dan lagi Kepala Asrama pria Jiraiya-sensei akan terus menggodaku." Gina semakin memerah.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau merawat, Naruto?" Tanya Arashi seraya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Aku hanya akan datang ketika istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Dan pastikan kau yang menginap malam ini!"

"Baiklah. Nah, boleh aku menginap disini?" Tanya Arashi.

"Hn."

"Terserah."

"Hoam..."

Tiga jawaban aneh itu, membuat Gina dan Arashi _sweatdrop_.

"Ano, bisa tolong absenkan Naruto beberapa hari?" Tanya Gina. Dan mendapatkan tatapan balasan penasaran. "Eh? I-itu, ini hanya perkiraan kami. Biasanya kalau Naruto seperti ini beberapa hari dia tidak akan sadar."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Um... Demam! Ya, Naruto demam saat ini. Tubuhnya memang aneh kalau sedang demam. Jadi tolong maklumi, ya." Gina berkata seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya, gaya memohon.

"Terserah." Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan dahi. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu untuk makan siang. Biar aku yang mengabsenkan Naruto pada kepala pengabsen." Dan segera diikuti oleh Gaara.

Kini di kamar itu hanya tersisa Gina, Arashi dan Sasuke. "Kalian bisa tinggal disini semau kalian. Tapi jangan sampai berani memasuki kamarku." Sasuke berkata dengan gaya yang biasanya. Penuh dengan kesantaian sekaligus kesombongan. Dan dengan itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Arasahi dan Gina.

"Hei, Gina."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Hah?"

"Sikap Uchiha itu?"

"Hn? Kau saja yang payah. Mungkin aku sudah kebal karena sikap Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak merasa aneh, Gina?"

Gina segera berkacak pinggang. "Mungkin kau yang aneh. Ada denganmu? Kenapa hari ini kau banyak sekali bertanya? Apa karena kau sekamar dengan junior tingkat awal yang selalu membawa anak anjing itu kau jadi gila? Ah, tidak kau memang sudah gila."

"Ini serius, Gina."

"Duarius, Arashi!"

"Lalu, berapa rius untuk masalah sifat Naruto sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Gina bungkam.

"Dia bukan Naruto yang kita kenal."

Gina yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Ia segera duduk dan menyenderkan badannya di sofa yang terdapat di tempat istirahat kamar A1. Ia menutup matanya. "Apa yang sudah ia alami selama 1 tahun kita tak bersamanya, Arashi? Kegelapannya semakin dalam."

"Entahlah, Gina. Mungkin karena pengaruh 'Memory Legenda' itu."

"Mungkin. Dan kuharap tidak."

**~oOo~**

Ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan luas yang berisikan sebuah meja bundar besar dengan adanya 8 kursi dan sebuah tempat duduk yang paling tinggi daripada yang lain. Diatas meja itu hanya terdapat sebuah lilin. Sekeliling ruangan itu hanyalah kegelapan yang ada.

Namun, jika dilihat lebih teliti. Meja dan semua kursi berpijak pada sebuah patung besar berwarna putih yang membentuk merpati yang tengah mengepakkan sayap. Sebuah lambang untuk Kementerian Avatar.

"Aku dengar rapat ini membahas mengenai kondisi alam yang saat ini sedang tidak stabil." Satu – satunya perempuan di tempat itu selain Tsunade bersuara pertama kali.

"Ya , kau benar Mei Terumi, kondisi ini membuat kita kesulitan untuk mengendalikan avatar." Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan terlihat gagah itu memanggil nama wanita tersebut. "Untuk itu, aku memberi perintah pada kalian untuk memberikan peringatan agar tidak ada yang menggunakan Avatarnya selama kondisi alam belum stabil. Beritahukan pula pada pasukan tim elit kalian!" Penuh rasa wibawa pria itu memberi perintah.

"Baiklah, A-sama." Mei Terumi menyanggupinya. Sementara yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang harus ditanyakan?"

"Bagaimana dengan penyebabnya, ketua?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang layaknya perempuan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru.

"Kita belum mengetahuinya pasti. Untuk itu aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya!"

"Bagaimana dengan analisis 'Avatar Platinum'?" Pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh seorang pria memiliki perban disebelah matanya yang bernama Danzo itu membuat yang lain bungkam. Bahkan sang ketua.

"Danzo! Bukankah sudah dikatakan hal itu masih belum pasti!" Tsunade terlihat kesal ketika persoalan Avatar Legendaris itu harus berada dalam Kementerian Avatar - yang menurutnya juga konyol – ini.

"Itu mungkin benar. Untuk itu aku menyuruh kalian menyelidikinya. Rapat dibubarkan!" Dengan itu hampir seluruh anggota dalam Kementerian itu membubarkan dirinya. Sementara itu yang tertinggal hanyalah sang Ketua – A –, dan Tsunade.

"Aku harap kau memilih perintah yang tepat untuk semuanya, A."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, Tsunade. Pemilik Avatar Platinum sebelumnya sudah mengamanatkan hal itu padaku. Dan aku sudah bersumpah untuk menempatinya." A mulai ikut geram. "Kau sudah memiliki kecurigaan itu?"

Tsunade memijat keningnya. "Entahlah. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**:

Hie... Bersambung disaat yang tidak tepat! Saya semakin pusing _ . Maaf, ya. Chapter ini saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Sekolah sedang ada PORAK.

.

**Thank's for :**

Uchiha hani namikaze ; bohdong. Palacio ; author. Nata ; Kosong tujuh ; sekarep ; Guest 1,2,3,4 ; Akira no Rinnegan ; fajar jabrik ; leontujuhempat ; Aden L Kazt ; Namikaze Sholkhan ; Yasashi-kun ; Jim ; Shirosaki Kito ; nineball ; Nagasaki ; pricilla. Junior ; TobiAkatsukiID ; Setsuna f seie ; REDCAS ; Hadinamikaze ; samsulae29 ; Blue-senpai ; Arif303y ; Neko Twins Kagamine ; Chic White ; nana haruka ; namina rin rin; dan semua silent riders yang sudah membaca.

.

**Special Thank's :**

Bohdong. Palacio ; Kosong tujuh ; leontujuhempat ; anime naruto-chan ; Shirosaki Kito ; dan nana haruka yang sudah memberikan OC mereka. Mungkin tidak akan ditampilkan sekarang – sekang. Tapi akan saya pastikan OC anda akan tampil.

So, berniat Review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	7. Chapter 7

#Jedukin kepala ke meja. _God!_ Saya author yang jahat! Saya membuat semua readers bingung. #Ditimpuk panthopel. Untuk itu saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari chapter 5 hingga chapter 6.

.

Q : Apa itu Avatar?

A : Saya akan menjelaskan lebih sederhana. Disini, avatar berasal dari bayangan seseorang yang menjelma menjadi sebuah individu utuh. Pemilik avatar tidak bisa diibaratkan dari garis keturunan. Disini, setiap pengguna avatar dapat mendapatkan avatar mereka kapanpun. Tetapi, untuk memunculkannya membutuhkan usia hingga 15 tahun. Jadi, sebelum usia yang ditentukan mereka tidak bisa memunculkan avatar. Khusus untuk Naruto yang memang lebih muda, akan dijelaskan pada saatnya.

Q : Bentuk avatar?

A : Saya sudah deskripsikan setiap avatar masing – masing. Mereka selalu berada dibelakang 'tuan' mereka. Mereka selalu menuruti perintah tuannya. Entah itu perintah baik atau buruk.

Q : Kuro dan Shiro apakah termasuk avatar?

A : Tidak, mereka merupakan individu sendiri. Hewan asli.

Q : Apa itu _Petav_?

A : Penjelasan ada di chapter ini. Tapi, _Petav _dikhususkan untuk pengguna Avatar Platinum. Setiap generasi Avatar Platinum memiliki _Petav _yang berbeda. Dan semuanya dapat berbicara.

Q : Siapa Prima?

A : Merupakan seorang wanita yang menjadi pemiliki pertama Avatar Platinum di dunia.

Q : Apakah akan ada ujian peningkatan level?

A : Saya suka ide anda. Akan saya pertimbangkan. Thank's.

Q : Apakah disini Naruto merupakan anak dari Minato dan Kushina?

A : Yup.

Q : Pair Naruto?

A : Saya sudah menegaskan Naruto berpasangan dengan OC. OC-nya siapa? Dichapter ini pasti ketahuan.

Q : Apakah terjadi perang antar avatar seperti perang dunia ninja?

A : Perang seperti itu memang akan ada. Namun, saya kira perang antar avatar tidak akan ada. Karena yang berperang adalah manusia, pengguna. Bukan avatar.

Q : Yang ditunjukan oleh Orochimaru dichapter sebelumnya?

A : Waktu saya membayangkannya, itu adalah untuk Rated : M. Saya tidak akan keluar batas. Awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya saya menetapkannya. Tolong bayangkan saja sendiri.

Q : Jadwal Update?

A : Update tergantung dengan mood. Kalau bagus, mungkin bisa tiap hari. Kalau jelek, mungkin sebulan sekali. _Sorry_.

.

Saya tidak akan melarang para readers bertanya sebanyak yang kalian inginkan. Maaf kalau penjelasan saya membingungkan. Itulah kenapa saya tidak mau menjadi guru.

_So, enjoy it!_

.

.

"_Kuro, Petav penjaga sang penerus Avatar Platinum. Apakah kau bersedia menerima tugas dan tanggung jawab yang akan kau tanggung?" Suara lembut perempuan itu mengalun pelan disebuah tempat yang hanya terlihat awan dengan langit berwarna jingga._

"_Saya bersedia, Prima-sama." Suara tegas dari seekor kucing hitam itu terdengar mantap dan penuh keyakinan._

_Wanita muda yang berambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang dipanggil 'Prima-sama' tersebut mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian beralih pada sosok yang akan menjadi rekan dari kucing berwarna hitam yang dipanggil 'Kuro'._

"_Shiro, Petav penjaga sang penerus Avatar Platinum. Apakah kau bersedia meneriman tugas dan tanggung jawab yang akan kau tanggung?" Prima kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama._

_Kucing putih yang ditanyai itu hanya terdiam, Ia menunduk._

"_Kau harus menerimanya sebagai Petav."_

_Kucing itu kembali terdiam. Namun, menghormati kepada siapa ia berhadapan ia akhirnya menjawabnya. "Saya mengerti."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti, ini adalah tanggung jawabmu dan rekanmu."_

"_Saya akan berusaha, Prima-sama."_

_Wanita itu terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh si kucing putih. "Apa kau tidak menginginkan tugas ini, Shiro?"_

_Si kucing putih kembali terdiam._

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, Shiro!" Suara lembut itu akhirnya mengeluarkan ketegasannya._

_Namun, si Kucing hanya diam membisu._

_Prima kembali terdiam. Ia berusaha mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikiran seekor Petav satu ini. "Kau tidak menginginkan ini, bukan Shiro? Kau tidak ingin menjadi seekor Petav lagi bagi penerus Avatar Platinum." Suara itu menunjukan kekecewaannya._

"_Maafkan saya, Prima-sama." Kucing putih itu terus menunduk._

"_Apakah ini semua adalah kesalahanku, Shiro?"_

_._

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Smart!Naru, Alur membingungkan, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

_Naruto berfikir_

_Orang lain berfikir_

.

Langit jingga itu memenuhi sebuah kamar biasa. Kamar berukuran sedang yang rapi. Diatas tempat tidur terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk dan terus menunduk. Rambut pirang berantakannya sedikit bergoyang ketika angin senja itu bertiup pelan.

Tangannya mengepal. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari seekor kucing hitam yang bertengger di jendela yang terus mengawasinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naru?"

Suara itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Tangannya yang mengepal, sudah kembali. Dan tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar.

Si kucing hitam itu mengetahui perubahan tersebut. Namun, sama sekali tak ia utarakan. Kucing hitam itu melompat menuju tempat tidur. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan remaja yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto masih menunduk.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Naru." Kuro menjawabnya dengan datar. "Apakah masih sesakit itu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Sekitar dua hari."

"Heh." Suara Naruto terdengar meremehkan. "Aku masih lemah, Kuro. Hanya memory itu saja aku tak sadarkan diri dua hari." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kuro hanya terdiam, ia melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat ini. "Itu pasti memory milik Prima_-sama_." Kuro menebaknya. "Kalau benar, itu berarti kau lebih baik dari generasi yang sebelumnya, Naru. Setelah mendapatkan memory sang Prima, memang akan membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran melebihi memory yang lainnya."

"Tetap saja." Naruto berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Daripada kau terus menyesali betapa lemahnya dirimu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi untuk mengikuti makan malam. Yang lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hn, baiklah."

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju aula. Ia masih cukup lelah, apalagi sudah dua hari ia tidak makan. Mungkin, selama itu ia hanya mendapat asupan energi yang biasa Kuro dan Neko_-chan_ berikan ketika ia kembali mengalami hal tersebut.

Ah, ya. Neko_-chan_. Ia baru mengingatnya dan baru menyadarinya, kalau kucing putih sinis itu tidak ada disampingnya. Kuro juga tak bersamanya, mengatakan bahwa sore ini ia sedang ada urusan penting.

Entah urusan apa, Naruto tak memperdulikannya. Baginya, Kuro adalah kucing yang pendiam, namun tegas dimatanya dan cukup misterius. Sedangkan Neko_-chan_, memang terlihat manis dan imut, namun ketika sudah satu jam bersamanya mungkin akan merasa kapok untuk dekat dengan kucing tersebut.

Naruto sampai didepan pintu aula. Dengan pelan pula ia berjalan menuju meja panjang di pojok sebelah kanan. Tempat kekuasaan bagi para siswa tingkat awal. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya tengah bersenda gurau sambil menunggu makan malam yang akan dipersiapkan.

"Naruto!" Teriakan itu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia menemukan Sakura dan Ino tengah berdiri sambil melambai padanya. Kelewat semangat.

"Ka-kau sudah sembuh, Na-Naruto_-kun_?" Pertanyaan terbata itu terlontarkan oleh Hinata ketika ia telah duduk disamping Gaara dan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan diatas telinga sebelah kanan terselip sebuah pena.

"Kalau kau masih sakit kau bisa kembali ke asrama, Naruto." Gaara menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng, ia merasa senang dikhawatirkan seperti itu. "Tidak apa – apa. Istirahat dua hari di kamar membuatku bosan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah kembali Academy. _Check_." Suara bisikan dan suara gesekan itu menyita perhatian Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada samping kanannya. Dan menemukan siswa yang tadi ia perhatikan tengah asyik menulis sambil menatap dirinya. Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya, ia merasa takjub ditatap penuh rasa ingin tahu tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Gin." Chiki, siswi berambut perak memukul pelan kepala siswa berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Gin.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, _Snack_!" Gin membalasnya dengan sarkastik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _Snack_, hah!" Sekali lagi siswi berambut perak itu memukul Gin.

"Itai, _Sna-_. Ehem, maksudku Chiki. Aku tidak mengganggu Naruto." Gin memanggil nama siswi tersebut.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang? Tidak mengganggunya? Lalu yang tadi itu apa?" Chiki dan Gin terus beradu mulut mereka tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

"Dasar mereka. Hei, Naruto. Kau jangan menghiraukan mereka, _Yokai_!" Sakura segera merebut perhatian Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Kau sudah tidak apa – apa, Naruto?_

Suara itu datang lagi. Telepati.

_Apa – apaan dengan gaya panggilanmu itu, Thinker?_

_Aku mengkhawatikanmu, baka!_

_Haha, gomen. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami saja, Thinker?_

_Aku malas._

_Ya, tipikal seorang Thinker._

_Terserah._

"Hei." Sebuah panggilan dan tepukan dibahu mampu membuat Naruto memutuskan koneksi telepatinya. Ia melihat Gaara pelakunya.

"Kau pucat, Naruto_-kun_. Apakah masih sakit?" Emiya Yuuki yang duduk agak serong kanan dengannya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Emiya_-san_."

"Ugh, apa ini adalah gara – gara Baka-Oro_-sensei_ itu?" Sakura berkata dengan kesal dan terlihat menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ya, sudahlah jangan diingatkan lagi. Itu membuatku mual." Emiya ikut nimbrung.

"Benar! Oh ya, aku dengar ada berita terupdate dari Sai_-senpai_. Bagaimana Gin? Kau mengetahuinya?" Ino bertanya pada remaja laki – laki yang masih bertengkar dengan Chiki.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Gin telah berada ditengah kerumunan mereka. Lebih tepatnya duduk diatas meja panjang. _Toh_, para guru dan staf lainnya belum datang. Terlihat pula, beberapa siswa tingkat menengah mengikuti jajaran tersebut.

"Ehem." Berdehem sebentar, Gin menatap orang yang tepat duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ino. "Harga untuk informasi terbaru itu cukup mahal. Apa yang bisa kau bayar, _flower_?" Gin sedikit menggoda.

Ino terlihat berfikir. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jaminan untuk-" Ino membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Gin.

Dan sesaat kemudian Gin bergidik. _Rahasia kalau seorang informan didikan Sai-senpai pingsan ketika melihat seorang pantomim._ "Ok! Aku terima! Kalau kau mengingkari, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Aku rasa kau mengetahui siapa ratu pemegang rahasia disini?" Ino kembali menyeringai.

_Sial._Gin mengutuk kebodohannya. Ino dikenal karena gosipnya yang merajalela. Gosip yang berasal dari mulut Ino adalah gosip yang akan selalu naik daun. Gin berusaha menghindari percakapan seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Lupakan hal itu. Sekarang berita terupdate. Berita ini spesial untuk Naruto." Gin berpindah posisi. Kini ia berada tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang duduk dikursi. "Pertemuanmu dengan Baka-Oro beberapa hari yang lalu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir di pelajaran!" Gin menambah kesan meriah dan merdeka ketika sampai diujung kalimat.

Banyak siswa yang bertepuk tangan riuh mendengarnya. Sementara tak sedikit siswi yang berteriak senang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Suara teriakan itu bergema di seluruh aula. Membuat seluruh kegiatan di aula itu berhenti bahkan para siswa tingkat atas ikut berhenti mendengar teriakan tersebut. Si pelaku, Nagata Chiki ikut menaiki meja panjang tersebut. Ia berdiri dengan gagahnya dan berhadapan dengan Gin yang ikut berdiri, menerima tantangan.

"Itu pasti kebohongan, _BirdHorse_! Orochimaru_-sensei_ adalah salah satu anggota Kementerian yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi akademi ini. Bagaimana bisa Orochimaru_-sensei_ bisa dikeluarkan dengan mudahnya?" Chiki menentang berita yang disampaikan Gin.

"Makanya dengarkan beritaku dengan benar, _Snack_!" Gin ikut menyulut api. "Aku tidak mengatakan Baka-Oro dikeluarkan."

"Eh? Lalu beritamu ini mengarah kemana?" Mood amarah Chiki turun drastis mendengarnya, kini berganti penasaran.

Ketika Gin akan menjawab. Seseorang yang lain sudah terlebih dulu, berdiri dibelakang Gin. Berdiri diatas meja.

"Orochimaru akan digantikan." Suara datar itu menyita perhatian seluruh aula. Dan terlihat seorang laki – laki yang memiliki kulit putih dengan rambut hitam pendek sepaket dengan senyum datarnya.

"Gyaaa, itu Sai_-senpai_!" Suara teriakan memuja itu berasal dari beberapa siswi membuat aula itu kembali berisik.

Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan seketika seluruh aula kembali hening. "Menurut informanku yang terpercaya, yang menggantikan Orochimaru adalah murid langsung dari Orochimaru sendiri."

Berakhirnya dengan satu kalimat itu. Pro dan kontra langsung menyebar diseluruh aula.

"Gin, aku rasa tugasku sudah selesai. Dah." Dan dengan itu Sai meloncat tinggi untuk kembali ke mejanya. Diiringi dengan teriakan memuja dari beberapa siswi.

"Apanya yang tugas! Dia mengambil alih bagian yang seru!" Gin menggerutu sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas sana, anak muda!" Suara tegas itu membahana di aula.

Gin mengenal suara ini. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dibelakang punggungnya. Ia menemukan Chiki yang telah kembali duduk sambil melambaikan tangan – bersembunyi – terhadapnya.

_Sial_. Gin kembali merutuki kebodohannya. Ia ditinggal sendirian diatas meja sedangkan yang lainnya sudah duduk tenang dibangku masing – masing. Mengantisipasi hukuman. Dengan cepat Gin membungkuk dalam.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade_-sama_."

"Duduk ditempatmu, bocah!" Tsunade terlihat marah dan berkacak pinggang.

Dengan cepat pula Gin kembali duduk disamping Naruto. Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang ketika semua murid menyadari semua guru dan staf sudah duduk ditempat masing – masing. Tapi yang membuat mereka menjadi tegang adalah kehadiran seorang guru yang sama sekali tak diharapkan oleh yang lain. Orochimaru. Yang dengan tenang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jiraiya.

_Apakah berita yang dibawakan informan paling dipercaya seluruh murid academy hanyalah kebohongan?_

_Kenapa Orochimaru-sensei masih dengan tenang berkeliaran di academy?_

_Kenapa Orochimaru-sensei harus ada di academy ini?_

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu langsung mengisi aula dengan suara remang – remang. Alias berbisik.

"Apakah aku belum memerintahkan kalian untuk tenang?" Tsunade kembali dengan suara menggelegarnya. Dan berhasil membuat semua pertanyaan itu hilang dihebus angin.

"Sebenarnya kau memang belum mengatakannya, Tsunade." Hanya satu orang yang berani berbicara seperti itu. Ya, Jiraiya. Kepala asrama laki – laki.

"Apa aku bertanya padamu, Jiraiya?" Tsunade mengeluarkan suara menyeramkannya dan berhasil membuat Jiraiya bungkam. "Baiklah. Malam ini aku akan memberikan kalian pengumuman. Terkait dengan kejadian tak terduga beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya, guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Kalian, Orochimaru akan digantikan."

Dan hampir saja semua murid melonjak kegirangan jika saja Tsunade tak melanjutkannya.

"Yang akan digantikan oleh seseorang yang secara langsung berguru pada Orochimaru." Satu kalimat berhasil membuat semua siswa kembali _down. Hell_, kalau gurunya seperti itu? Apalagi muridnya, bukan?

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu." Tsunade mempersilahkan seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya.

Seorang pria berambut putih agak panjang yang diikat dengan kacamata bulat yang dikenakannya. Pria itu terlihat masih muda. Senyum ramah merekah diwajahnya. "Oh, konbanwa. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Kabuto. Saya akan mengajar Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam menggantikan Orochimaru_-sama_."

Dan sedetik kemudian. Pemikiran buruk langsung hilang bagai asap. Tak ada yang mengiranya. Yang ada hanya teriakan beberapa siswi yang terlihat kagum dan senang dengan adanya guru tampan dan muda tersebut.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana bisa guru muda dan ramah itu bisa menjadi murid Baka-Oro_-sensei_. Itu pasti candaan."

"Ya, benar."

"Tapi bisa saja sikap ramahnya itu menutupi sikap aslinya yang sama dengan Baka-Oro."

"Mungkin."

"Ya, benar."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Berbagai pro dan kontra kembali bertebaran. Menyebabkan seluruh aula menjadi berisik.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah berfikir.

"Eh? Aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana bisa aula sebesar ini menjadi berisik hanya karena siswa di academy? Bukankah setiap tingkatan hanya berisi sekitar 30 anak?"

"Itulah kehebohan disini. Memang menakjubkan, bukan?" Emiya menjawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ini hampir sama dengan sekolahnya di akademi ninja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sangat ribut dan susah diatur. Aneh. Sepertinya sudah takdirnya untuk selalu mendapatkan sekolah yang tak akan pernah bisa tenang.

.

Angin yang belum telalu larut itu sudah sangat dingin. Bertiup pelan dan membelai setiap bulu gelap milik Kuro yang dengan tenang duduk diatas atap kamar Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati angin dingin tersebut.

Dan tak berapa lama, ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau sudah datang, Shiro?" Pertanyaan itu berlaku untuk seekor dibelakangnya. Kuro membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat betapa berantakannya Shiro saat ini.

Bulu putih yang biasanya bersih dan lembut itu kini terlihat kotor dan kasar. Mata Shiro yang biasanya tajam kini berubah menjadi sayu. Dan Kuro dapat melihat cara jalan Shiro sedikit pincang.

"Kau sedikit berlebihan, Shiro." Kuro dapat mendengar Shiro mendengusnya. Ia memiliki pemikiran, Shiro sepertinya tidak setuju dengan tindakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya. Jadi tidak perlu berkomentar."

Kuro hanya terdiam, ketika ia mendengar nada sinis dari Shiro. Ia hanya diam tak lagi berkomentar. Kuro melihat Shiro berusaha berjalan turun kembali menuju kamar Naruto. Ia dapat melihat cara jalan Shiro agak pincang. Kali ini seharusnya ia berkomentar.

"Biarkan aku mengobati luka kakimu, Shiro." Kuro berusaha menegurnya.

"Dan membiarkan Naruto kembali pingsan?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. "Kemudian aku harus kembali ke gua gelap itu? Aku rasa lebih baik, kakiku dipotong saja."

"Shiro!" Kali ini Kuro membentaknya. "Jaga ucapanmu."

Shiro hanya memberi senyuman sinis. Tanpa mengatakan apa – apa lagi, ia berusaha untuk bisa dengan mudah sampai di jendela kamar Naruto. Dan menemukan tak ada Naruto. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding. Dan menyadari, kemungkinan Naruto berada di Aula.

_**Segarkan**_

Menggumamkan sebuah kata dan dalam sekejam mata. Tubuh Shiro kembali bersih dan lembut. Namun berbeda dengan kakinya yang terlihat terluka. Tak memperdulikannya. Shiro segera melingkar di sebuah karpet kecil ditengah ruangan dan beristirahat.

.

"Bantulah kami, Prima_-sama_." Kuro kembali menutup matanya. Merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hangat. Namun, berbeda dengan hatinya yang tengah dingin.

.

"Ugh." Naruto sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang seolah merenggang didalam tubuhnya. Makanan yang tadi akan masuk kedalam mulutnya kembali terjatuh diatas piring makan malamnya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa – apa, Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata dapat mendengar Naruto sedikit mengeluh.

"Kau masih sakit, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto berubah pucat.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir. Ia juga tidak suka orang lain mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. "Aku tidak apa – apa. Sungguh." Naruto mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ketika ia belum memasuki Academy dan baru mengenal Gina, Arashi dan Fuyuki.

_Kuro, Neko-chan._

**~oOo~**

Neko_-chan_ membuka matanya pelan ketika ia menerima terpaan hangat dari mentari. Ia merasakan masih bergelung nyaman di atas karpet. Neko_-chan_ sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Gerakannya berhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melilit salah satu kakinya. Ia melihat kaki kanan belakangnya(?). Dan mendapati luka tempo hari sudah ditutup rapi dengan sebuah perban. Ia juga baru menyadari, kalau tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kain yang agak tebal namun kecil, tapi masih bisa menutupi dan menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah harus merasa senang atau sedih. Neko_-chan_ mengetahui siapa yang melakukan ini padanya. Pastilah Naruto. Hubungannya dengan Kuro sedikit renggang. Jadi, Kuro tidak akan mengganggunya. Apalagi kemarin ia berada dalam tensi tertinggi.

Neko_-chan_ melompat menuju meja belajar Naruto. Ia menemukan sehelai kertas dan sepotong daging diatas sebuah piring. Neko_-chan_ membaca tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

_Neko-chan. Itu adalah daging piggeon kesukaanmu. Aku spesial memintanya pada kepala dapur. Kau harus memakannya, Neko-chan. Aku akan sangat marah kalau kau tidak menurutiku. Hari ini, Kuro yang akan bersamaku. Kau istirahat saja, luka di kakimu pasti masih sakit, kan? Aku tidak akan menanyakan, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka seperti itu._

_Semoga cepat sembuh, Neko-chan._

_Naruto._

Neko_-chan_ sedikit tersenyum setelah membacanya. Ia melihat sepotong daging kesukannya itu. Dengan pelan ia memakannya. Sembari makan, ia menyadari betapa lapar dan lelahnya ia. Berada di gua gelap itu sendirian dan beberapa hari sudah cukup menobatkan gua tersebut adalah tempat pertama yang harus Neko_-chan_ hindari.

Ia memang di gua tersebut selama beberapa hari. Namun, ia sama sekali belum memakan apapun dan beristirahat. Disana yang ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam. Menahan sakit dan erangan yang selalu muncul. Itu adalah efek dari hukuman – atau kutukan, mungkin? – yang dilancarkan Kuro padanya.

Ia sudah merasakan ini dua kali ini. Benar – benar sakit yang luar biasa.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi ke kantin ataupun aula. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk dibangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela. Memandang keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana Maito Guy, guru olahraga akademi tengah menghukum siswa yang terlambat memasuki kelas dengan hukuman lari keliling lapangan 50 kali. Angka yang fantastis.

Tak hanya melakukan itu. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk. Tangan kanannya sebagai penumpu dagunya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus kepala Kuro yang bergelung diatas mejanya.

"Sudah pergi sana, Ino-pig! Sasuke_-kun_ hanya ingin pergi ke kantin denganku." Suara Sakura menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia dapat melihat Sakura tengah mengejek Ino.

"Enak, saja. Akulah yang akan pergi dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Benarkan, Sasuke_-kun_?" Ino bertanya dengan suara manja.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia melihat bagaimana kedua gadis cantik itu tengah berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang terlihat risih dengan pertengkaran gadis – gadis tersebut.

"Diam!" Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan mengikutiku. Kalau kalian mengikuti, kalian akan menyesal." Dengan ancaman pendek itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang membeku ketakutan mendengar ancaman berbahaya Sasuke.

"Aku rasa bukan dia, Naru." Suara Kuro mengejutkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuro?"

"Kau tahu dia memiliki saudara, bukan? Mungkin saja penjagamu adalah saudaranya." Kuro masih menutup matanya, merasa nyaman dengan gerakan tangan Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Sudah cukup mereka mendapat masalah. Biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya." Naruto berkata sambil ikut menutup matanya. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk memanjakan Kuro.

"Naru-" Kuro merasa cukup iba.

"Biarkan mereka bebas. Biarkan mereka merasakan kedamaian mereka sendiri." Naruto membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan dahinya sedikit berkedut ketika melihat tatapan iba dari Kuro. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mengasihaniku, Kuro."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kuro mengalah. Ia mengibas – ibaskan ekornya pelan. Kembali menutup matanya.

"Hei, Naruto." Naruto menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat Sakura dan Hinata berada didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Um,.." Sakura terlihat kebingungan mencari kata. "Aku dengar kau pernah tersesat untuk mencari kelas?" Dan Sakura melihat Naruto mengangguk. "Um, apa kau mau kami yang mengajakmu berjalan – jalan?"

"Jalan – jalan?"

Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang, hingga akhirnya menghela nafas. "Ka-kami kemarin mendapat detensi dari Iruka-_sensei , _dan hukumannya adalah memperkenalkanmu pada Academy akhir pekan ini." Hinata menjawabnya dengan sedikit sendu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, merasakan nada tidak terima. "Kalau kalian tidak mau juga tidak apa – apa. Jangan dipaksakan. Aku akan berusaha mengatakan hal ini pada Iruka-_sensei_."

"Tidak." Dengan cepat Sakura menyangkal Naruto. "Kau harus mau, lagipula-" Belum menyelesaikannya, wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan pelan, ia lanjutkan. "La-lagipula, dengan itu aku akan bisa melihat Sasuke_-kun_ berlatih."

Naruto_ sweatdrop_, kalau ujung – ujungnya dipaksa kenapa harus bertanya segala.

"Baiklah. Asal tak merepotkan kalian." Naruto menyanggupinya. Toh, ia sangat membutuhkan hal tersebut. Ia dapat melihat, Sakura berbalik dan berlari melompat – lompat menuju Ino yang terlihat tengah menunggu.

Ia juga melihat Hinata membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya. Dan segera keluar kelas bersama yang lainnya.

Ia agak bingung, seharusnya dirinyalah yang berterima kasih. Kenapa justru mereka?

"Jangan melamun, _Mask_." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya tepat didepannya. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah darah dan diikat satu. Mirip sekali dengan gaya rambut Ino. Hanya saja gadis ini memiliki poni dikedua sisinya tanpa menutupi matanya. Mata gadis tersebut bermata violet cerah. Sangat kontras dengan rambutnya.

"Tumben kau menyapaku langsung, _Thinker_." Naruto memulai dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat, _Mask_." Si _Thinker_ menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

Naruto merasa sedikit simpati. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah." _Thinker_ menjawabnya dengan malas. Ia melihat Kuro yang masih tidur manja. Ia sedikit menyeritkan dahi. "Dimana kucing sinis itu?"

Naruto sedikit terkikik. "Ada apa denganmu, Fuyuki? Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Untuk apa kau mencari Neko_-chan_? Mencari teman bertengkar?" Naruto sedikit menggodanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku sedang malas bertengkar." Masaki Fuyuki memberikan sorotan tajamnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tak terpengaruh, ia justru tertawa. "Neko_-chan_ sedang sakit. Kakinya terluka." Tiba – tiba saja, Naruto berubah menjadi murung ketika ia mengatakannya. Ia juga menghentikan gerakan tangan kirinya yang semula mengelus kepala Kuro.

Fuyuki hanya terdiam. Ia menunggu cerita dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku harap ia baik – baik saja." Naruto masih murung. Fuyuki menepuk pelan bahu teman kecilnya tersebut. Ia mengenal Naruto sudah lama, Naruto pasti akan sedih kalau kedua kucingnya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

"Berhentilah cengeng, Naruto. Kau adalah penerus takdir. Bagaimana bisa orang sekuat dirimu menjadi anak manja seperti ini. Apa aku harus membeli permen lolipop dulu agar kau berhenti menangis?" Fuyuki sengaja mengejeknya.

"Diamlah, _Thinker_." Naruto berdesis tidak suka.

Namun, Fuyuki membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

BRAK...

Pintu terbuka kasar.

"Naruzu!" Dapat dipastikan siapa yang datang. Namun, pendatang itu langsung sumringah ketika ia mendapati orang lain. "Hai, Fuma_-chan_!" Arashi berlari dengan gaya dramatis.

BLETAK...

BUAK...

Suara jitakan dan sebuah benda yang terbentuk cukup besar menindih Arashi. Naruto dan Kuro menatapnya dengan penuh kasihan. Sebuah meja bertumpuk menindih Arashi. Sementara pelaku jitakan hanya terdiam melihat temannya yang tengah kesakitan berjuang dalam tindihan meja.

"Gi-Gina to-tolong aku." Arashi berkata dengan pelannya. Musik pengiring telah memainkan lagunya, sementara sinar lampu terus menyoroti Arashi yang tengah diujung tanduk.

"Semoga kau diterima disisinya, selamat tinggal Kagaya Arashi." Gina menunduk murung, ia melemparkan sebuah bunga lily – yang entah didapat darimana – pada Arashi yang tengah selamat.

Hawa kesuraman, musik pengiring kematian dan lampu terus mengiring kepergian Arashi.

"Hai, Fuyuki_-chan_." Dengan riang Gina melompati jasad Arashi dan berlari riang gembira menuju Naruto.

"Hn." Fuyuki menjawabnya seperti biasa.

"Dingin seperti biasa. Kenapa kau hanya akrab dengan Naru_-kun_?" Gina menggerutu kesal. Ia tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan Fuyuki sejak berada di desa.

"Hn." Gina _sweatdrop_. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan salah satu keturunan klan penjaga yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian.

"Gyah!" Suara Arashi berteriak sangat keras. Ia membuat meja – meja yang menindihnya menjadi tak berdaya. Mirip seperti seekor kecoak yang terbalik. "Fuyuki, kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Arashi berkata dengan gagahnya seolah yang terjadi barusan bukanlah apa – apa. "Kau juga, Gina. Kenapa kau merelakanku pergi?" Arashi semakin mendramatisir.

"Oh ya. Level Elemen Pikiran milikmu sudah bertambah?" Gina bertanya, seolah tak mendengar seruan dari Arashi. Fuyuki mengangguk. "Menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Bisa bertelepati dan memindahkan barang semaumu."

"Aku diacuhkan. Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak berguna." Senandung itu terus diucapkan Arashi seraya terus berlutut dan memukul lantai dibawahnya. Ia frustasi. Hawa suram masih menyelimutinya. Tak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya, Gina." Fuyuki merasa sedikit simpati dengan kerja keras Gina selama ini.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menjadi prajurit elit, Fuyuki_-chan_." Hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku malas." Seperti biasa.

"Ya, tipikal seorang _Thinker_." Dan Naruto membalasnya seperti biasa.

"Gah. Lama – lama bersamamu, bisa membuatku gila. Ayo kita pergi, Gina." Fuyuki segera pergi, namun sebelum itu ia menginjak punggung Arashi yang saat itu masih dalam proses pundung-nya. Gina juga ikut, namun kali ini dengan sengaja menggesek – gesekkan kakinya dipunggung Arashi.

Naruto hanya meringis, ia merasa kasihan dengan Arashi. Yang memang sejak dulu. Tidak akan pernah mendapat perhatian apabila Gina dan Fuyuki sudah berkumpul.

"Itulah karma kalau kita mengubah nama orang seenaknya." Naruto hanya mengangguk. Menyetujui celetukan Kuro.

"Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak berguna." Arashi masih pundung di kelas Naruto yang sudah sepi.

**~oOo~**

"Itachi." Suara lembut perempuan memanggil seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor Kementrian Avatar.

Pemua tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Rambut hitam legam dan panjang yang ia ikat sedikit bergerak ketika angin meniupnya pelan. Pemuda tersebut menunggu si pemanggil sejajar dengannya. Setelah mengetahui si pemanggil sejajar dengannya, ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada adikmu?" Konan, wanita yang bertanya kini tengah asyik bersama origaminya.

"Belum."

"Aku harap kau segera memberitahunya, Itachi. Pein, Nagato dan aku mengkhawatirkan kalian disalahkan oleh Kementrian."

"Tenang saja, Konan. Kami berdua akan baik – baik saja. A_-sama_ sudah menjaminnya." Itachi menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Aku harap seperti itu."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Sepertinya semua readers sudah menebak siapa pengguna Avatar Platinum? Yup, seratus untuk readers. Hadiahnya, saya akan memperkenalkan OC yang mungkin membuat bingung readers.

Disini Arashi, Gina dan Fuyuki sudah mengetahui Naruto merupakan pemilik avatar platinum. Mereka merupakan OC yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengenal Naruto setelah ia bertukar dengan 'dirinya' yang lain.

Apabila readers membaca dengan teliti, Kuro menyalahkan Shiro mengenai pengetahuan Gina dan Arashi. Hal itu merupakan kelalaian Shiro yang pertama, membiarkan orang lain tahu mengenai identitas Naruto. Yang kedua terdapat dalam chapter kemarin.

Berbeda dengan Fuyuki yang mengenal Naruto sejak kecil, maka Fuyuki mengetahui segalanya tentang Naruto dan 'pertukaran' tersebut. Ditambah dengan adanya kemampuan khusus dari klannya.

Fuyuki memiliki avatar Gold. Merupakan keturunan dari klan dengan kepemilikan elemen pikiran yang hampir melewati batas bagi avatar Gold. Untuk itu, Fuyuki bisa telepati bersama Naruto – yang notabene merupakan pengguna Avatar Platinum – dan dapat menggerakan barang yang ia inginkan hanya dengan fikiran.

**Thank's for :**

Namikaze Sholkhan ; Guest 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ; Yasashi_-kun_ ; Blue_-senpai_ ; DarkYami Kugamawa ; tresyacancer ; Jim ; El bany blueblack ; Nagasaki ; Dark – AraStev ; Tuxedo Putih ; Akira no Rinnegan ; leontujuhempat ; Hadinamikaze ; REDCAS ; anime naruto_-chan_ ; Shirosaki Kito ; bala-san dewa hikikomori ; author. Nata ; TobiAkatsukiID ; uchiha hani namikaze ; namina rin rin ; Naru_-kun_93 ; samsulae29 ; Setsuna f Seie ; uchiha sabai ; Aera ; dan semua silent readers yang sudah membaca fic ini.

So, berminat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	8. Chapter 8

Q : Perbedaan _Petav _ dan Penjaga?

A : Perbedaan mereka berada dalam taraf cara mereka mendukung pengguna Avatar Platinum. Kalau Penjaga, melindungi raga pengguna Avatar Platinum. Sementara _Petav_ mendukung jiwa, rohani dan spiritual mereka. Mengingat, psikologis setiap pengguna avatar Platinum sangatlah rentan.

Q : Kekuatan Naruto yang lain?

A : Itu masih bocoran. Shishishi.

Q : Bagaimana dengan Naruto dunia Ninja?

A : Saya rasa Naruto dunia Ninja tetap sama dengan di Canon dan saya harap ada kejutan disini. Shishishi.

Q : Pair OC Naruto?

A : Apa kemarin belum keliatan, ya? Maklum saya ga terlalu mahir romance seperti itu. OC-nya adalah Masaki Fuyuki. Tapi, saya harap jangan merasa di PHP sama saya, ya. Soalnya mungkin akan jarang sekali nampilin romance.

Q : Kapan Avatar Platinum Naruto keluar?

A : Eh? Saya juga gak tahu #plak. Tapi setelah Sasuke merasa kehilangan sesuatu lagi, disitulah Avatar Platinum keluar #OOPS.

Q : Apakah Thinker dan Mask memiliki arti sendiri?

A : Yup, tapi nanti saja penjelasannya, ya.

Oke, gak ada lagi yang ditanyakan? #Celingak – celinguk. Sst...Hei, chapter ini avatar Sasuke keluar, lho. #Bisik – bisik.

_Enjoy it_

_..._

"Yo, yo. Itachi, aku dengar adikmu akan mengikuti latihan tanding, benar?" Suara itu sama sekali tak membuat Itachi bergeming dari tugasnya.

Namun, akhirnya ia menjawabnya demi nama baik. "Hn."

"Kalau tidak salah dengan murid tingkat menengah, benar?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak takut adikmu kalah?"

"..."

"..."

"Kalau dia kalah, aku rasa dia akan terus memburu orang yang telah mengalahkannya."

Bee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar nada acuh dan terlihat seringai dari Uchiha Itachi ini. Tapi, ia berfikir ini lebih baik daripada harus bercengkrama dengan adiknya yang – sok – keren dan kuat itu.

Bersyukurlah, Bee.

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : Sekuel dari 'Teman', AU, OC, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

**.**

Pagi itu asrama terlihat lengang. Asrama yang berdiri tak jauh dari Academy terlihat terbagi menjadi 2. Sebelah kiri merupakan asrama untuk laki – laki. Dengan kepala asrama mereka yang er-mesum. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya. Yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Academy.

Disebelah kanan, merupakan asrama untuk perempuan. Dengan kepala asrama mereka yang merupakan guru-yang-tidak-akan-bisa-dibohongi. Julukan yang cukup panjang itu berlaku untuk Yuhi Kurenai. Hal ini disebabkan, Kurenai memiliki elemen pikiran yang mencapai Gold puncaknya. Level 90, puncak level bagi seorang Golder. Dapat membaca pikiran siapapun.

Yuhi Kurenai merupakan pengguna Avatar Silver. Namun, keturunan klan mereka memiliki ikatan dalam elemen pikiran yang kuat. Meskipun Silverer, namun level elemen pikiran dari Yuhi Kurenai adalah level puncak Golder.

Setiap kamar asrama sangatlah luas. Untuk satu kamar, biasanya diisi oleh 4 siswa. Tidak ada perbedaan tingkatan.

Beberapa anak, terlihat sudah melakukan aktivitas paginya setiap akhir pekan. Jogging. Namun, tampaknya sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yang tengah melerai perang dingin Kuro dan Shiro.

Naruto mendengus keras. Dengan kesal ia melipat tangannya dan kedua kakinya diatas tempat tidur. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Frustasi tingkat tinggi, mungkin. Ia menatap tajam kedua kucing yang berbeda jenis yang selalu menjadi penjaganya tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar seperti ini, hah?" Naruto menaikan nada suaranya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kedua penjaganya ini bertengkar sejak ia tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah ketika ia melihat Kuro yang tak bergeming diatas jendela. Sementara Neko_-chan_ memalingkan wajahnya, ia tengah bergelung diatas karpet kamar Naruto.

"Terserah." Naruto memasrahkannya.

Ia segera berdiri dan segera berganti pakaian. Pakaian biasa, tak ada unsur formal. Hanya sebuah kaos putih polos, celana hitam bahan dan sebuah jaket biru gelap untuk menutupi dinginnya pagi hari.

Ia teringat akan janjinya dengan Sakura dan Hinata, sepertinya Ino juga ikut. Mengingat, adanya urusan tersembunyi dari janji ini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan pangeran idaman mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Menarik perhatian Kuro dan Shiro. Namun, tak bertahan lama karena akhirnya, Naruto langsung menyadarinya. Ia memikirkan klan Uchiha itu, klan penjaga pengguna Avatar Platinum. Itu berarti merupakan penjaganya. Namun, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada klan tersebut, selain pembantaian. Naruto berusaha melupakannya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu untuk sarapan, setelah itu Sakura dan lainnya mengajakku untuk menjelajahi seluruh Academy." Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Kalian ingin tetap disini?"

Neko_-chan_ tersenyum meremehkan. "Baka! Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutimu dengan kondisi ini _Teimei-_Ruto." Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Naruto sedikit menggerutu. "Cepat! Bawa aku keatas kepalamu."

Dengan terus menggerutu, akhirnya Naruto menurutinya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kuro?" Naruto bertanya sambil meletakan Shiro diatas kepalanya.

"Hn." Kuro segera melompat dan mendekati Naruto. Dan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

**.**

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kantin Academy. Kantin itu dibuka hanya setiap akhir pekan. Jum'at sore hingga hari minggu. Untuk menuju kantin, ia haruslah melewati lapangan olahraga.

Naruto berhenti mendadak. Dan sepersekian detik, berkelebatlah sebuah bayangan cepat yang mampu membuat lingkungan berdebu. Naruto sedikit mengerang dan menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan sedikit perih.

Setelah dirasa sudah tidak apa – apa. Naruto langsung berjengit mundur ketika ia membuka matanya, mendapati sepasang mata bundar yang sangat dekat.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, ketika ia melihat seorang laki – laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau. Hampir saja, Naruto mengatainya pisang yang belum matang, ketika ia mengenali pakaian yang hampir sama seperti itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru terenergik di Academy. Maito Guy, Guru Olahraga dan bela diri. Dan Naruto berani jamin, saat tidurpun guru itu bisa berlari.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Suara itu menyentakkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya. Dengan sedikit gugup, Naruto mengangguk. "Y-ya. Ti-tidak apa – apa."

Tiba – tiba saja, pemuda itu membungkuk. "Maafkan aku. Gara – gara aku, matamu menjadi sakit."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Dan selanjutnya ia tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tidak masalah. Sungguh, kau tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Tapi, Guru Guy mengatakan-" Tuh, kan. "-bahwa aku harus meminta maaf kalau aku telah menyakiti orang lain."

"Aku sungguh tidak apa – apa. Er-." Naruto agak kebingungan untuk menyapa pemuda ini. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Dalam sekejap, pemuda hijau itu langsung berdiri tegap. "Ah, aku ingat kau adalah murid baru tingkat awal itu,kan?" Dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Namaku Rock Lee. Murid tingkat menengah. Dan panutanku adalah Guru Guy, dengan semangat masa mudanya!" Pemuda itu sangat bersemangat.

Naruto sedikit meringis mendapati semangat berlebihan pemuda tersebut. "Salam kenal."

"Hei, Lee!" Seruan itu membuat mereka berpaling pada dua pemuda lain yang menuju kearah mereka.

Salah satu pemuda itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang dengan tato melingkar – lingkar di kedua pipinya. Badannya yang berisi membuat Naruto meringis melihat badannya yang 'besar' tersebut.

Yang satunya adalah seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut dan mata hitam. Naruto kembali meringis. Kali ini karena pakaiannya. Bagaimana bisa celana putih kemudian dengan baju belang dengan warna hitam, putih dan biru. Membuat sakit mata saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sekarang ada latihan tanding? Siapa lawanmu itu?" Pemuda gempal itu bertanya ketika ia sudah dekat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda sebelahnya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Aku latihan pemansan." Lee menjawabnya dengan semangat dan berapi – api. Naruto dan kedua pemuda itu segera menjaga jarak mereka dari api Lee. Teringat akan sesuatu. Api Lee tiba – tiba padam.

"Oh, ya. Kenalkan, mereka adalah temanku. Dia adalah Akamichi Choji." Lee menunjuk pada pemuda 'besar'. Dan kali ini berpindah pada pemuda yang terlihat pendiam. "Dan dia adalah Shirosaki Kito. Choji, Kito kalian sudah mengetahui murid baru itu, kan?"

"Salam kenal, Akamichi-_senpai_, Shirosaki-_senpai_. Dan ini Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro." Naruto memperkenalkan kedua kucingnya.

"Panggil saja, Choji dan dia Kito. Salam kenal, Naruto." Choji mengingat nama Naruto.

"Salam kenal." Kito juga segera membalas salam Naruto.

"Hei, masih ada waktu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku sudah lapar." Choji berkata sambil menepuk – nepuk perutnya yang 'besar'.

"Kau sudah memakan semua cemilan di kamarku Choji dan sekarang kau mau makan lagi? Aku bingung kenapa kau tidak minum langsung dari galon saja?" Naruto dapat melihat Kito mendelik tajam pada Choji yang hanya tertawa.

"Ayolah. Aku benar – benar lapar. Kau juga, kan Naruto?"

Sulit diakui, namun ada benarnya juga. Naruto memang lapar. Dengan sedikit anggukan ia melangkah bersama Choji, Lee dan Kito untuk ke Kantin.

.

Lagi, lagi Naruto kembali meringis ketika melihat meja yang ia duduki bersama teman barunya dipenuhi oleh makanan yang dipesan Choji. Ia hanya menatap mangkuk ramen misonya yang ke dua.

Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro yang tengah memakan daging yang ia pesan. Beralih pada Kito, ia dapat melihat Kito tengah terdiam menunggu sesuatu. Seolah menunggu makanannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Um, ano, _Senpai_." Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin tahu maksud kalian mengenai latihan tanding."

"Oh, latihan tanding?" Lee memastikan dengan semangat.

Melihat Lee yang sudah mulai berapi – api. Choji yang nampak hanya peduli pada makanannya. Kito akhirnya mengambil kendali.

"Biar aku saja, Lee." Kito membuka mulutnya. Ia dapat melihat, sahabatnya itu sedikit kecewa. Tak memperdulikannya, Kito segera menjawab. "Di Academy, setiap akhir pekan – sabtu dan minggu – selalu diadakan latihan tanding. Hal diberlakukan untuk melihat berapa potensi yang kita capai. Pemilihan anggota tanding ditentukan oleh Ibiki-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru Penyusun Karier Masa Depan dan Guru Permintaan Misi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan murid lain yang ingin berlatih, namun tidak mendapat kesempatan bertanding?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Latihan tanding diadakan di Lapangan Pertandingan. Latihan tanding ini mendapat izin langsung dari Kepala Academy dan akan diberi catatan khusus mengenai nilai. Sementara yang belum mendapat kesempatan, di Academy terdapat banyak lapangan yang bisa digunakan untuk latihan."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Minggu kemarin yang bertanding adalah Kagaya Arashi (Gold, tingkat menengah) vs Kankorou (Silver, tingkat menengah). Yang terakhir Hyuuga Neji (Gold, tingkat akhir) vs Temari (Silver, tingkat akhir)."

Naruto menyeritkan dahinya. Ia masih belum mengerti. "Kenapa yang aku dengar hanya Gold melawan Silver? Apa itu yang seharusnya?"

Kito mengangkat bahu. Ia mulai memakan makanan yang mulai dingin. Ah, ia memang benci panas. "Aku rasa tidak. Itu hanya kebetulan. Sama seperti tingkatan yang saling berbeda – beda. Hal ini adalah kekuasaan Ibiki-_sensei_."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengingat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Academy. Itu adalah saat dimana Hyuuga Neji melawan Temari. "Lalu, minggu sekarang siapa?"

"Menurut pengumuman kemarin. Uchiha Sasuke (Gold, tingkat awal) vs Rock Lee (Bronze, tingkat menengah), dan untuk besok ada Shion (Silver, tingkat menengah) vs Karin (Silver, tingkat akhir)." Choji menjawabnya dalam kegiatan makannya.

"Oh," Naruto menjawabnya hingga mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. "Jam berapa mereka mulai?" Naruto terlihat semangat. Ia ingin sekali melihat latihan tanding seperti itu.

"Beberapa jam lagi. Untuk itu, aku harus latihan dengan semangat masa muda, Guru Guy." Lee kembali berapi – api. Dengan cepat ia kembali menuju lapangan untuk lari dan beberapa gerakan pemanasan yang sudah tidak bisa dihitung sebagai pemanasan.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "Um, apakah ada yang bisa melawan dengan duet?"

Kito mengangguk. "Ya, bisa saja. Aku bilang tergantung keinginan Ibiki-_sensei_."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami belum mendapatkannya. Latihan ini dipilih acak. Untuk itu kami haruslah selalu siap dan berlatih."

Naruto mengangguk. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya. Naruto menoleh kesamping dan menemukan murid yang sekelas dengannya. Naruto berusaha mengingat siapa nama siswa tersebut.

"I-Inuzuka Kiba, benar?" Naruto berusaha menyapa. Dan langsung dibalas cengiran yang kelewat lebar. Ia dapat melihat anjing kesayangan Kiba bertengger diatas kepala siswa tersebut. Posisi yang hampir sama dengan Neko_-chan_.

"Ah, benar. Awas saja kalau kau tidak mengingat nama teman sekelasmu ini." Kiba memberikan ancamannya yang terdengar seperti gurauan. Ia menurunkan Akamaru disampingnya. Tempat Kuro dan Neko_-chan_ tengah memakan daging.

Perkataan Kiba berhasil membuat Naruto mengikuti tawa Kiba. Naruto memutuskan Kiba merupakan teman yang cocok untuk bergurau.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi sekali, Kiba?" Choji masih ngemil.

Kiba menggeleng prihatin. "Kau tahu, gara – gara suara keras Arashi-_senpai_. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan Akamaru juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ara-_nii_?"

"Kau mengenal Arashi-_senpai_? Entahlah, ia terus mengeluh soal 'Aku tidak berguna' dan sejenisnya."

Naruto sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Mengingat kejadian tempo hari diruangan kelasnya. "Ya, lalu dimana dia?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin-" Kiba melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju mereka. "Ah, itu dia."

Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk.

"Oi, Naruzu!"

_Hell_, Naruto ingin melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia mencari sesuatu dan menemukannya. Melemparnya dan dengan senang hari Naruto tertawa dengan bebasnya.

Choji dan Kiba meringis pelan melihatnya. Melihat Arashi tengah terjatuh karena tumpukkan sisa dari cemilan yang dimakan Choji. Memang tidaklah berat dan sakit. Namun, melihat amarah Naruto dapat dipastikan pernyataan tadi hanyalah kiasan belaka.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Arashi-_senpai_ sangat 'akrab'." Kiba berkomentar.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seruan itu membuat Naruto dan lainnya menengok kearah yang lain. Dan menemukan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kemarin, kan?" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit mengancam.

Naruto _sweatdrop. _Ia tidak lupa, apalagi dengan ancaman 'menakutkan' Sakura.

"Kalian membuat janji? Bukankah kau dan Ino mendapat detensi Iruka-_sensei_?" Kiba sedikit menaikan alisnya. "Kau ingin kabur?"

"Ti-tidak, Kiba_-kun_. Detensi untuk Sakura dan Ino adalah memperkenalkan Naruto_-kun_ dengan Academy." Hinata berusaha membela Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai mendapat detensi dari Iruka-_sensei_?" Choji sedikt tertarik.

"Kau tahu, fansgirl." Kiba mengerling.

Choji menjawabnya dengan membentuk huruf 'O' yang besar disela – sela ritual hobinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura_-chan_, Hinata_-chan_, Ino. Kami pergi dulu, Kiba, _senpai_." Naruto segera berdiri dan tak lupa dengan Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"He? Kemana Naruto?" Arashi yang baru saja datang melihat Naruto sudah pergi dengan tiga gadis disisinya. "Waw, Naruto memang hebat. Ia sudah mendapat gadis – gadisnya."

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu, 'Peubah Nama'." Kito segera menyindir Arashi.

"Bermasalah untukmu, Norak?" Arashi membalasnya.

"Untuk apa mencari masalah denganmu? Kau saja yang bermasalah, kita pergi Choji." Dengan berdiri Kito pergi meninggalkan kantin bersama Choji yang masih makan.

"Sialan. Awas saja. Apa kau lihat – lihat 'Penyayang Anjing'?" Arashi mendelik tajam pada Kiba yang terus mengawasinya.

Kiba menggeleng pelan. Ia segera mengambil Akamaru dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya. "Aku setuju dengan Kito-_senpai_. Sampai jumpa, Arashi-_senpai_." Dengan cepat Kiba berlari menghindari amukan Arashi.

"Awas kau, Penyayang Anjing!"

Dan gemaan itu mengakhiri sarapan pagi semua siswa.

**~oOo~**

Naruto ditemani Sakura, dan Ino menelusuri setiap sisi Academy. Hinata sebelumnya ada urusan dengan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Meminta maaf karena tak bisa menemani mereka. Sebenarnya tak perlu meminta maaf, _toh_ sebenarnya Hinata tidak mengalami detensi yang seharusnya.

Ada sekitar 20 kelas yang dipergunakan untuk setiap pelajaran. Lapangan yang berjumlah sekitar 5 buah. Entah itu lapangan tertutup atau terbuka. Perpustakaan yang luar biasa penuh dengan buku. UKS, ruangan yang tak Naruto sukai. Karena kalau ia memasuki ruangan itu, berarti ia terluka dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Namun, ada satu tempat yang paling Naruto sukai. Taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu tidaklah begitu luas dengan lapangan – lapangan yang lain. Di taman itu hanya ada sebuah danau kecil dan pohon sakura besar.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura dan Ino terlihat tidak sabar. Ia menoleh pada jam besar yang biasanya ada ditengah aula. Menggantung dengan nyaman.

Um, sepertinya sudah beberapa jam yang lalu sejak ia berpisah dengan Kiba, Choji-_senpai_, Kito-_senpai_ dan Lee-_senpai_. Ah, ya. Teringat dengan _senpai_ bermata bulat itu yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti latihan tanding. Ia mengerti apa yang sudah membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak sabaran.

"Aku tahu, kalian tidak sabar. Kalian bisa pergi duluan. Aku ingin tetap disini sebentar lagi." Naruto berusaha mengusir Sakura dan Ino secara halus. Namun, sepertinya entah cara halus atau kasar. Memang itulah yang diinginkan mereka berdua.

Setelah berpamitan singkat, mereka langsung menghilang menuju lapangan pusat.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia segera menggerakan tubuhnya dibawah pohon sakura yang besar tersebut. Kuro dan Neko_-chan_ juga sepertinya sependapat dengannya. Mereka segera menggulung tubuhnya dikedua sisi tubuh Naruto. Berusaha menjaganya.

Belum berapa lama. Naruto harus mengerang kesal ketika ia kejatuhan sesuatu yang tidak berat namun agak menyakitkan. Naruto beranjak duduk. Dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Buku itu bersampul hijau. Membacanya singkat. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ara~ Ara~ Kau tidak seharusnya membaca buku seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto mendongak dan melihat guru mesum itu bertengger diatas dahan pohon. "Eh? I-ini bukan punyaku. S-sungguh." Naruto benar – benar gugup wajahnya kembali memerah.

Kakashi segera menjatuhkan dirinya tepat didepan Naruto. Berjongkok dan mengambil buku kecil hijau tersebut. "Apalagi ini adalah milikku."

"Gah! Kakashi-_sensei_!" Naruto benar – benar ingin melempar sebuah batu pada guru mesum tersebut.

Kakashi tertawa kecil ketika ia berhasil mengerjai Naruto. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. Dengan Neko_-chan_ yang menjadi pemisah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Naruto? Sebentar lagi akan ada latihan tanding. Alangkah baiknya kau melihatnya." Kakashi menasehati sambil terus membaca buku.

Naruto langsung cemberut melihat tingkah laku gurunya. "Kau sebenarnya bertanya pada siapa? Buku itu atau padaku?"

Kakashi kembali tersenyum kecil. "Maa...Maa...Naruto, kau ini laki – laki. Bagaimana bisa laki – laki cemberut seperti anak perempuan."

Mata Naruto langsung berkilat marah. "Aku bukan anak perempuan, _sensei_."

"Kau tahu, sifat cemberutmu mirip dengan seorang wanita yang kukenal."

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Sifat tomboynya sering membuatku mengejeknya seorang laki – laki dan ia akan mengucapkan hal yang sama denganmu, Naruto. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina."

Jantung Naruto langsung terasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat.

"Dengan suaminya yang merupakan guruku, Namikaze Minato."

_Sial._ Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memukul sesuatu. Mendengar nama kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya mengingat apa yang ia dapat dari 'Memory Legenda'.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, kau harus melihat para seniormu bertarung." Kakashi segera bangun dari duduknya.

Naruto juga mengikutinya. Namun, belum sempat berdiri. Ia mendengar, Neko_-chan_ meneriaki namanya.

"Awas, Ruto!" Dan kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu mendorongnya hingga kembali jatuh terduduk.

"A-ada apa, Neko_-chan_?" Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Naruto dapat melihat Neko_-chan_ masih berada diatas perutnya. Nafas Neko_-chan_ terlihat memburu. Lantas, Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Kau tidak apa – apa? Kakimu pasti terluka lagi." Naruto segera memeriksa kaki Neko_-chan_ yang sebelumnya terluka.

"Baka!" Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika Neko_-chan_ meneriaki kebodohanya. "Kaulah yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan."

"Itu memang benar, Naru. Shiro mengatakan yang seharusnya." Kuro menyetujui Neko_-chan_.

"Ta-tapi, memangnya apa-" Belum selesai, Kakashi sudah memotongnya.

"Ada yang berusaha melukaimu, Naruto." Kakashi memperlihatkan sebuah pisau tipis tanpa pegangan. Seolah itu adalah jarum yang besar. "Aku mendapatkannya ketika pisau ini meluncur. Seharusnya langsung menembus kepalamu, kalau saja kucing putih itu tak mendorongmu." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan datarnya.

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mulai sekarang berhati – hatilah, Naruto."

**~oOo~**

Naruto sudah duduk diatas tempat duduk atribun penonton untuk menyaksikan latihan tanding hari ini. Neko_-chan_ masih berada diatas kepalanya. Sementara Kuro berada diatas pahanya. Melingkar dengan nyaman ketika Naruto kembali mengelus pelan bulu di kepalanya.

Kakashi sudah tak bersamanya. Mengatakan kalau, gurunya akan mengabari hal ini pada Tsunade. Dan dilakukan penyelidikan. Meskipun, awalnya Naruto menganggap ini adalah ulah iseng. Namun, bagi Kakashi ini sudah diluar batas.

Naruto hanya memasrahkannya saja, _toh_ dirinya juga penasaran siapa yang ingin menyelakai dirinya.

"Hei, Naruto."

Menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara telah duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, hai Gaara." Naruto membalasnya.

"Aku kira kau bersama dua gadis itu." Gaara membuka obrolan dengan datar.

"Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino? Ah, mereka berada disana." Naruto menunjuk pada segerombolan siswi yang membawa berbagai poster, tulisan dan dukungan penuh hanya untuk pangeran mereka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya." Gaara menanggapi dengan datarnya. "Mengenai hal itu, menurutmu siapa yang akan memenangkan latihan ini?" Gaara membuka topik baru.

"Entahlah. Aku dengar si mata bundar-_senpai_ adalah pengguna Avatar Bronze. Meskipun begitu, masih ada harapan untuk mata bundar-_senpai_ memenangkan latihan ini. Aku yakin itu, aku harap."

"Hah, aku juga. Agar Uchiha itu tak lagi besar kepala." Gaara mengikuti perbincangan.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Apakah kepalanya sebesar itu?"

Gaara membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Yeah, cukup besar hingga aku yakin bisa meledak ketika ia kalah dari Rock Lee."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka keturunan bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal dingin ini bisa mengeluarkan humornya. Naruto bahkan sempat mendengar Neko_-chan_ mendengus geli sementara Kuro ikut terkekeh.

"Gaara! Kami sudah mencarimu kemana – mana." Suara hentakan kaki itu membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Dan melihat seorang gadis pirang yang diikat menjadi 4 dibelakang. Naruto mengetahui namanya, kalau tidak salah adalah Temari. Yang saat itu tengah melawan Hyuuga Neji di hari pertamanya kesini.

Disebelah Temari terdapat seseorang murid laki – laki yang memiliki tato dikedua pipinya. Hampir mirip dengan Kiba. Namun, Naruto tahu ada yang berbeda. Siswa ini tak membawa anak anjing seperti Kiba.

Naruto nyaris tertawa mendengar analisisnya sendiri.

Temari mendelik ketika ia mendengar suara tertawa yang ditahan. Dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah salah ketika ia pandangi. Menyeritkan alis. Berusaha mengingat siapa siswa ini. Ia pernah melihatnya tapi ia lupa.

"Siapa dia, Gaara?" Siswa dibelakang Temari menyalurkan perasaan penasarannya.

"A-ano, maaf aku mengganggu kalian." Naruto berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, _senpai_. Yoroshiku."

"Namaku Kankorou, tingkat menengah. Sedangkan dia Temari, tingkat akhir. Salam kenal, Naruto." Kankorou mewakili keacuhan Temari.

Belum sempat, Temari membalas. Suara wasit latihan tanding bergema diseluruh lapangan. Temari dan Kankorou segera duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Baiklah. Pertandingan pertama minggu ini. Di sebelah kanan, Rock Lee dari kelas Tingkat Menengah." Penonton pendukung Rock Lee segera memenuhi suara dukungan mereka.

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dari wasit, hal itu berhenti. "Sebelah kiri, Uchiha Sasuke dari Tingkat Awal." Setelah itu seluruh fansgirlnya berteriak histeris. Sangat histeris sekaligus keras.

Menutup kedua telinganya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan guru – guru yang memberikan penilaian atau sekedar menonton mengikuti aksinya.

Yang tidak menutup telinga hanyalah yang berada di lapangan. Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dengan gaya _cool_ miliknya. Lee yang sedang dalam posisi kuda – kuda siap menyerang. Dan wasit yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Si wasit mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan para fansgirl menutup mulut dan teriakannya rapat – rapat.

"MULAI!" Teriakan itu langsung dibalas para fansgirl untuk menyemangati Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, yang diteriaki hanya diam dan terus dengan gayanya.

Dengan cepat mereka mengeluarkan avatar keduanya. Karena latihan tanding ini adalah untuk menilai level avatar mereka. Terus merangkak naik atau justru tetap dilevel yang sama.

Avatar itu berbentuk seperti kangguru. Dikedua tangannya terdapat masing – masing sarung tinju berwarna hijau sama seperti baju Lee. Kantung diperutnya terdapat seekor anak kangguru kecil yang sama mengenakan sarung tangan, namun berwarna perunggu dan terlihat cukup berat. Di tangan kirinya terdapat gelang berwarna perunggu.

"Uwo... Avatar milik mata bundar-_senpai_ benar – benar lucu." Naruto berbinar – binar melihat Avatar Kangguru seperti itu. Selama ini, ia hanya mengetahui Avatar yang berbentuk manusia ataupun hewan, itupun belum ada yang Kangguru.

Sementara itu, para fansgirl semakin memperkeras pujian mereka ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan avatarnya.

Avatar itu berbentuk seorang wanita cantik. Mengenakan yukata putih polos. Kulit yang putih pucat, sama dengan pemiliknya. Rambut hitam legam sepunggung. Mata merah darah itu menatap tajam lawannya. Sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat senjata _Gungnir_ berwarna merah. Di punggungnya terpikul sebuah gulungan merah yang cukup kecil.

...

"Sepertinya aku salah, Naru." Kuro berkomentar.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Sudah ketemu, ya?" Neko_-chan_ menyeringai kecil.

...

"Ayo, **Kango**." Lee menyatukan suaranya dengan avatar miliknya.

Avatar yang bernama Kango itu mengangguk. Begitu pula Little Kango.

"Majulah, Uchiha." Lee meneriaki semangat berapinya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mendengus keras ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pertarungan tak seimbang ini.

"**Ute! Hi no chīsana bōru!"**

Begitu selesai dilafalkan. Avatar milik Sasuke yang bernama **Josei** itu memutar cepat senjata _Gungnir_ miliknya. Dan dari putaran itu keluar ratusan bola kecil api yang langsung menuju sasaran Lee dan avatarnya.

"**Water! Water****Shield!"**

Dengan seruan itu, terbentuklah air yang menyerupai dinding. Melindungi Lee dan Avatarnya. Meskipun bola api itu sudah menguap. Namun, karena terlalu banyak, dinding yang baru saja terkena bola itu berlubang sebentar sebelum beregenarasi kembali. Hal itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke dan memasukkan bola api tersebut melalui celah yang ada. Dan hasilnya beberapa bola – bola kecil itu menembus dinding air buatan Lee.

Dengan refleks yang cepat, Lee melompat mundur menjauhi bola kecil tersebut.

"**Ki ni! Shitagau!"**

Sasuke kembali melancarkan strateginya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Josei menekan pelipisnya sendiri. Dan hasilnya, bola api tersebut mengikuti dimana Lee menghindar.

"**Earth! Get up!"**

Naruto dapat merasakan tanah bergetar. Ia menjadi ingat sensasi ketika Hyuuga Neji bertarung.

Sedetik kemudian, tanah dengan cepat naik dan membentuk benteng. Baik sebelah kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Lee dilindungi oleh dinding tanah.

"**Combined****elements of****Plants****!-"**

Lee belum selesai meneriaki mantranya. Namun, berbagai tanaman panjang seperti tali mulai muncul disekitarnya. Tali itu berasal dari dalam tanah. Tali yang terbuat dari tanaman itu bergoyang – goyang menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"**-****Catch****!"**

Dengan itu, tanaman itu langsung melesat menuju Sasuke dan avatarnya dan langsung menjerat gerakan mereka. Membuatnya Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan tenang, Sasuke kembali merapal.

"**Ute! Hi no me!"**

Dengan itu, tanaman tali itu terbakar setelah Sasuke menatapnya dengan jurusnya. Setelah terbakar semua, Sasuke akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini.

"**Iryūjon! Gunguniru o nageru!"**

Josei membuat gerakan seolah melempar _Gungnir_ miliknya. Dan akibatnya, perisai tanah buatan Lee runtuh dan tiba – tiba saja Lee terlempar. Ia mengaduh kesakitan pada bagian perutnya. Dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"BERHENTI!" Suara teriakan wasit itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi jalannya pertandingan. Justru membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Pemenang! Uchiha Sasuke dari Tingkat Awal!" Wasit mengangkat kirinya. Pertanda, bahwa latihan tanding hari ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke yang berada disebelah kiri.

Dan hasilnya, teriakan fansgirl meledak diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Memuja nama Sasuke Uchiha yang telah menjadi juara. Berbagai tepuk tangan ikut memeriahkan lapangan.

Sementara, sang pemenang hanya sedikit menyeringai dan kemudian berjalan dengan santai keluar dari lapangan. Meninggalkan lawannya yang telah kalah dan tengah diobati oleh bagian medis.

"Owh, sepertinya yang ini perlu diasah, Ruto." Neko_-chan_ melihat dengan jelas kemenangan itu.

"Ugh, aku tidak peduli. Cukup kalian berdua saja." Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia tak suka topik pembicaraan ini.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti memerlukannya, Naru." Kuro berusaha menasehati Naruto.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau." Naruto membalasnya dengan pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru cerah seolah menyapanya. 'Hai'.

Ditengah bubarnya para penonton. Ia mendengar beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang.

"Ah, aku rasa pertandingan ini tidak seimbang."

"Ya, meskipun Uchiha itu berada di tingkat awal namun, dia memiliki Avatar Gold. Yang benar saja, masa ia melawan Rock Lee yang hanya memiliki Avatar Bronze."

"Ya, aku harap ketika giliranku, semoga mendapat yang mudah."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar keluh kesah seperti itu. Ia sedikit kesal, ketika mendengar Rock Lee diremehkan.

"Besok pertandingan antar wanita, ya. Menarik." Neko_-chan_ terdengar tertarik ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ya, aku harap tidak ada teriakan aneh ketika para gadis bertanding." Naruto tertawa ketika ia mendengar Kuro yang rupannya sedikit trauma denga teriakan histeris wanita. Ia menggeleng dan segera keluar dari lapangan. Melihat pertandingan ini, membuatnya ingin berlatih lebih kuat.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** :

Gyaa... Tolong jangan timpuk saya pake panthopel karena pertarungan yang garing. Saya sudah bilang saya, saya tidak mahir. Gomenasai.

Untuk yang tadi kenapa dihentikan. Karena pertandingan ini cukup sampai salah satu lawan terluka parah. Dan juri mengetahui jurus yang digunakan Sasuke merupakan jurus yang cukup berbahaya. Kalau diteruskan, bisa – bisa Lee mati. #Ditimpuk.

Ah, ya. Disini saya akan meringkas jurus masing - masing.

Untuk Sasuke : Avatar bernama asli **Reddorōrukyaria josei no gādo**, tapi karena kepanjangan akhirnya saya singkat menjadi **Josei** saja, lebih simple. Sasuke memiliki 5 elemen dasar sebagai seorang Golder, yakni : Elemen Api, Elemen Pikiran, Elemen Bumi, Elemen Logam, Elemen Cahaya. Dengan jurus – jurus sementara diketahui.

**Ute! Hi no chīsana bōru!**

**Ki ni! Shitagau!**

**Ute! Hi no me!**

**Iryūjon! Gunguniru o nageru!**

**.**

Untuk Lee : Avatar bernama asli **Kangorou** ini dipanggil dengan **Kango**. Memiliki 2 elemen sebagai seorang Bronzer, yakni : Elemen Air dan Elemen Bumi. Untuk jurus – jurus sementara yang baru ditunjukkan :

**Earth! Get up!**

**Earth! Hardened!**

**Water! Water****Shield!**

**.**

Saya akan memperlambat alur kalau begitu, jangan pada protes kalau fic ini kelamaan.

Untuk **Shirosaki Kito** saya sudah menampilkan OC anda. Nah, yang lain mohon sabar, ya. Pasti ada waktunya.

Jadi, masih ada yang perlu dipertanyakan? Ada? Tanya saja lewat review atau PM. Saya tunggu.

**Thank's for :**

Tresyacancer ; alvaro d diarra ; Aera ; REDCAS ; Guest 1, 2, 3, 4 ; nana haruka ; Dark – AraStev ; Yasashi-kun ; uchiha hani namikaze ; yudiajunior. wohon. 7 ; dany ; TobiAkatsukiID ; Blue-senpai ; Hadinamikaze ; Akira no Rinnegan ; samsulae29 ; keyzo ; bala-san dewa hikikomori ; samsul. Gothickmanpurbalingga ; ; Namikaze Sholkhan ; ShintaMinoz ; Naru-kun93 ; El bany blueblack ; Uzumaki 21 ; Arif303y dan semua silent riders yang sudah membaca.

So, berminat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	9. Chapter 9

Q: Avatar Sasuke cewek? Apa avatar itu lahir dari kepribadian pemiliknya?

A : Avatar Sasuke perempuan, bukan berarti kepribadiannya seperti perempuan. Disini saya mengambil karakteristik seorang Sasuke yang angkuh dan – terbilang cukup – perfeksionis. Saya mengambil hal itu dari seorang perempuan, kesannya agak aneh kalau laki – laki.

Q :Apakah Kurama yang ada di tubuh Naruto memiliki jiwa dan keinginan sendiri?

A : Kurama adalah Avatar. Avatar merupakan bayangan yang berasal dari 'tuan' mereka. Mereka memang memang memiliki jiwa, tetapi keinginan mereka hanya satu ; menuruti semua perintah 'tuan' mereka, seperti halnya sebuah bayangan.

**.**

# Ah, kalau pertanyaan readers tak muncul dalam sesi chapter ini berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab di chapter – chapter sebelumnya. Yang kedua, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter sekarang atau yang akan datang.

_So, Enjoy it_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minggu pagi yang seharusnya tenang itu justru dibuat oleh ledakan – ledakan hebat yang berasal dari lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk latiha tanding.

"He? Sudah dimulai?" Gina menyeruakan pendapat tak percayanya ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di kantin bersama Arashi dan Kito. Gina merutuki kebodohannya. Latihan tanding selalu dimulai lebih awal di hari minggu. Ini dimaksudkan agar, peserta tak kehilangan waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka setelah adanya latihan tanding.

Dengan buru – buru, ia segera membereskan tugas – tugas yang berserakan.

"Kau masih ingin melihatnya, Gina?" Arashi memandang heran pada Gina yang terlihat panik.

"Tentu saja, apalagi hari ini ada Shion_-chan_ yang bertanding." Setelah selesai, ia bergegas meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya ini.

"Tak pergi juga, peubah nama?" Kito membuyarkan lamunan Arashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kepergian Gina.

"Masalah untukmu, Norak." Arashi mendelik tajam pada sebelahnya.

Kito menahan tawanya. "Sejak tingkat awal, kau memang hanya bisa mengubah nama. Tapi sepertinya kosakatamu, tidak, eh? Lagipula, aku betah disini karena ada Gina." Kito segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju asramannya. Ia malas untuk melihat latihan tanding itu. Lebih baik, ia membaca komik er-hentai kesukannya.

Arashi menggeram rendah ketika mengetahui maksud Kito. Ia akui, selama ini ia hanya membalas perkataan Kito dengan satu kalimat. 'Masalah untukmu, Norak?'. Tapi ia sedikit mengerti maksud dari kalimat Kito yang terakhir.

_Kito menyukai Gina, eh?_

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The World of Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : Sekuel 'Teman', AU, OC, OOC, Alur membingungkan, Penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, Don't Like and Don't Read.**

**.**

Langit yang semula bersih berwarna biru penuh awan itu kini ternodai oleh asap kelabu yang membumbung tinggi. Tak berapa lama, asap itu mulai menghilang. Menunjukkan siapa penyebab timbulnya asap tersebut.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan riuh melihat pertarungan yang ditunjukkan. Penonton duduk mengeliling lapangan yang sudah disiapkan pengaman sebelumnya.

Lapangan itu empat kali lebih besar dari lapangan Sepak Bola. Disekelilingnya terdapat saluran air bersih yang mengalir bak sungai, memberikan dukungan untuk mengeluarkan elemen Air. Tanah lapangan itu lembab, namun tidak berlumpur. Disisi lapangan ada 4 tiang yang memunculkan api yang mungkin tidak akan padam, meskipun terkena air. Bagian atas tak beratap, untuk menerima terpaan sinar matahari, membantu perkembangan elemen Cahaya.

Karin, gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu terengah. Kelelahan, setelah sempat mengeluarkan elemen gabungan miliknya. Elemen Gelombang. Elemen ini merupakan gabungan dari elemen Angin dan Pikiran miliknya. Ia memiliki 3 elemen sebagai seorang Silverer, yakni Angin, Pikiran dan Logam.

Karin tersenyum kecil mengetahui pengorbanan tenaganya tak sia – sia. Dari posisinya di sebelah kanan, ia dapat melihatnya lawannya terengah setelah mendapat perlawanan sengit darinya.

Shion, gadis yang merupakan lawan dari Karin. Merutuki kesialannya mendapat lawan yang tidak menguntungkan. Ia bukan pengguna elemen Bumi yang bisa menahan serangan dalam Elemen Gelombang milik Karin. Ia hanya memiliki 3 elemen sebagai seorang Silverer, yakni Pikiran, Api dan Logam.

Setelah mendapat nafas yang cukup. Shion segera berdiri tegak. Melirik penuh arti pada Avatar miliknya yang akan selalu setia menemaninya.

Avatar miliknya merupakan seorang laki – laki tua yang memiliki rambut dan jenggot perak yang luar biasa panjang. Terdapat bola kristal yang melayang tepat didepan dada Avatarnya. Menahannya tanpa jarak dengan dua tangan besar dari Avatarnya terhadap bola tersebut. Membalas tatapan majikannya dengan mata ungu pucat miliknya.

Memperbaiki kacamantanya. Karin dapat melihat Shion tengah 'berkomunikasi' dengan Avatarnya. Tenaganya hampir habis setelah digunakan untuk perlawanan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam kelelahan ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan lawannya dengan efektif.

Avatar Karin mirip dengan sebuah boneka. Dengan bentuk hewan Panda Merah, wajahnya benar – benar bulat dan merah-tentunya. Alih – alih kedua telinga, yang ada hanyalah _earphone_ yang cukup besar untuk dilihat oleh orang. Di kedua telapak tangannya terdapat gantinya, yakni sepasang telinga yang melekat di tangan Avatar tersebut. Disekeliling Karin terdapat beberapa spiral – spiral berbentuk lingkaran yang biasanya digunakan untuk mode menyerang dengan sensor miliknya.

"**Foudre! Un boulon de cristal"**

Mata Karin terbuka lebar mendengar mantra yang berasal dari bahasa Prancis tersebut. Dengan cepat menahannya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Tahu, tidak akan berhasil. Karin, membalas mantranya yang berbahasa Nepal.

"**Dhatu! Dhala!"**

Detik berikutnya, Karin langsung menyesali mantra yang ia putuskan tersebut. Mantra yang ia keluarkan tanpa pemikiran tersebut, merugikan dirinya. Mantra yang berasal dari elemen Logam itu, memerlukan tenaga yang cukup besar. Karena ia berencana untuk melindungi dirinya dan avatarnya dengan perisai tersebut.

Pembuatan perisai yang belum rampung itu justru menguntungkan penyerangan Shion. Petir, elemen gabuangan yang berasal dari elemen dasar Api dan Cahaya itu mulai mendekatinya. _Sial._ Elemennya semuanya merupakan elemen bertahan tanpa penyerangan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Argh..!" Sentakan dari petir yang mengenainya dan Avatarnya benar – benar menyakitkan. Rasa menyengat berasa sampai keseluruh tulangnya. Mampu membuat ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa dibelah menjadi dua.

"Bagaimana, eh _senpai_? Menyerah?" Shion mengejeknya. Menyeringai ketika ia tahu kemenangan ada didepan matanya.

Tapi, jangan panggil dia Uzumaki kalau dia menyerah.

"Uzumaki tidak akan pernah menyerah!" Karin berteriak dengan kerasnya.

**...**

Naruto yang berada di bangku penonton, bahkan bisa mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Namun kemudian, menyeringai kecil.

"Ya, seorang Uzumaki tidak akan pernah menyerah."

**...**

_Masih ada satu lagi. Bertahanlah, Reda._

_Tentu, putri._

Karin menyeringai. Akan ia jadikan ini adalah serangan terakhir untuk latihan tanding ini.

"**Pavana! Sarpila Hava!"**

Dan dengan udara yang berada disekitarnya. Ia membentuk udara menjadi spiral – spiral berputar hampir seperti bor. Dengan gerakan tangan, ia mulai menyerang Shion.

Shion yang sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah mengeluarkan elemen gabungan dari Petir itu berusaha menghindar. Namun sayang, serangan yang berasal dari elemen Angin itu sudah lebih dulu menghantamnya.

DUAR...

Lagi – lagi ledakan. Namun, ketika asap mulai menipis kini berbeda tampilan yang sebelumnya. Hanya Karin yang masih berdiri, kelelahan. Sementara Shion sudah tumbang dengan avatarnya yang menghilang lebih dulu.

"BERHENTI!" Dan wasit memutuskan menyelesaikan latihan tanding tersebut. Dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya, wasit memberitahukan pemenangnya. "Pemenang! Posisi Kanan! Uzumaki Karin dari Tingkat Akhir!"

Berakhirlah latihan tanding tersebut. Namun, itulah awal untuk sorak kemenangan bagi Karin dan para siswa Tingkat Akhir yang melihat pertandingan.

Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menang! Ia menang! Besar kemungkinan, levelnya naik daripada sebelumnya. Namun, rupanya ia juga kelelahan. Ia hampir saja limbung jika tidak ada seseorang yang menahannya.

Menengok, ia melihat ia siapa yang menolongnya. Menghilangkan avatar miliknya, ia mengenalinya. "Arigatou, Juugo."

"Ayo, kita ke UKS."

**...**

"Hei, Mask. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Fuyuki terlihat menghampiri Naruto yang beranjak meninggalkan tribun penonton.

"Eh? Tidak ada." Naruto langsung menyeringai jahil. "Kenapa kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?"

Fuyuki memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan imajinasimu." Menggerutu, namun akhirnya melanjutkan. "Mau ke pasar?"

…

Pasar itu berada dekat dengan Academy Avatar. Pasar yang sangat mirip dengan pemukiman. Mereka membuka kios atau lapak – lapak kecil untuk menjual dagangan mereka. Mereka menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan. Entah itu pangan, papan, pakaian, aksesoris dan sebagainya. Pasar itu dikenal dengan nama '_Pasar Akhir Pekan_'. Karena, biasanya pasar akan dipadati oleh murid academy ketika akhir pekan.

Academy Avatar memang mengijinkan setiap muridnya untuk keluar dari asrama selama akhir pekan. Entah itu mengunjungi keluarganya atau sekedar jalan – jalan disekitar pasar.

Namun, ada satu tempat yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Ia berhenti disebuah gedung yang cukup besar diantara yang lainnya. Gedung itu menjulang dengan lebarnya. Diatasnya terdapat ukiran besar – besar, '_Sagyo Yokyu Avatar_' – Permintaan Pekerjaan Avatar.

"Hei, Fuyuki." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membuat Fuyuki yang disebelahnya ikut berhenti. "Ini gedung apa?"

Fuyuki terdiam. Ia terlihat menganalisis. Berusaha mengingat apa yang ia pelajari sebelumnya. "Ah ya. Aku pernah membacanya, ini adalah tempat dimana kita bisa mendapat pekerjaan." Fuyuki memulai. "Disini adalah tempat yang menampung semua permintaan misi dari orang lain – entah itu bukan pengguna avatar atau pengguna yang membutuhkan bantuan. Permintaan misi bisa apa saja. Dimulai dari memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak, menolong penduduk ataupun meringkus para penjahat. Sayangnya, untuk mengambil pekerjaan. Kau harus mendapat sertifikat izin resmi dari Kementrian Avatar."

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana mendapatkan sertifikat itu?"

Fuyuki mengangkat bahu. "Aku dengar kau harus mengikuti ujian yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun, dan hanya beberapa yang lulus."

"He?" Naruto menyerit bingung. "Aku kira kita bisa langsung mendapat izin setelah lulus dari Academy. Ternyata masih ada ujian seperti itu."

Kali ini, Fuyuki mengangguk. "Ya, kau tahu Kakashi-_sensei_? Dulu dia memang prajurit elit dari Kementrian Avatar. Lulus dari Academy diumur 17 tahun, langsung mengikuti ujian tersebut dan – jreeng – dia langsung mendapatkannya. Oh ya, aku dengar kita masih bisa mendapatkan misi, hanya saja mungkin hanya sebatas daerah sini dan tidak akan memasuki daerah tetangga."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu Thinker? Ingin mencoba keberuntungan?"

Fuyuki kembali mengangkat bahu, namun kali ini ia lanjutkan perjalanannya. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Ya, tipikal."

Namun, perbincangan mereka langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara jerit pilu yang menyayat. Mereka lantas menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kuro tengah menggeram pada seseorang.

Rupanya orang tersebut telah menginjak ekor Kuro yang sedari tadi bergoyang – goyang ketika dengan tenang duduk dan memperhatikan gedung yang sedari tadi menjadi topic diskusi Naruto dan Fuyuki.

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Suara itu terdengar ceria.

Mereka berdua melihat dan menemukan seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral dengan adanya lubang dimatanya. Namun, dari seragam yang dikenakan berwarna putih bersih dengan adanya lambang merpati dibalik jubahnya, mereka yakin _orang _ini adalah Kapten Pengawas dari Kementrian Avatar.

Seketika, Kuro langsung melompat dan bergelung dileher Naruto. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Neko_-chan_ juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aduh… Sepertinya kucingmu ketakutan. Apa tidak apa? Aku benar – benar minta maaf, tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya." Terdengar rasa bersalah dari pria bertopeng ini.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia menengokkan kepalanya pada Kuro. "Kau tidak apa – apa, Kuro?" Ia agak kebingungan mendapati Kuro ketakutan dan menjawab layaknya kucing biasa.

"Meong…"

"Ah, namanya Kuro, ya." Pria itu lantas mendekat berusaha untuk menyentuh Kuro.

Namun, dengan sigap Kuro sedikit mencengkram pundak Naruto. Membuat Naruto refleks melangkah mundur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kucingmu takut padaku." Pria itu terdengar meringis menyadari kebodohanya. "Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Tobi, Kapten Pengawas Kepengurusan Permintaan Misi." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau kucingmu kenapa – kenapa, temui saja aku dan aku akan mengganti ruginya."

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa – apa. Um, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia-" Menunjuk Fuyuki. "-Masaki Fuyuki. Kami murid Tingkat Awal Academy Avatar, Tobi_-san_." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak sopan rasanya mendengar orang lain memperkenalkan dirinya padamu, sementara kau acuh padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Sampai jumpa." Dengan itu, Tobi – Kapten Pengawas Kepengurusan Permintaan Misi Kementrian Avatar – segera memasuki gedung _Sagyo Yokyu Avatar_.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Naruto?" Fuyuki teringat dengan goresan yang dibuat oleh Kuro pada pundak Naruto.

Melirik Kuro yang masih tidak mau mengatakan apa – apa. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia dapat merasakan perih yang diakibatkan kuku – kuku tajam Kuro yang menancap pada pundaknya.

"Aku rasa kita harus mencari tempat duduk, Fuyuki." Naruto memberi saran dan dijawab anggukan oleh Fuyuki.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah lapangan – yang sepertinya digunakan untuk sepak bola – yang sepi.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, Kuro." Naruto berusaha mengorek informasi pada Kuro yang saat ini berada dipangkuannya seperti biasa, kepalanya dimanjakan oleh tangan Naruto.

Kuro yang sebelumnya nampak nyaman dengan perlakukan Naruto dan menutup mata. Kini membuka matanya, namun dengan gaya menyipit. Ia menggeram penuh amarah. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas jauhi pria itu Naruto." Desis Kuro.

Naruto yang baru kali ini mendengar desisan Kuro hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Sementara Fuyuki yang mengobati pundak Naruto dengan obat – obatan yang sempat mereka beli di jalan, ikut menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mereka dapat mendengar Neko_-chan_/Shiro mendengus pelan. Ia kini bergelung disebelah Naruto. Menutup matanya dan melanjutkan. "Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi aku setuju dengannya."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Jadi, mereka masih bertengkar rupannya. Sedikit meringis ketika Fuyuki selesai mengobati. Namun, ia dapat merasakan Fuyuki terlalu keras menekan lukanya. "Pelan – pelan, _Thinker_." Dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman masa kecilnya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam itu beralih pada Neko_-chan_ yang sedang bergelung.

"Jadi kalian sedang bertengkar, eh?" Terdengar nada meremehkan disana.

Neko_-chan_ membuka sebelah matanya. "Oh, ternyata ada tukang pemikir juga. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu kucing sinis?"

"Ho, rupanya tingkat pemikiranmu menurun, eh?"

"Kau…" Fuyuki mulai naik darah. Namun, pembalasannya berhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu. "Eh? Kau mendengarnya?" Fuyuki berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera membawa Neko_-chan_ kembali keatas kepalanya. Sementara Kuro meloncat turun. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak suka dengan suara ini. "Ini- Seperti suara adu pukul." Naruto berkata dengan ragu – ragu.

Mereka memandang sekeliling. Mereka memang berada dipinggir lapangan luas yang sepi. Didepan mereka adalah jalan sepi yang jarang dilewati oleh orang – orang. Kanan dan kirinya adalah pepohonan tinggi dan besar. Sementara dibelakang mereka adalah hutan yang agak lebat.

Mereka saling pandang. Menentukan dimana asal suara tersebut. Mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan mengendap – endap memasuki hutan yang berada dibelakang mereka. Kuro berada didepan mereka. Memimpin jalan. Suara saling pukul itu semakin nyata terdengar oleh mereka.

Diujung pepohonan yang rimbun itu seolah ada lapangan rumput yang luas. Namun, sebelum mereka melihat dengan jelas. Kuro berhenti. "Siagakan Avatar kalian."

Mereka menyatukan alis mereka. Kebingungan. Namun, mereka menurutinya. Berusaha mempersiapkan Avatar mereka yang bisa dimunculkan kapan saja. Mereka sejenak berpisah, mencari persembunyian dibalik batang pohon yang besar.

Mereka dapat melihat beberapa orang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu. Dengan seseorang yang sedang tertawa melihat apa yang sedang kerumunan itu lakukan. Orang tersebut memiliki rambut hitam sebahu. Warna matanya yang merah sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Umurnya terlihat tua beberapa tahun dari mereka.

Naruto sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar orang pria tersebut tertawa gila.

"Dia seorang Golder." Neko_-chan_ memberitahu. "Sementara yang lainnya Silverer dan Bronzer."

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Fuyuki agak gelisah. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aku ti-" Naruto belum selesai melanjutkan karena ia lebih dulu terbelalak ketika melihat kerumunan itu membubarkan mereka dan berlari menuju pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Tetapi yang mereka tinggalkan.

Seorang anak laki – laki yang saat ini kaki dan tangannya terikat. Mulutnya ditutup dengan kain yang sepertinya diikat dengan sangat kuat. Naruto dapat melihat anak itu hampir menangis. Namun, yang mencengangkan adalah apa yang tertempel diperut anak tersebut.

_Bom Organ_

Naruto dan Fuyuki saling memandang. Pikiran mereka sama. Itu adalah bom yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan organ dalam manusia, tanpa merusak kulit luar manusia itu sendiri. Jantung Naruto berdetak ngeri.

Kembali melihat si anak. Mereka melihat hitungan mundur bom itu.

_12 Detik lagi!_

Tanpa basa – basi mereka segera berlari menyelamatkan si anak.

_Naruto, kau jinakkan bom-nya. Aku akan melawan mereka sementara ini._

_Baik._ "Kuro panggil bantuan, siapapun itu."

"Baik." Dengan itu mereka segera melancarkan rencana penyelamatan dadakan mereka. Kuro berlari keluar hutan, mencari siapapun yang ia percayai untuk dimintai bantuan. Shiro masih berada diatas kepala Naruto, mungkin ia akan bertugas menenangkan anak itu ketika Naruto selesai menjinakkan bomnya.

_Ayo, Hoplites. Kita harus menyelamatkan anak itu._ Naruto segera berlari menuju anak itu. Tak perlu mendengar jawaban apapun, Avatar Silver miliknya sudah keluar. Ia harus mengeluarkan Avatarnya untuk bisa menggunakan elemen gabungan Penjinakan. Yang berasal dari penggabungan elemen dasar Pikiran dan Logam. Sementara untuk Avatar Silvernya, ia hanya menguasai 3 elemen dasar, Angin, Logam dan Api. Memang aneh, namun, ia tak memiliki batasan mengeluarkan semua elemennya, meskipun berada dalam Avatar Silver. Hanya saja akan lebih terbatas daripada ia mengeluarkan Kurama.

Avatar yang membentuk seorang laki – laki berambut jingga pendek berantakan. Ujung atas telinganya yang sedikit memanjang sehingga terlihat seekor _elf_. Mengenakan topeng putih dengan motif lidah api berwarna orange dan mata yang sama hijau segar dengan rumput sekitarnya. Baju zirah tanpa lengan. Dilengan kirinya terdapat gelang silver dan perisai sementara lengan kanannya membawa tombak runcing.

_5 detik lagi!_ Adrenalin Naruto semakin naik. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Keringat di dahi dan punggungnya terus menetes. Menunjukkan betapa tegangnya ia saat ini.

"**Syndyasmena stoicheia Jmeroma! Exaleipsj Ekrjxj!****"**

_3 detik!_

Mantra yang menggunakan bahasa Yunani itu langsung direspon oleh Hoplites. Menggerakan tangannya yang membawa tombak dan mengarahkannya tepat dipusat perisai. Menimbukan sedikit percikan api.

_2 detik!_

Percikan api itu melayang. Dengan pikirannya, Hoplites memasukkan percikkan api tersebut kedalam alat yang disebut bom organ tersebut.

_Ayo, berhasillah!_

.

.

"Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak kecil itu, hah!" Kalimat tanya yang dikeluarkan Fuyuki, namun nada suaranya berbeda, mengancam. Dahinya tertekuk, matanya menyimpit. Dalam hati ia berusaha membaca pikiran orang – orang aneh ini.

Ia dapat mendengar orang – orang yang sebelumnya berkumpul itu tertawa.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?!" Pria yang terlihat paling muda itu tertawa.

Fuyuki bergedik pelan ketika mendengarnya. Sangat menakutkan. Ia mencoba membaca pikiran pria tersebut. Kedua matanya melebar ketika pikiran pria ini tak ia temukan, atau lebih tepatnya kosong.

Pria itu menyeringai. Pandangannya kosong, dan seolah menerawang. "Kalian urus dia." Dengan cepat pria itu berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Hei! Tu-" Belum sempat Fuyuki menghentikannya. Gerombolan orang itu sudah mengepung dirinya. Fuyuki mengerutkan dahi, ini sedikit aneh. Kenapa orang – orang ini memiliki pikiran? Sedangkan pria tadi tidak? Apa mungkin, pria itu adalah ketua dari mereka?

"Jangan melamun saja."

"**Ute! Ryusei no kasai!"**

Kedua mata Fuyuki melebar. Ia belum siap dan orang – orang bodoh ini sudah lebih dulu melawannya. Ditambah perlawanan kali ini 1 berbanding 3. Yang benar saja. Dengan cepat mengeluarkan avatar miliknya, ia melompat menghindari perlawanan.

Dan benar saja. Banyak sekali meteor yang berusaha mengenainya. Ia tahu, itu bukanlah meteor yang sebenarnya. Namun, sebuah kombinasi antara elemen Bumi yang menjadi batu kecil dan dipadukan dengan api. Ini tidaklah termasuk dalam elemen gabungan, karena tak menciptakan elemen baru. Hanya kombinasi.

Itu berarti, seseorang lagi yang yang sudah mulai melawannya.

"**Terra! Crusta!"**

Avatarnya yang berbentuk kepala kuda unicorn berwarna putih, mata merah seperti rambutnya, tanduk spiral berwarna ungu dan terdapat gelang emas di pirang yang dibelah pinggir. Dengan badan setengah manusia yang bertelanjang dada.

Avatar yang bernama **Uni** itu merespon mantra Fuyuki yang berbahasa Latin, menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Dan dengan cepat, tanah yang berada disekitarnya bangkit dan mengeras. Naik hingga membentuk sebuah tempurung yang digunakan untuk melindunginya dari serangan meteor tersebut.

"**Unda! Tela in Aqua!"**

Sementara Fuyuki berlindung, ia melancarkan serangannya. Menggunakan air, ia dapat mendengar orang – orang tersebut teriak kesakitan. Menurunkan perlindungannya, ia dapat melihat semua orang jatuh karena serangan peluru airnya.

Fuyuki menghitung ketika gerombolan itu telah mengeluarkan avatar mereka. Dua diantaranya adalah Silverer sementara yang satunya adalah Bronzer dari gelang yang terdapat di tangan kiri Avatar mereka.

Salah satu pengguna Avatar itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang terlihat dari pakaian yang merupakan pakaian pria tradisional Jepang. Yang satunya sepertinya mengenakan pakaian tradisional Belanda, _Klederdracht_. Dan terakhir Bronze, avatarnya adalah seorang perempuan yang mengenakan _Hanbok_, pakaian tradisional Korea.

Ia kembali menyiagakan avatarnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat kristal merah di setiap atas kepala Avatar masing – masing. Menyeringai. _Kriminal__ amatir._

"**Balam! Geul meoli gihoneun sanduel balam!"**

Mantra berbahasa Korea itu diucapkan dengan sangat cepat. Fuyuki hampir tak bisa mengikutinya. Namun, melihat banyaknya peluru yang terbuat dari angin, ia akan langsung menahanya.

"**Terra! Wall!"**

Dinding terbentuk terbuat dari tanah. Melindungi Fuyuki sekali lagi dari serangan.

"**Ketsugo shita yoso! Raitoningu!"**

_Oh, sial_. Fuyuki mengumpat. Itu adalah Elemen Gabungan Petir, yang berasal dari Elemen Dasar Api dan Cahaya. Ia mendengar sebuah sambaran petir menghantam dinding tanahnya. Memporak – porandakan dinding tersebut. Terkena efek dorongan, ia terhempas dibelakang.

Buagh...

Fuyuki meringis ketika ia merasakan sakit diperutnya. Ternyata si 'Belanda' lebih suka jarak dekat. Namun, ia belum siap. Ia dapat melihat 'Belanda' sekali akan memukulnya.

.

.

"**Ao! Soshin sa reta!"**

Seruan itu langsung ditahan Naruto dengan perisai Hoplites. Ia dapat merasakan angin besar yang mendorongnya. Ia baru saja lega, ketika bom itu sudah berhasil ia jinakan di detik terakhir. Dan sekarang Neko_-chan_ tengah berusaha menenangkan anak laki – laki yang ketakutan tersebut.

Menyingkirkan perisainya, ia dapat melihat pria bermata merah itu menerawang dengan kosong. Ia tahu gejala seperti itu. Mengedarkan matanya sekeliling. Mencari seseorang. Namun, matanya tertangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Terdapat kristal merah diatas kepala Avatar pria tersebut.

"**Shokubutsu no fukugo yoso! Makihige messhu!"**

Naruto yang masih dalam pemikiran, tak menduga serangan jebakan seperti ini. Ia terjerat oleh sulur – sulur yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Menahan setiap gerakannya. Ia melirik ke arah Neko_-chan_ dan anak laki – laki tadi. Mereka juga sama terjerat. Naruto melihat pria itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto mengira, pria itu akan kembali melakukan hal buruk pada anak laki – laki itu.

Dengan cepat, melakukan sesuatu.

"**Syndyasme na stoiche ia apo kaoutsouk! Kaoutsouk pagideftes!"**

Dengan itu, sebuah api yang lengket langsung menyambar pria tersebut. Api karet berwarna merah itu langsung menahan pergerakan pria tersebut. Membuatnya tampak seperti mummy yang dikelilingi oleh api karet.

"**Kokkino!-"**

"**Ute! Kagayaite!"**

Belum selesai, Naruto menyebutkan mantra lain, suara lain sudah mengintrupsinya. Sulur – sulur yang menjerat mereka terbakar habis, namun tak sampai menyentuh kulit mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada disini. Bersama Avatarnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan kucingmu yang Hitam itu. Kami sempat bertemu dengan Nara-_senpai_ dan Sabaku. Salah satu diantara mereka pasti menolong temanmu, sementara yang lainnya akan mencari pertolongan efektif. Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar seorang Uchiha berkata panjang lebar tanpa paksaan. Belum sempat menjawab, mantra lain sudah mulai dilafalkan.

"**Aisu no kumiawase no yoso! Hakai suru!"**

Mantra yang terdengar itu langsung membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pria yang tadi sudah dijerat dengan api karet. Namun, sekarang yang mereka lihat adalah api karet tersebut sudah dibekukan. Es itu kian lama kian mengeras.

"Mundur."

Mengikuti apa yang dianjurkan Sasuke. Naruto segera membawa anak laki – laki dan Neko_-chan_ untuk menjauh dari pria tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri Kuro yang sudah kembali.

PRANK...

Suara pecah itu berasal dari es yang sudah hancur. Pria itu masih menyeringai. Namun, kali ini lebih lebar dan lebih menakutkan. Matanya masih kosong seperti biasa.

"Bagus. Sekarang ada dua." Kalimat ambigu itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan tak mengerti. "Bersiaplah! Aku akan menangkap kalian! Dan 'kan kujadikan persembahan!"

"**Shokubutsu no fukugo yoso! Sen no toge!**

Sasuke melebarka matanya. Ia tahu mantra tersebut. Dengan cepat bertindak, berusaha menepis serangan. Seribu duri besar yang terbuat dari tanaman itu menyerbu mereka.

"**Chikyu! Shirudo!"**

Muncul dinding tanah yang berusaha menghalau serangan duri tersebut. Sasuke sedikit kesulitan menahannya.

"**Metal! Skljrymeno!"**

Sasuke dapat melihat dinding tanah buatannya, kini mengeras dan terlihat bercampur dengan logam sehingga tidak akan tertembus oleh duri – duri besar tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau memang seorang Golder. Tapi aku rasa, bertarung sendirian melawannya tidak baik. Kita harus bekerja sama, Uchiha." Naruto agak sebal mengingat betapa 'sok' heronya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sedikit melirik kebelakang tempat Neko_-chan_ dan Kuro yang tengah mengamankan anak laki – laki tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk. Meskipun tidak terima, ia akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Keluarkan elemen Api milikmu bersamaan denganku." Meskipun ia juga memiliki elemen Api. Namun, ia yakin api miliki Uchiha lebih besar dari api Avatar Silver miliknya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"**Ute! Hi no chīsana bōru!"**

"**Metal! Metallike s sfa ires!"**

Dengan itu muncul bola – bola logam yang diselimuti api. Bola itu terus melayang, menuju sasarannya. Pria bermata merah itu. Menyeringai, pria itu menahan serangan kombinasi tersebut.

"**Mizu! Mizu no Kabe!"**

Terbentuklah dinding air yang sangat besar menghalau serangan kombinasi tersebut.

"Sekarang!" "Ya!"

"**Ute! Kagayaite!"**

"**Fotia! Lampei!"**

Mantra yang sama berbeda bahasa itu, langsung direspon oleh Avatar masing – masing. Mereka menyemburkan api bersamaan, dengan sasaran bola logam berselimut api. Kini, bola logam itu tak lagi diselimuti api merah. Melainkan api biru. Sebuah kombinasi dari elemen Api, tanpa adanya penggabungan dari elemen lain.

Bola logam berselimut api biru itu meluncur dengan mudahnya menembus dinding besar yang terbuat dari air. Dan dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Bola itu langsung menghantam pria tersebut.

Suara ledakan itu, mampu membuat Fuyuki yang sedang bertarung dan dibantu oleh Gaara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka baru saja mengalahkan si 'Belanda' dan 'Korea'. Hanya si 'Jepang' yang paling pandai berkelit dalam melawannya.

"**Lucis Unicornis laudes!"**

Memanfaatkan kelengahan si ' Jepang'. Fuyuki memberikan serangan terakhirnya. Itu adalah elemen Cahaya, dengan memusatkan pada tanduk Unicorn Avatarnya. Maka mantra tersebut akan berguna seperti tembakan laser.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Gaara masih berusaha menyakinkan diri bahwa musuh dihadapannya telah kalah.

Fuyuki mengangguk. Ia terengah. Sudah berapa kali ia menggunakan Elemen Gabungan yang membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia sedikit meringis, menahan sakit diperutnya, bekas pukulan si 'Belanda'.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Gaara sedikit simpati melihat teman kelasnya meringis kesakitan.

Menggeleng, Fuyuki berusaha berdiri. "Kita harus segera menolong Naruto. Dia melawan seorang Golder."

"Tenang saja. Ada Uchiha Sasuke disana."

Fuyuki menatap tajam teman kelasnya. "Ini bukanlah soal jenis Avatar. Pria yang dilawan Naruto adalah seorang-" Perkataan Fuyuki terputus ketika ia melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru muncul dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat anggota pasukan Kementrian Avatar.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk membereskan hal ini." Shikamaru menatap sekeliling. "Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hingga harus bertarung seperti ini."

Fuyuki memutar bola matanya. Namun, ia masih khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto. "Baiklah. Terserah kalian. Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto aku akan menghajar kalian lebih dulu yang menahanku menolong Naruto."

"Hn."

"Merepotkan."

.

.

Fuyuki bersandar pelan dibahu Naruto. Ia masih kelelahan. Sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan kegiatan para anggota kementrian Avatar yang membereskan ini semua.

Ketika serangan terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke. Muncul seorang kapten dari Kementrian Avatar. Dan menghentikan semuanya. Sementara itu, anak laki – laki tersebut masih diobati oleh beberapa anggota medis yang diminta dari Kapten tersebut.

"Ah, siapa nama kalian?"

Naruto mendongak, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Sekilas sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut merupakan salah satu Kapten.

"Ah, ya. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, Kapten Penanggulangan Pelanggaran Avatar."

Perut Naruto terasa melilit mendengar perkenalan tersebut. Uchiha, _lagi?_ Dengan senyum salah tingkah, Naruto membalas perkenalannya. "Maaf, Uchiha_-san_. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menunjuk pada Fuyuki yang tertidur dibahunya. "Dia Masaki Fuyuki. Kami murid Tingkat Awal Academy Avatar."

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Nara."

"Aniki."

Itachi menoleh menemukan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah serius memperhatikan bagaimana 'lawan'nya dibawa pergi menuju Pengadilan Dunia Avatar.

"Siapa pria itu?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar. Ia menimbang, apakah baik memberikan informasi ini. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Dia Sensatsu Shin. Umurnya 17 tahun. Seorang pengguna Avatar Gold."

"17 Tahun? Kenapa dia tidak masuk Academy, Uchiha_-san_?" Gaara ikut bertanya.

"Hum, dia adalah _Kriminal_ elit dikelasnya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak masuk Academy. Academy hanya menerima murid dengan Avatar _Putih_. Seorang pengguna Avatar yang baik. Sayangnya, Sensatsu Shin adalah pengguna Avatar _Hitam_. _Kriminal_ buruk."

"Bagaimana menentukannya?"

"Kristal diatas kepala Avatar mereka." Fuyuki membuka matanya. Ia masih bersandar di bahu Naruto. "Aku sempat melihat semuanya memiliki Kristal merah. Itu menandakan mereka adalah _Kriminal_ dalam Avatar."

"Ya, itu benar." Itachi membenarkan. "Setiap Avatar memiliki kristal mereka masing – masing. Kita yang bukan seorang _Kriminal _memiliki Kristal berwarna Hijau. Kristal itu hanya akan muncul ketika kalian menjadi seorang _Kriminal_. Meskipun begitu, Kristal merah juga bisa disembunyikan. Sehingga cukup sulit menentukannya."

"Bagaimana seseorang dianggap _Kriminal_?"

"Hanya satu. Membunuh. Membunuh seorang pengguna Avatar dengan menggunakan Avatar milik sendiri. Itulah yang disebut _Kriminal_."

"_Itukah_ kenapa setiap latihan tanding dibatasi hanya membuat lawan terluka atau pingsan?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi, apakah lawan kalian hanyalah mereka? Tak ada yang lain?"

Gaara dan Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Mereka jelas tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke kau melawan Sensatsu Shin, bukan?" Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Sasuke mengerukan kening. Berusaha mengingat. Tadi, ia terlalu focus pada pertarungan. Tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Pandanganya." Jawaban Naruto langsung disambut tatapan dari semua orang. "Pandangannya kosong, menerawang. Aku menebaknya, dia dikendalikan."

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, kami sempat memeriksanya dan dia berada dalam pengaruh Elemen Gabungan Darah. Elemen itu berasal dari elemen Air dan Pikiran. Elemen Gabungan yang sangat sulit dikuasai, bahkan oleh pengguna Golder. Ya, meskipun begitu dia tetap akan dihukum karena dia _memang_ seorang _Kriminal_. Dia hampir membunuh seorang anak yang tak bersalah. Baiklah, aku harus kembali menjalankan tugasku. Hati – hati dan sampai jumpa."

Mereka terus terdiam hingga Itachi kembali memasuki hutan. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sebelum Gaara membukanya.

"Jadi, hanya ada satu misteri."

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tidak. Masih banyak. Siapa pengendali tersebut? Siapa sasaran mereka? Apa tujuan mereka?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasarannya sudah pasti anak itu, bukan?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

#Ngumpet dikolong meja. Saya tidak akan berkomentar mengenai yang terjadi diatas. #Saya malu. Saya hanya akan mendengar komentar dari Readers. Gimana? Kepanjangan, _kah_?

Oh ya, kepada **author. Nata** saya sudah menampilkan OC-nya. Apa Nata-san keberatan OC-nya saya buat jadi _Kriminal _kayak gitu? Abis, baca profil yang psikopat abiz, saya langsung ngebayangin hal ini. Saya harap tak masalah.

.

**Thank's for :**

shinta. minoz. 10 ; Guest 1, 2, 3,4, 5 ; arrobeys. Likeuzhyu ; Saladin no jutsu ; El bany blueblack ; Naminamifrid ; Uchiha Vergil ; keyzo ; Blue-senpai ; Tuxedo Putih ; mitsuka sakurai ; Dark – AraStev ; Namikaze Sholkhan ; TobiAkatsukiID ; anime naruto-chan ; Yondaime Namikaze Fadil ; Akira no Rinnegan ; uchiha kagami ; REDCAS ; namina rin rin ; nana haruka ; uzuuchi007 ; Neko Twins Kagamine ; Hadinamikaze ; uchiha sabai ; Jim ; Yasashi-kun ; bohdong. palacio ; samsulae29 ; Hyull ; Monkey D nico ; yamashita yumi ; wisnanda putra ; dan semua silent riders yang suda membaca.

.

.

So, berniat Review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
